By Your Side
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Max was able to save both Chloe and Arcadia. And is now having a good life with her new blue haired girlfriend. But now a new problem emerges. One she never thought possible. Now she fears of losing the best thing that happened to her life. But she will be surprised that it will only bring them closer. /PriceField/
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I'm back and decided to do one more life is strange story. This story will be pure PriceField this time. Sorry Ember you had your fame but now it's time for one of my favorite game pairings ever. This story will be kind of different but thats what i love to do. Mix things up a bit and keep it unique. Anyway hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- Life was going great. I was able to save Chloe and Arcadia. When i went back in the past for the final time i shouted at Nathan before he could kill Chloe. He turned around startled and shot me instead. Luckily it just grazed my arm and Chloe immediately helped me. After that Nathan ratted at out Jefferson and gave the story about Rachel. Chloe was so devastated but i was there for her. I even told her everything that her...other self and I have done and after showing her i had time powers she believed me and that brought us closer than ever. It was now mid December and Chloe and I just got together a week ago. I was so fucking happy. Until today..

I woke up this morning and immediately dashed out of my room and into the girls room almost knocking Taylor over and got to a toilet throwing my guts out. " _Damn it just what i wanted before break."_

"You ok Max?" Taylor asked concerned.

I liked Taylor when she wasn't around Victoria. "Yeah..just..a bug I think."

"Alright i'll leave you alone then hope you get better."

"Thanks. humff." _Not a good way to start the weekend."_

After emptying my stomach i slowly went back to my room and lied down on the bed groaning. "This sucks." I mumbled. Then i felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Chloe which made me smile.

 **Chloe- Hey babe want to get breakfast?"**

 **Max- I'd love to Che but i woke up with a bit of stomach flu :(**

 **Chloe-Is Max in need of some Chloe lovin? It's the best medicine there is. AND NO EMOJI!**

I smiled and chuckled. _"She is such a dork. But she's my dork."_

 **Max- I would really like that but i don't want to get you sick as well.**

 **Chloe- To late i'm already on my way i'll pickup some soup for ya see you in a bit love ya.**

Dog i love this girl so much. Always going out of her way for me. Although she is a bit more mushy and affectionate then the Chloe i spent that week with. But i suppose seeing me get shot and hearing everything i told her must have changed her in some way. But i don't mind one bit i kind of like this Chloe.

 **Max- Your the best Che i'll see you in a bit. I love you too**

I closed my eyes and sighed contently trying to get some rest before Chloe gets here.

* * *

After what felt like a few minutes someone knocked on my door. "It's open." I said tiredly

The door open and the first thing i saw was a beanie and blue hair. "Hey there Maximus. How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach just did a back flip and broke its back." I replied

She came over and kissed my forehead and handed me a styrofoam cup and spoon. "Here babe eat this. Its chicken noodle your favorite."

I sat up a bit and smiled. "Your the best Chloe."

She sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "You deserve the best and i'm hella glad i fit into that category."

"Alwyas." I opened up the cup and took a whiff... _.._

"Something wrong? _"_

I shook my head. N..no i'm fine..besides the stomach." _I love this soup but for some reason it just...doesn't smell right to me. Whatever it's probably just part of the flu."_

I started taking sips and it wasn't just the smell it didn't taste right to me either although there was nothing wrong with it. Weird

After i was done Chloe took the cup and spoon and threw them away for me. Chloe then went to my laptop and brought it over and laid it on her lap. "Since your not doing well how about we just chillax and watch some movies?"

I smiled and snuggled into her side. "That sounds pretty good right now. How about Blade Runner?"

She smiled and started up the laptop. "Blade Runner it is. And because your sick you might fall asleep before me this time."

I chuckled. "I doubt that Che."

She found the movie online and hit play. And Chloe was actually right for once i did fall asleep.

* * *

At around mid afternoon i felt totally fine. It must of been a quick bug. So me and Chloe decided to go to the Two Whales for dinner. "You sure your ok to be cruising around town?" Chloe asked as she drove us to the diner.

I nodded. "I'm fine Chloe honest."

"Alright a long as your sure Mad Max."

I leaned over in the seat and kissed her cheek. "Your so cute when your worried." I teased.

"Only when i'm worried about you babe." She teased back.

We finally made it to the diner and walked in and sat down at our usual booth. We saw Joyce come over. "Well hello you two. How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"I'm good. Had a bit of a bug this morning but i'm fine now and starving."

"Yeah Max hasn't had anything all day besides soup."

Joyce grimaced. "Sorry to hear that darlin. But glad your feeling better. Usual for you two?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup!"

"Actually Joyce with the waffle's can you bring some ketchup and some apples to?" I asked.

They both gave me a weird look and Joyce shrugged. "Alright but it better not be used for another food fight. The diner can't handle another one." She left to fill the order and Chloe still looked at me like i grew another head.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing just...are you really going to eat those together?'

I will admit i was shocked myself when i ordered those extra condiments with my usual meal but for some bizarre reason i just had a craving for it. "I guess i'm just hardcore today."

Chloe laughed. "Hella hardcore."

A few minutes later Joyce brought us our meal. "Alright you two enjoy and it's on the house today."

"Thanks mom!" Chloe dug in.

But then stopped as she watched me cut up the apple into slice and put it onto the waffle and rolled it up like a hot dog and put ketchup on it and took a bite out of it. " _This is better than i thought it would be."_

After a few more bites i saw Chloe was still staring at me. I swallowed the last bite and asked. "What?'

She blinked a few times and said. "Sorry babe but...that just looks hella gross."

I glared at her. "Well no one asked you for your damn opinion!" _Whoa Max where did that come from?"_

She glared back. "What the fuck? I didn't mean it in a bad way. You don't have to yell at me."

I sighed trying to get calm. "I'm sorry Che i didn't mean to snap at you."

Her face soften and she grabbed my hand. "Apology accepted. Now lets finish dinner yeah?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah...I love you Chloe."

"Love you to Super Max.'

The rest of dinner went smoothly.

* * *

It's been a week and i'm still not better. Every morning i wake up sick. Then i feel fine through out the day. I eat strange food combo's and I've been snappy lately.

I decided to talk to Kate about this. I love Chloe but she's been worried about me this whole week i felt bad for that and didn't want to get her any more worried. I was in Kate's room having tea. "So you wanted to talk to me Max?"

I couldn't believe i couldn't drink Kate's wonderful tea. Again it just didn't...sit well with me. "Yeah I wanted your insight on something."

"Is there something wrong between you and Chloe?" She asked worryingly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No everything is awesome between me and Chloe."

She smiled. "Well that's good to hear."

Kate was the first to know of our relationship and she accepted it like it wasn't a big deal. Just what you would expect from the most kind hearted person in town. "Yeah but it's not us. It's me. I've been really sick these past few day's."

She nodded. "I know. You have the flu?"

"I...I don't think so. It's weird but as soon as morning passes i'm completely fine."

Kate took a sip before continuing. "Anything else weird lately?"

"Yeah. I've been eating some strange things lately mostly ketchup and apples I have no idea why."

Kate was silent for a moment and took another sip. "Max?...Have you been...well..Out of character as well?"

I nodded. "Once in a while i get snappy especially at Chloe for..being Chloe but I always apologize."

There was a dead silence. My eye's went wide as saucers. After saying all these problems out loud i think i realized what was wrong. How in the fuck could I have not read this situation!?

Kate scooted over next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Max have you been."

I shook my head. "NO! God no! I'm still a..virgin. I swear and there is no way in hell i'd ever do that to Chloe. Ever!"

I started to hyperventilate. This wasn't real this just had to be a coincidence.

Kate rubbed my back. "Max calm down. Deep breath. In. And out."

After a few deep breaths i was able to speak again. "Kate..it's a mistake there's no way i can be..."

Kate hugged me. "It's alright. Your probably right but. How about we make sure just in case ok?'

"You mean...like a test?"

She nodded. "It's the only way to know."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright..will you come with me?"

She smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thanks Kate...your a great friend."

* * *

After going to the super market and picking up a few tests we found a gas station bathroom that i could use. I didn't want anyone from the dorm seeing me with these stupid things. Especially Victoria.

Kate stood outside the stall. "You ok Max?"

"I will be when i see the minus blue sign on these..how much longer?'

"ummmm...another two minutes."

I groaned. I just wanted this to be over with. I don't even know why i'm even here doing this. There is no possible way i could be.

"Ok Max they should be done."

I picked up the five strips i got and my heart completely sank. "So what do they say Max?"

...

"Max?...you Ok?"

...Kate."

"Oh my lord Max are you?"

I dropped all the strips that had a pink plus sign on them and i opened the stall door and fell onto Kate crying my eyes out. "Kate...how did this happen? I..oh god..Chloe..Chloe i'm so sorry."

Kate held me in her arms as i cried. "It's aright Max. We'll figure something out. Your not alone in this i promise."

I didn't respond to her words. I just kept crying. " _How the fuck did this happen!? What am I going to do? My parents will kill me. And Chloe...Chloe will hate me..What do I do!? What did i do to deserve this?"_

Iv'e been threatened with a knife, Shot, drugged, kidnapped. But i have never been more scared than i am right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2. I want to say thanks for the reviews from the first chapter. Regarding my spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to proof read last night before going to bed for work. I updated it now and there should be less problems. I try to proof read a chapter three times before putting it up. Anyways here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

* * *

Max's Pov- Me and Kate returned to the dorm. I haven't said a word since leaving the gas station. What was there to say? I was pregnant and have no idea how the hell it happened. We stopped in front of my door and Kate turned to me. "You..need anything Max?"

I shook my head. "No I...just want to be alone right now."

"I understand..just know that i'm always here for you. Like you always were for me."

I actual smiled a bit. "Thank's Kate..I'll see you later."

After one more hug i went into my room and shut the door. I flopped on the bed and screamed as loud as i could into my pillow. _"God damn it! Hasn't the universe tortured me enough!? I just got Chloe back. We finally started something I've always dreamed about now i'm going to lose it all. No..I won't let that happen not again."_

I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Chloe.

 **Chloe- Hey Max want to head to the beach and take a stroll up to the lighthouse later on?**

I felt so bad. Chloe doesn't deserve this. None of it. " _I'm sorry Chloe."_

 **Max- Sorry Chloe i have a test to study for maybe some other time.**

 **Chloe- That's fine study hard nerd. Love ya!**

"Love you too..."

I never messaged back. I don't deserve her love.

I paced around my room trying to think of what to do. There was one thing that crossed my mind but i wasn't sure I could do it. " _But what other choice do I have!?"_

I rubbed my eyes clear of tears and left my room and headed down the hall. " _This is the only way."_

I stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Come in!"

I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. "Hey Max what's up?...Whats wrong looks like you've been crying?"

"Hey Dana...i...i need some advice."

She patted a spot next to her on her bed. "Well you came to the right place."

I sat down next to her and tried to find the right words to say. "Everything alright Max? You look really tense."

I took a deep shaky breath. "Dana...how..I mean..I don't know how to ask this."

"Max it's alright. Talk to me. Your really worrying me."

"...Where did you go to get your abortion done?"

Silence. I hated this silence. She probably thinks i'm a cold hearted whore now. I know i do.

"Max...are your pregnant?"

I just nodded looking at the floor. I didn't want to see the look of disgust from her.

"Wow...Max I..I'm sorry."

"I don't want sorry's I just want this fucking thing fixed!" I snapped.

"ok ok Max calm down. Just relax."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry...i just don't know what else to do."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and Kate..please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"Of course Max i won't say a word but...Are you sure you want to do this? What about the father?"

 _"Damn it i forgot to come up with a story for the...father who ever the hell it is."_

"He...isn't around right now."

She looked angry. " Damn it. Men are all the same they get what they want then leave you when things get difficult!...Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine...So about that clinic."

Dana sighed. "Max I know your scared trust me I know...but don't rush this decision like i did. Is my life easier because i went through it? Yeah it's a lot easier but... Sometime i regret it Max the guilt never goes away."

"But Dana i can't raise a baby i can't and...i'm scared what everyone will think..My parents...Chloe."

She put an arm around me pulling me close laying my head on her shoulder. "Chloe loves you Max I can see it every time you two are together. She might be upset and angry but she'll be there for you. I can't say what your parents will think but just know you aren't alone in this."

"Dana..I can't put Chloe through that. She had nothing to do with this. It's my burden..please help me."

"Alright Max I'll give you the info just promise me something."

"What?"

"I just want you to think about ALL the options first ok? I don't want you suffering like I had. Still am. You have a innocent life inside you. Just give it some deep thought ok?"

I just nodded. She wrote down the clinic she visited and handed it to me and i put it in my pocket. We stood up and she hugged me. "What ever you decide your still my friend."

I smiled and hugged back. "Thanks Dana."

I left her room and returned to mine. I checked my phone and saw i had three text messages from Chloe.

 **Chloe- You alright Max? You didn't message back.**

 **Chloe- If your mad at me for something at least tell me what it was i did.**

 **Chloe- Max please talk to me. What ever it was i'm sorry. I love you Max.**

I threw my phone on my bed in anger and cried. " _Great now she thinks she did something wrong. Fuck! But i can't answer her..not yet."_

I rubbed my eyes and went to my computer and googled the clinic Dana went to. " _This is my only way out."_

 _ **"I just want you to think about ALL the options first ok?"**_

Dana's words echoed in my head. For the first time since discovering it. I took notice of the little life inside me and put my hand over my stomach. " _I'm sorry, this isn't your fault at all."_

A few moments of thinking and i made a new tab. **How to be a teen mother.** _"_ _I'm just looking at the options thats it but my minds made up."_

After an hour of researching i made one more tab. **Giving a child up for adoption.** " _If i was braver this would probably be my choice. But i'm not. I'm not strong, brave or confident like Chloe is. No i'm weak and_ _pathetic._ "

After looking that up i still made up my mind on what i was going to do. I looked at the clock and saw it was five p.m. I rubbed my eyes. I have never felt so tired. I decided to talk to Kate about my decision.

I left my room and knocked on Kate's door. She answered and gave me a small smile. "Come in."

I smiled back and nodded and walked inside. She closed the door and i sat down on her bed and she took a seat next to me. "Kate...i know what i'm going to do...but you'll probably hate me for it."

She held my hand. "Abortion..right?'

I nodded. "Yeah...I...know a friend that went through the same thing and i talked to her about it. She gave me the info on the clinic she went to." Only I know about Dana's abortion i swore not to tell anyone even Kate.

"I understand this is difficult but..Max you sure? I'll support you I always will but i just want to make sure you thought about all the possibilities."

"Yes Kate i thought about it for hours. I can't raise a baby and i would never ask Chloe to help me with that burden. If she even want's to still be with me. And i can't risk giving it up for adoption. What kind of life is that? And there's a chance they'll be raised in an abusive home i could never live with myself if that happened...I'm sorry Kate this is the only way."

She squeezed my hand. "Although I...find it wrong to end a life. If this is what you want then i'm behind you."

I felt awful. But what else could I do? "Kate...I'm so sorry."

She hugged me as i started crying. Something I've done a lot today. "It's ok Max. Everything will be fine."

" _I'm sorry Kate but your wrong...things won't be fine."_

* * *

I was now in the showers trying to calm my nerves and wash some of this stress away. Tomorrow i was going to call for an appointment and fix this problem as soon as possible.

 _"I sound just like Victoria. Calling this life inside me a problem."_ I leaned back against the shower wall and looked down at my stomach. I slowly put my hand over it. _"I can't say how sorry i am. I'm not a heartless bitch i do feel guilty just thinking about what i'm going to do. I won't ask for forgiveness just..i'm sorry."_

After my shower i headed back for my dorm to try and get some sleep. When i entered and shut the door i froze. Standing in my room was Chloe her back turned to me looking at my laptop. _"Fuck! I forgot to shut it down!"_

She turned around. Her body trembled and looked like she was doing everything in her power to remain calm. "Max..is there something you want to tell me?"

Can this day get any worst?


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 and for a short announcement. My grandmother past away recently and i'll be gone for a few days after tomorrow. So just a heads up for that. I will continue the story though so don't worry about that. Anyway enough of that lets get on with Chapter 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was really worried about Max. She's been sick all week and her moods can change on a dime. At first i thought it was that special time of the month. But today after asking her on a little hike to talk about it she messaged me saying she was busy. And when I told her i loved her...she didn't message me back all day. That is what got me worried. She always responds to my love you messages. I decided that i was going to pay her a surprise visit tonight. I picked up a pizza for us and we were going to sit down and talk about what ever is bugging her.

When i arrived at her room door and knocked i didn't get a reply. The door was unlocked and i let myself inside. Max wasn't here probably with Kate. I put the pizza on her desk and decided to wait for her. I noticed how her computer was on and there was something that was up. Of course being Chloe Price i had to be curious.

I got closer and saw it was a website for an Orphanage home in Seattle. " _Why would Max look this up?"_ I saw there were other web tabs and once again curiosity got the better of me. The next tab was a website giving tips for teen mothers. " _...No it can't be."_ There was one more tab and if it's what i think it was then i'll already know the answer. I hesitantly clicked the last tab and my fear was correct. It was info on a nearby clinic that does abortions.

I stood there for what felt like hours. How could I have not seen this coming? The morning sickness, The strange eating habits, the mood swings. How could I have been so dumb? " _Max is..oh fuck. How long has she known? Was she ever planning on telling me? Was she really going to make one of these big decisions without talking to me first?"_

Then i heard the door open and close and a gasp. It was Max it was time for some answers.

I turned around trying to be as calm as possible. "Max...is there something you want to tell me?"

All i got was silence and she looked away from me in shame. "Max...are you...really pregnant?"

She just nodded silently. And i had to rub my temple. "How long have you known Max? You think i wouldn't find out? You think i'm fucking stupid!?" I tried holding my temper i really did but this was huge and she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

She started to sob. "I...I just found out this morning..I swear."

"Then why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you come to me!?" I yelled.

I..Chloe I didn't want."

"Didn't want me finding out!? Is that it!? God damn it Max! I thought you trusted me I thought you."

"I didn't want to lose you! Not again!"

I stopped my rant when Max yelled that and she fell on her knees burying her face in her palms bawling. My anger immediately left me after seeing Max like this. I went over and sat down next to her pulling her into arms. She held onto me like it would be the last time she would ever see me and continued to cry. "Max..I'm sorry i yelled at you like that. I was angry because i thought you didn't trust me."

After a few more sobs she replied. "I trust you with my life Chloe...I was just scared that...You'd hate me and..leave me. I never want to lose you again Chloe...I can't."

I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "Max i don't hate you. I'm confused and upset but i don't hate you. I'm actually more angry at the fact you didn't come to me than the actual situation."

After a few more deep breaths Max calmed down enough that she stopped crying. "I'm sorry...I just got scared."

"I understand that babe but always know that you can always come to me with anything alright? Your my girlfriend but your also still my best friend and i love you no matter what."

"I love you to Chloe...but aren't you mad that i'm...you know."

I shook my head. "No Max. I'm not as dumb as people think i am. The sign's don't show till after a few months and we've only been dating a couple weeks so it's not like you cheated on me."

Max pulled away from my embrace and looked at me. "But thats the thing Chloe...I don't know how it happened."

I chuckled. "Well Max when a boy and a girl get these strange sensations in they're pants they get."

Max glared at me and smacked my shoulder. "I'm being completely serious here smart ass."

"Sorry. But Max how could you not know?"

"Because i'm still a virgin I've never...been with anyone like that." She replied with a slight blush.

Now i was confused. "Max that's impossible unless your the next virgin Carry you had to have done the deed."

"It's Marry Chloe, and I'm pretty sure i would know if i have done it or not."

I sighed. This was so confusing. "So you have no clue who the father is?"

She shook her head. "That's the one thing thats been baffling me all day."

"...It's not Warren is it?"

Her glare was the only answer i needed. "Fuck. No."

I had to chuckle at that. "Just making sure."

"How can you laugh about this!? I have a baby inside me and i have no fucking clue how it got there!" She yelled in anger and confusion.

I kissed her cheek trying to calm her down. "Alright alright i'm sorry just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "This day i swear."

"Well lets keep brainstorming because this will bug me until we figure it out." And it was true. If Max say's she has no clue how she got Pregnant i really want to know the story.

"You and me both..."

We decided to sit on the bed where it was more comfortable. "Ok first off how far along are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet but from what i read at least two months."

I nodded. "Alright so around October...Was there any guys you were interested besides Warren?'

She growled. "I was never interested in Warren in that way Chloe you know that. And no there wasn't."

"Sorry. Just making sure...Alright lets think outside the box. Where you ever at a party or something and had a few drinks? Maybe you had a drunken one night stand?"

She shook her head. "Come on Chloe you should know me by now that i'm not the drinking and partying type."

I laughed. "That's true i suppose. For the life of me i can't picture you cutting loose at a wild party."

After a few minutes of silence i ran out of idea's for now and decided to change topic. "Max...have you decided what you were going to do?"

She nodded. "Yeah...i was going to..get an abortion."

I put an arm around her holding her close to me. "Max...You sure? Because that doesn't seem like something you would do."

"What else am i suppose to do Chloe? I can't raise a baby by myself and i could never give them up to a potential abusive home."

I bit my lip before answering. "You wouldn't have to raise it alone Max."

She looked at me like i had gone insane which by now I probably have. "Chloe no. I could never ask you of that."

I smiled and said. "Well good thing your not asking because i'm willing. Max i love you and i know we've been only dating for a few weeks. But we have been best friends for year's. Honestly I'd still offer my help even if we weren't dating because that's how much i care about you Max."

She gave me the first smile I've seen from her all day. "Chloe...that means a lot to me but...I made up my mind and i'm sticking to it."

I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and after a few seconds we broke apart. "I support you Max. What ever you decide i'll be right there next to you."

She gave me one more quick peck and said. "Thanks Chloe...I love you."

I smiled. "I love you to."

We stayed in comfortable silence and i started brainstorming the big question again. "Hey Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it possible you could have..well gotten the bun in the oven during those days where you..you know went through all that shit with my alternate self?"

I could see her thinking and after a moment answered. "I guess it's possible in theory because everything but me was altered in time. But i still don't know how i would end up pregnant...You think warping time like i did caused it?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Naw i don't think that's how time travel works...Max are you sure you weren't drunk at any point and time?"

She sighed and replied. "Chloe for the last time no. I never drank any alcohol. Ever."

"Ok maybe i should think even more outside the box. Was there ever a time where you maybe...how do i say it...lost a piece of memory at all? Like you know there was a situation but you couldn't remember it?"

She shook her head again. "No Chloe i remember everything perfectly. And the only places i slept were in the safety of my dorm room and your room. The only time i ever lost consciousness was..."

I got worried when she suddenly went pale. "Max?...was what?"

"When..when I...was drugged...by Jefferson."

I shook my head. "No Max there has to be something else you can't remember."

She got upset again. "No Chloe! I was out of it for hours! I knew he took picture's of me but..oh my god..what if..he did more..Oh fuck he did it's the only explanation. No no no no no please for the love god no! This can't be happening!"

I immediately held her close as she started bawling again and i'd be lying if i said i wasn't crying as well. "No! Anyone but him. Chloe..he...he."

She didn't finish her sentence because she started crying harder. I started rocking her gently trying to give her any comfort i could give. "I'm here Max. I'm here and i always will be. Your not alone. I love you Max nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

She didn't respond but i knew she heard me because she tried to bury herself into my embrace as much as she could. _"Damn it damn it damn it! Why Max!? Of all people why Max? I can't believe this. Again i couldn't protect her. But i will stay by her side no matter what. I wish Jefferson wasn't in jail now. I'd kill the son of a bitch myself!_

Max eventually cried herself to sleep. But i stayed up all night holding her. I was scared that if i closed my eyes even for a second something else would hurt her. I looked down at Max. Her entire body was shaking and her eye's were completely red from crying. I just held her close trying to protect from the cruel evil world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Wow already 10 followers and only on chapter 4!? Thats a huge accomplishment for me thank you for all your support. As i said last chapter this will be the last one for a few day's. I'll be back by Tuesday if not Wednesday. so without further ado here's chapter 4!

* * *

Max's Pov- I woke up to the feel of Chloe's arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and warm in her arms. But then reality hit me and everything from last night flooded into my head. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I think i ran out of tears. " _I can't believe this is happening. Jefferson that son of a bitch raped me while i was unconscious. And now i'm pregnant with his bastard child. Even now he's trying to ruin my life but I won't let him. I won't let him win!"_ All afternoon yesterday I felt guilty for the choice I made. But now I couldn't wait to get this thing out of me.

I smiled a bit when i saw Chloe's sleeping face. She had some dark circles under her eyes like she's been up most of the night. My smile disappeared. This is all my fault. If i was more careful this would never have happened. I slowly untangled myself from Chloe's grip and she moaned disapprovingly from my absence. I kissed her cheek which got me a small smile and i grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When i walked in I saw Victoria and her cronies. I did not feel like dealing with any of her bullshit today. I tried to get into a shower stall unnoticed but was unsuccessful. "Why hello Max. Did you and the blue brute have a lovers quarrel? I heard a lot of yelling and crying last night."

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore her. I went into the shower and removed my clothes and turned it on. I was using twice as mush soap. I felt dirty, used, disgusting. Just thinking what he did to me made me feel gross. I slid down onto the floor and brought my legs up. I couldn't help but cry. My life went from happy and simple to nightmarish and challenging in just a few days. " _Why would Chloe want to still be with me? I'm nothing but a whore now. A disgusting pathetic whore."_

I must have been in here for a while because the hot water started running out and got chilly. I turned off the water and dried myself off. The towel lingered on my stomach. For a split second i felt guilt for calling the life inside me a bastard but it quickly disappeared after reminding myself how it got there and who caused it in the first place. I finished drying myself off and changed. I walked out and glad was that the queen bitch was gone. I went back to my room.

When i entered Chloe was up browsing on my computer. She turned a round and gave me a small smile. "Hey Max. Umm How are you feeling?"

I wanted to tell her that was the dumbest question she could possibly ask right now but instead i answered truthfully i could never lie to Chloe. "Disgusting." I whispered.

She patted her lap motioning me to sit. I was hesitant at first but complied. I sat on her lap and she held me. "Max your not disgusting. Your beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful...I feel like a whore." I replied.

"Maxine Caulfeild don't you dare say that about yourself ever again. You had no control over the situation. None of this is your fault."

I took some deep breaths to keep my emotions in check and said. "Chloe..he did more than rape me and get me pregnant."

She looked confused. "What do you mean love?"

"He..I wanted you to be my first when we were ready...But he took that away." I had a few tears rolling down my cheek and landing on Chloe's bare shoulder.

"Max he doesn't count you weren't even aware of it. When ever we're ready. When your ready i'll still be your first." She whispered.

I just nodded. She was right. It only counts if there's love involved. I looked at the computer. "What were you looking up?"

She spun the chair so she could bring up what she was looking at. **How to help a traumatized loved one.**

"I'm not good with this sort of thing Max. And i want to help you the best I can."

This made me smile. She was doing her best to try and help me. "I love you Chloe."

She gave me a quick kiss. "I hella love you to Max. Always."

I stood up and grabbed my phone and started dialing. "Who you calling?" Chloe asked.

"The clinic. I want to try and get this monster out of me before Christmas break."

Chloe gave me a sad look. "Max i know your having a difficult time right now but..Maybe your being just a bit to harsh on."

I cut her off. "No! I want it out of me more than ever now. I refuse to have **his** baby. It was put in me by evil and it will be born evil."

She sighed sadly. "Ok..Just don't want you regretting anything."

"I promise i won't." I replied as the tone rang. Then someone answered. "Hello this the Arcadia Bay health center how may i help you?'

I cleared my throat. "Yeah hi I umm...Wanted to make an appointment for an...Abortion." Even though this is what I want i still find it embarrassing asking that.

"Name and age?'

 _"Well she seems indifferent about it." "_ Maxine Caulfield i'm eighteen."

After a few moments she replied. "We actually have a doctor free right now if you have time today."

"Yes! I'll be there soon. Thank you." I hung up and sighed.

Chloe came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "Today?"

I nodded.

"Want me to go with you?"

I nodded again. "Please." I begged.

"Alright lets get ready...you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes..i'm sure...is it ok if Dana comes with us to?" I needed all the support i could get and it helps that Dana has done this before. Id invite Kate but I know how she feels about this i didn't want her to have to go through witnessing this.

Chloe looked at me confused. "Why Dana? Does she know?"

I nodded. "Yeah her and Kate are the only ones...Kate was with me when I first found out and Dana...She had this done once before please don't tell anyone Chloe."

"I promise Max and she can come."

I was about to kiss her but stopped myself. I felt like I had no right to. But Chloe kissed me instead. "I still love you Max and i support you all the way never forget that ok?"

I smiled a bit. "Ok."

* * *

We were now in Chloe's truck. Chloe was driving i was in the middle and Dana in the passenger. Dana wasn't mad that i told Chloe and she was more than happy to come with me for this. "So...is there anything I should be prepared for Dana?" I asked nervously.

"Well there's a lot of paper work. And they will ask you a lot of questions. But thats the longest part. The actual operation only takes a few minutes."

"Well thats good...get it done and over with."

Dana continued. "But they might not do it today Max you have to be at least nine weeks in for them to perform it."

"But i'm a little over two months in. I have to be at least nine weeks right?" I asked hopefully.

I felt Chloe put a hand on my knee. "Calm down Max even if they can't do it today you can always do it after break."

"But i want to get this over with now. I'm so fucking terrified especially if my parents ever found out." I said.

Dana held my hand. "We understand Max. I understand. But you can't rush something like this. This is a huge decision your making."

I sighed trying to calm myself down. "I just want this over with." I mumbled

It was silent after that. As Chloe stopped for a red light i looked out the window and saw a boy and his mother walking across the street. The boy tripped and started crying. The mom picked him up and gave him a small smooch on the cheek and he instantly smiled as she held him close walking the rest of the way. I internally groaned. _"Really!? Thank you universe for making me feel more like a piece of shit."_ Chloe and Dana saw the whole thing to but didn't comment. The light finally turned green and we were off again.

* * *

We finally arrived and walked inside. I went over the receptionist and told her about my appointment. "Ah yes you were the one that called. Take a seat and we'll let doctor Anderson know your here."

"Thanks." Was all i said as the three of us sat down.

"Max i know you hate hearing this but are you hella sure? There's still time to back down."

I wanted to slap Chloe right now. I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Yes Chloe i'm sure. Now please stop asking."

Chloe held my hand and said nothing else. I looked over at Dana who sat across from me. She looked uncomfortable. "You ok Dana?" I asked.

She looked at me and said. "Yeah just...Remembering the lat time I was here."

"Oh...sorry." i'm such a jackass of course Dana would be uncomfortable coming back here.

She smiled a bit. "No sorry's needed. I'm just glad to be here for support. I didn't have that when i came here."

Chloe squeezed my hand. "She's right Max you aren't alone in this."

I rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank's you two."

A few minutes later a nurse finally called for me. The three of us stood up and followed the nurse to the doctors office. We entered and a middle aged man greeted us. "Why hello there i'm doctor Anderson please ladies have a seat."

I sat in the middle chair with Chloe on my right and Dana to the left. "Which one of you is requesting the procedure?'

I spoke up. "I am sir."

He pulled a stack of papers from his desk. "Alright first some questions. How far along are you?"

" A little over two months."

"And the father?"

I sighed. "He..isn't around."

He started writing down notes. "I see...Parents know your here?"

I shook my head. "No and i want to keep it that way."

"Well lucky for you your eighteen so we don't need their approval. And lastly the big question. Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? There are other options. I can't tell you how many women come in here and leave with nothing but guilt."

I slowly nodded. "Yeah i considered them but...i'm sure."

"You don't sound sure Miss Caulfield."

I growled. "I'm sure."

Chloe put her arm around me. "Max relax he's only doing his job."

The doctor nodded. "Indeed I am i meant no offence. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Dana Max's friend."

"Chloe, her girlfriend."

He leaned back in his chair. "As her significant other Chloe how do you feel about the situation? Please be honest this is a serious matter."

I saw Chloe look at me with nothing but pure affection. "I want to support Max in any decision she makes. I even told her i'd be a second parent for the kid if she decided to have it. That's just how much i love her."

 _"Oh Chloe what did i do to deserve you?"_

The doctor spoke to me again. "Well Max one last time. You sure you want to go through with this?"

I took a moment to think. But in the end i kept to my original plan even if i was a bit more reluctant than before. "Yes...i'm sure."

He made a quiet sigh. "Alright. I need you to fill out these forms and then we'll do some testing alright?"

I nodded and started filling everything out. _"This is the right call. I know it is."_

* * *

I was now in the procedure room getting prepped for an ultra sound. Chloe was in here with me But Dana decided to wait the rest of it out in the waiting room. The nurse came in with the machine and sat next to me. "Alright lift your shirt please."

I did as the nurse asked and she applied some really weird warm gel. "I know it feel's weird."

Chloe was sitting on the other side of the bed holding my hand. "You ok so far Max?'

I nodded. "Yeah so far so good."

She kissed me and said. "That's my first mate."

I smiled back. "Thanks captain."

Then i felt the camera roam around my stomach. "Lets see...here we are. From what i can see you are at least nine weeks along if the doctor doesn't have any plans he can do the procedure today if you want."

I nodded. "Yes please that be great."

A few more moments of looking around the nurse asked. "Want to see?'

That caught me off guard. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see a picture of the evil abomination growing inside me. "No i'm fine."

Then Chloe stood up. "Well i do. You know how curious i get."

I sighed. "Fine."

She walked over and looked at the monitor.

There was nothing but silence and that kind of worried me. "Chloe?"

Then she finally spoke in awe. "Wow Max..I never seen anything like this...You sure you don't want a peek?"

Now i was very tempted but i couldn't i just couldn't. Now i was scared that as soon as i see it i'll lose all the courage i have. "No..i'm good."

I saw a little disappointment come from both Chloe and the nurse but the looks didn't last long. Chloe sat down back next to me and the nurse cleaned up. "I'll go speak to the doctor i'll be back."

Chloe held my hand again and asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah...yeah i'm fine." I lied I wasn't fine as much as i hated to admit it to myself...i regret not seeing the ultra sound.

* * *

After informing me that the doctor could perform the surgery today i was in the room waiting for them to come back with the equipment. My body was shaking I thought i was ready for this but i guess i wasn't as much as i thought i was.

"I'm here babe." Chloe whispered holding my hand.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and replied. "I know Che...thank you."

She gave me a small kiss. "I love you always."

"I love you too."

Just then the doctor and two nurses came in with a tray and other equipment. "Alright we're ready to begin this will only take a few minutes so just try and stay relaxed alright?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as i heard them shuffling around with there tools. Right now i was having world war three in my head.

 _"I have to do this. I won't let Jefferson ruin my life anymore. This is the only way out. I have future in photography, I have other responsibilities. I can't raise this..baby."_ I tried to clear my head but as soon as i finally thought of the life inside of me as a baby the war intensified.

" _It's a baby...my baby. An innocent life that never asked for any of this to happen. Now...i was going to kill it. I'm going to be a murderer just like. **him.**..To my own baby. No no i..I cant do it!"_

I opened my eyes and i saw they were just about to begin and i quickly pulled my legs to my chest startling everyone. "Stop! Please don't hurt my baby please!"

Chloe had a look of shock but quickly shook it off and held me as i sobbed. I heard Chloe say to the doctor. "Sorry..could you give us a few minutes?"

As the doctor replied and i think i heard relief in his voice. "Of course and no worries this actually happens more than you think let us know when your both calmed down."

When they left us alone Chloe asked. "Max..What happened?"

After a few more sobs I answered. "I..I was wrong..I can't do this i just can't i'm sorry."

Chloe kissed my temple and said. "You have nothing to be sorry for Max..i'm actually kind of glad you had a change of heart because i knew you'd feel guilty about this."

I finally pulled away from her enough to look her in the eye. "I did. I felt guilty the whole time..i was just trying to bury it under anger...try and force myself to hate it...but i couldn't."

"That's because your a kind person Max. That is why this baby is not going to be born evil. How could it when your the one carrying it?"

"Your...actually right for once." I teased

She smiled. "There's the Max i wanted to see."

We shared a long loving kiss and after pulling away Chloe went and brought the doctor back in. "Sorry to have waste your time but..I changed my mind."

He smiled and shook his head. "No worries at all." He handed me a card. "This is a good friend of mine. He can monitor your pregnancy and answer any questions you may have."

I smiled. "Thanks...and can i ask one more favor?"

"Sure."

"Can..we do one more ultra sound?...I want to see."

"But of course i'll inform the nurse and good luck you two." We shook his hand and left.

After a few moments the same nurse came back in looking more happy than last time 'Alright you know the drill."

I smiled and lifted up my patient gown. I couldn't believe this. Last time i was terrified...but now I was excited. Then when the nurse showed me the screen i was speechless. "Is that."

Chloe smiled and kissed my cheek. "Yup. That's our baby Max."

For the first time since the beginning of this ordeal i cried tears of joy. "Our baby." I repeated. Loving how it sounded.

The nurse surprised us both by flipping a switch and a strange sound emitted through the room. "What's that?" I asked.

The nurse smiled and answered. "That would be your baby's heart beat."

Me and Chloe both had a look of amazement. "Heartbeat?"

She nodded. "Yes and it sounds quite normal and strong."

Chloe nuzzled her face into my shoulder. "Max..I love you."

"I love you to."

On instinct i put a hand over my stomach and slowly rubbed it in a soothing way. _"I know this changes everything. And no doubt there's going to be more than a few hurdles to overcome in the near future. But as i look at the screen and hearing the sound of my baby's heart beat i knew i made the right choice. And as long as I have my friends. And Chloe's support i knew we could overcome anything that get's thrown at_ _us._

This happened ALOT more sudden than what i imagined and not in the way i wanted but i finally had what I always dreamed about. Having a family with Chloe Price.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and Wow thank you all for the positive comments i really appreciate that! As promised here's chapter 5. as always Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- I held Chloe's hand as we headed back to the waiting room. I felt happy, terrified, excited and anxious all at once. There are going to be so many problems. My parents for one. I don't even want to think how they will react. Then there's school. At least i'll be graduated before the baby's born or at the very least shortly after. But now i'll have to put my college dream on hold. And then there's the bullying i know i'll get. Specifically from Victoria and other vortex members. But as i held Chloe's hand i knew i could overcome these problems. Especially if she's going to be there with me.

When we made it out to the waiting room Dana noticed us and put down a magazine she was reading and came over. "So..how did it go. You ok?" She asked with concern.

Me and Chloe both smiled and i said. "I changed my mind Dana..i'm going to keep it."

Dana beamed and hugged me. "Max that's great. I'm glad you had a change of heart. I didn't want to see you suffer like i am."

We pulled away. "Thank's Dana. I know it'll be hard but."

Chloe interrupted. "But i'll be sure to keep her in line right Max?" She teased elbowing me in the side.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I think it's the other way around."

She shrugged like she agreed with me and put an arm around my waist. "You two are so adorable! So does that mean your going to help raise it Chloe?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup sure am! I'm going have to get a job asap. But i guess it is time for me to grow up a bit."

"Only a bit?' I commented.

"Shush you!"

The three of us shared a laugh and headed outside. "Can we stop somewhere for lunch i'm starving."

Dana giggled. "Understandable you are eating for two now."

"We'll stop somewhere that has apples and ketchup just for you babe." Chloe teased.

I groaned. "Don't make fun of my weird food choices!"

Chloe kissed my cheek before i got into the truck. "I'm just teasing Maximus. What ever you feel like having we'll get it for ya."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I'm not talking to you right now."

Dana smirked. "The mood swings already huh? Have fun with that Chloe i heard they get worst."

Chloe shrugged. "She's been snippy with me all week. Trust me being Max's friend for almost a decade i can handle any mood change she throws at me."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Chloe you said they had apples you liar!" Max cried.

I can handle snappy Max. I can handle teasing Max, Flirty, angry, happy, funny Max. But i can't handle crying Max. We were at a restaurant that was nearby and i swore they had apples for her. But they didn't. And Max started crying out of nowhere and it got so bad Dana ran off to get bring some back. Everyone was looking at us and the waitress was to scared to come over.

I tried comforting her. "Max calm down Dana went to get some!"

"Great..now i'm a burden!" She yelled and cried harder.

I groaned. " _Hurry the hella up Dana!"_ "Max your not a burden i promise." I said putting my arm around her.

She shook her head. "No it's true! All i do is rely on everyone! I wouldn't blame them if they all hated me!"

"Max no one hates you! And we do things for you because we love you!"

Then Dana came back with a bag sweating and panting. "Here you go...Fresh apple slices." She said between breaths

As soon as she handed Max the bag. Max stopped crying and smiled. Opening the package of apple slices and grabbing the ketchup bottle squirting the ketchup on the slice and took a bite. "Mmmmm'

I leaned back in my seat and sighed in relief. "Thank god thats over. Thanks Dana I'll pay you back."

She shook her head and wiped the sweat off her face with a napkin. "No need to. Just glad she's calmed down...For now at least."

" _Is this how it's going to be for seven more months? I sure fucking hope not."_ We ordered our meals and the rest of lunch didn't have anymore drama.

* * *

We made it back to the dorms. "Here you are I'll swing by later Max."

She looked at me confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to mom. See if she can get me a job at the diner. We're going to need the cash right?"

Max nodded. "Yeah i guess we do...sorry it feels like i'm dragging you down."

I leaned out the open window and kissed her. "Max your not dragging me down. I think this is a sign that i should start getting my act together..also i was going to tell mom the situation is that alright?"

Max took a moment before nodding. "Yeah that's ok...everyone will find out sooner or later anyway."

I reached out my window and i lifted her chin up with my finger making her look at me. "Hey everything will be fine. I know it won't be easy but we'll get through it alright?"

She gave me a small smile. "Ok. Love you Che."

"Love you too Maxaroni. I'll be back in a while. Take care of her for me Dana!"

She smiled and waved. "I will see you later!"

After one more kiss goodbye i headed back home. I immediately went for a cigarette and lit it. " _Enjoy them while you can Price."_ Now that i was alone i had to time to think about this whole thing.

" _I can't fucking believe it. Me Chloe fucking Price going to be a mom. I may have acted brave in front of Max. And i will be there for her no doubt about that. But i'd be lying if i didn't say i was scared shitless. What do i know about raising a kid!?...Am i even suited to raise one? I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the prime example of what a mother should act and look...Maybe i can just help Max financially till i am ready."_

Then I started remembering seeing Max's baby for the first time on the ultra sound. It was hard to describe what i was feeling. But it was a nice feeling. Then when Max and I saw it together i felt...joy. And when i said that this baby was ours. I haven't seen Max that happy in a long time. _"No i'm going to be there. Max shouldn't have to raise it by herself when it wasn't her fault to begin with. Plus i love her. What kind of girlfriend would I be if i just left her alone with the hard stuff...Mom is going to chew my ass off."_

I finished my cigarette as i pulled up into my drive way. I left my truck and walked inside my house. "Mom you home!"

"I'm in the living room!"

I walked down the small hall and saw my mom watching T.V on the couch. "Hey mom umm...can we talk?"

She looked back at me a bit confused but stood up. "Sure what is it?"

We sat at the dinner table me across from her. "Alright Chloe what did you do now?"

I glared at her. "Nothing mom i didn't do anything."

She sighed tiredly. "Sorry just that usually when we talk like this it's because you did something you weren't suppose to."

"Well I haven't done anything...not yet at least."

It was silent. Me trying to figure out how to tell my mom and her waiting for me to speak. "Ok first off mom...this is going to sound insane but be honest with me before you freak out... Do you think i can be good..Mother material?"

"...What?"

"Look mom i know it sounds."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price are saying what i think your saying!?" She yelled.

I shook my head. "Mom no! I'm not pregnant i swear! I just wanted your honest opinion on the question!"

She put her face into her hands and sighed. Then looked at me. "Chloe what's going on?"

I bit my lip from being nervous then finally replied. "I'm not the one who's pregnant mom...Max is."

My mom looked like a deer in the headlights. "Wait..Max? She's pregnant? Oh for the love of...Chloe don't tell me you asked that question because your thinking about raising Max's child?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah..we are raising it together. I was hoping you'd hire me at the diner so i can start saving up."

My mom shook her and groaned. "Of all the people i can picture i never would have guessed Max...Chloe i know you love Max and I admire your courage to look after her but...You can't do this Chloe. Raising a baby isn't a game. Your way to young and honestly your not mature enough. This is Max's and who ever the father is problem."

I hated that my mother was right on those things about me but i wasn't going to abandon Max. "The father isn't around Mom he...He was a boy on a road trip with his parents and stayed in Arcadia bay for a few day's. Guess he and Max hung out and had a bit to much to drink one night. Then he left and she has no way of knowing where he is." _Well...that's actually a pretty good story. Not bad for last minute thinking."_

My mom looked like she was getting a headache because she rubbed her temple. "Chloe...i don't know what to say.'

I reached over the table and held my mom's hand. "Mom your right. I'm young and immature. But i'm willing to grow up and finally take responsibility. I love Max mom..And i'm going to love her. OUR. Baby the same way. Please mom I really need your support in this and so does Max."

After a few moments of silence she squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Chloe...Alright i'm sure i can get you a position at the diner but the pay there isn't enough to raise a baby alone."

I nodded. "i know i'm...going to work on my G.E.D while working there than try and find a better paying job."

My mom looked at me in mild shock. "That...sounds like a good place to start...Do Max's parents know yet?'

I shook my head. "Not yet..You think i can do this mom? Be honest."

"Chloe...You have your faults yes. But...i can see it. I believe you can do this. It will be difficult. Lord will it be difficult but. You and Max have always loved a challenge."

I smiled and we both stood up giving each other a hug. "Thank's mom. Maybe you can give me and Max some tips?"

I could feel her smile as she spoke. "I guess i can give you a few pointers."

"Mom i know i don't say this enough but...I love you."

Her hold on me tightened. "I love you to Chloe."

" _Me and Max can do this i know we can."_ Maybe i can be a good mom. I mean look who raised me.

* * *

I arrived back at the dorm and knocked on Max's door. When she answered we both smiled and i kissed her while pushing her back inside shutting the door. After a few more moments of making out we pulled away. "Someone's happy to see me." I teased.

She blushed a bit. "Who wouldn't be happy to see you?"

"Touche."

We laid on the bed our back against the headboard and Max cuddled next to me. "So umm...How did Joyce take it?"

"She took it better than i thought she would. She's giving me a job at the diner while i work on my G.E.D then hopefully i can find somewhere i can get a better pay."

Max nodded against my shoulder. "That sound's good. And glad that Joyce doesn't hate me."

"Max of course she doesn't hate you. Hella surprised for sure but not hate. She could never hate ya your like another daughter to her."

She smiled. "Yeah your right...i have to go back home for break the day after tomorrow. I'm really scared what my parents will say."

"Want me to go up with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No you stay here and spend Christmas with Joyce and David...this is something i got to do on my own."

"That' my super Max." I looked down and place my hand over Max's stomach. "You ok Max? I mean i know this is what you want but...the thought of what he did."

Max interrupted me. "Honestly Chloe it hurts...I don't even know if it's a good or bad thing that i don't remember him..doing what he did to me...but i can move on. If your there for me."

I smiled. "Always babe. And like i said before. This is not his baby. It's our's and we'll raise it right."

She closed her eyes and put a hand over mine that was on her stomach. "I love you so much Che."

"I love ya to." We laid there in comfortable silence. Just the three of us. My family.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you all are Chapter 6 And again thank you all for the reviews and support i really appreciate it! :)

* * *

Max's Pov- This was it today i was heading back home to Seattle for Christmas break. I got goosebumps just thinking how my talk with my parents will go. Will they be pissed? Disgusted or disappointed? Chloe told me the cover up story for 'who the father is question' she told Joyce and it will have to do. Not like i can tell my parents. ' Hey guess what i was raped while drugged up by my crazy ass teacher in an alternate reality where i saved the town from a storm and ended up pregnant in this reality.' Yeah that wouldn't go over so well. I'd probably end up in the loony bin. Sometimes i wonder if i am crazy.

I packed my last bag and Chloe picked it up with the other one i packed. "I can get it."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope your prego now you got to watch what you lift. That's what i read anyway."

"Chloe i'm not even showing yet i think i can handle one bag." I sounded annoyed but i was actually very flattered.

She shrugged and walked out of my room with me following her. "Can't be to careful."

I closed my door locked it and faced her. "Your very cute you know that?" I teased.

"In a sexy way?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned up giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Very sexy way."

She beamed. "Score one for Price!"

We saw Kate exiting her room and smiled when she saw us. "Hi. Leaving now?"

I nodded. "Yup my parents are picking me up in a few minutes."

Kate came over and gave me hug and i was more than happy to return it. "Good luck Max i'll be praying for you."

"Thanks Kate i really appreciate that." I was very lucky to have a friend like Kate.

My phone buzzed and i broke our hug to see a text message.

 **Mom- I'm here Max just waiting on you.**

 **Max- Ok i'm on my way** **now.**

"My mom's here gotta go Kate."

"Ok Max see you after break."

Me and Chloe walked down the hall and exited the dorm. "So Max have you figured out how your going to tell them?" Chloe asked.

I sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking telling my mom first. But telling them both at the same time would make it easier."

"Well just remember that they will get angry theirs no getting around that."

"Yeah i know."

Just then we heard someone call out to me. "Hey Max!"

I groaned but put on a smile when i saw Warren run up to me with a box in his hand. "Heard you were leaving and i uhh wanted to give you this before you go..Merry Christmas." He handed me the box while blushing.

" _Oh Warren sweet sweet naive Warren when will you understand that it's never going to happen?'_ Since it was Christmas i decided to be nice. I opened the box and it had film for my camera. "Wow Warren thanks i was actually running low."

He smiled proudly. "No problem i know you always complain about it being expensive so i thought i'd save you the trouble."

 _"_ That's very sweet Warren. Thank you." Then he gave me a surprise hug and i awkwardly hugged back. And i could have sworn i heard Chloe snickering.

"See you after break Max bye!" He walked away and I sighed in relief and turned around to glare at Chloe who had an amused smile.

"Awww wan't that sweet of Warren." She teased.

"Shut up Chloe." I warned.

"Come on Max it was adorable especially when he acted like i wasn't even here."

I turned back around and started walking again. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah yeah I've heard that before."

We finally made it to the parking lot and i could see my Mom standing next to the car. We walked over and she immediately hugged me. "I missed you so much.'

I smiled and hugged back. "Missed you to Mom."

We let go and she smiled at Chloe. "Nice seeing you again Chloe happy it's on better circumstances." The first time my parents saw Chloe after the move was when i was in the hospital for the gun shot wound.

"Nice seeing you again to Mrs.C! Ready for Christmas? It's going to be one to remember!"

I glared at Chloe again. Her little silent joke was not funny to me.

My mom laughed. "You haven't changed at all Chloe. Hope your still treating Max well."

I smiled. "She's been amazing mom..really been taking care of me." That's one thing I was happy for. My parents were not at all surprised when i told them me and Chloe were dating. They were actually expecting it.

"I can see that. Chloe you can just put those bag in the trunk thank you."

"Sure thing!" She went to the back of the car and tried stuffing them in.

"Hey mom where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh sorry he couldn't make it he got called into work at the last minute so it'll be just us girls for a few hours." My mom said happily.

" _Maybe i can tell mom on the way there. Then at least she will have time to cool down and help me break the news to dad."_

Chloe cursed one last time and slammed the trunk and came back. "Phew that was a bitch. Alright your all set."

"Thank you Chloe tell Joyce i said hi." Mom and Chloe shared a brief hug.

"I will Vanessa and no problem see you soon."

Chloe then came to me as mom got into the car and whispered. "Good luck babe. Text me if you need anything ok?"

I nodded. "I will..love you Chloe."

"Love you to Max." She then pulled a little box out of her jackets pocket. "You didn't think you were going to leave without receiving my present did you?"

I smiled as Chloe handed me the small box. "Guess not." I opened the box and couldn't believe what it was. "Chloe it's beautiful." Inside was a necklace with a small blue butterfly. "This is to much Chloe it looks expensive."

She shook her head. "Nothing is to much for you and besides it wasn't that much i got it for a deal at a flea market."

I chuckled. "Well at least your honest. But i love it Chloe thank you."

She spun me around and helped me put it on. She kissed the side of my neck and whispered. "Your so beautiful Max."

I tried not to cry especially when she started rubbing my stomach. "And your so damn Sexy Chloe."

I could feel her smirk. "Damn right I am."

Then a loud honk made us jump. "Ahem you two do know i'm right here?" My mom teased.

I blushed and Chloe laughed. "Sorry Mrs.C!" She gave me one more kiss. "See you soon Maximus."

"Bye Che see you soon."

I got into the passenger side and we pulled out of the parking lot. I felt nervous. The last time i left Chloe like this we didn't speak for five years. But i know this is different. I'll be back no matter what.

* * *

We spent a good forty five minutes of the drive in silence. My mom tried making conversation at first but stopped when she saw i wasn't in the talkative mood. The whole time i was thinking on how to tell my mom while fiddling with the new necklace Chloe gave me. Then finally my mom sighed and asked. "Max is there something wrong? Your unusually quiet."

I gulped. Well here it goes now or never. "Actually mom there is...something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and continued. "Mom..i'm..i'm" I can't seem to say that one word. Come on Max just say it.

"Max you know you can tell me anything what ever it is."

"I'm pregnant!" I almost put my hands over my mouth. I can't believe i just said it out loud like that.

I looked to see my mom's reaction. She blinked a few times like she was trying to process what I just said. "Max that isn't funny."

I knew she'd be upset. "I'm..not joking mom..I'm pregnant."

The car almost jerked as she pulled the car to the side of the road. She took a few deep breaths and turned to me. "Maxine Caulfield. Look me in the eye and tell me what you just said isn't true."

I just kept staring at the car floor not looking at her giving her the answer she didn't want. "Max...God damn it Max! What fuck were you thinking!? Your smarter than this how could you let this happen!?

I swallowed down a sob. I thought i was prepared for this but i guess I wasn't. "I'm sorry mom." I mumbled.

"Sorry!? Max do you have any idea how serious this is!?" Then i could hear mom trying to keep herself from crying. "I..I never thought my daughter of all people would be in this situation..Who's the father Max? I demand to know who it is!"

"I..don't know mom..His name was..Brian and he was on vacation with his parents. We hung out for a few days and we had to much to drink one night..then he left the morning after.." I heard my mom curse.

"Max that doesn't make any of this any better! How could you drink and have sex with someone you didn't know!? I thought i raised you better than that..." My mom cried while leaning forward against the steering wheel.

I didn't know what else to say. What was there to say? After a minute she calmed down to speak again. "What are..What are you going to do Max?"

"I'm...keeping it mom." I replied quietly.

She shook her head. "Max you can't..You can't raise a baby by yourself! And if you think your father and i will then you got another thing coming!"

"I'm not raising it by myself..Chloe..She wants to help."

My mom laughed a bit like she didn't know how else to react. "Max i love Chloe I do but come on. She..She can't raise a baby Max and i shouldn't have to explain why she can't."

I clenched my fists trying to keep myself calm. "She's..getting a job at the diner and working on her G.E.D."

"Max you seriously don't know what the hell your doing do you!? Chloe can't take care of you herself and a baby from one diner job. Not to mention you'll have to quit school and raise the baby! Do you understand what i'm getting at Max? Your ruining not only your life but Chloe's as well. You can kiss your photography career goodbye. All that hard work and money trying to get you into a good school just went down the fucking drain!" She yelled.

I let out a few sobs because i knew she was right. Chloe may have volunteered for this but she shouldn't of have to. I knew i had to put my career on hold..but Mom's right a diner job won't be nearly enough to cover everything. And someone has to stay home to watch the baby. Even if Chloe get's a better job we won't know how long that would take. Arcadia isn't exactly that big of town with a lot of job openings. That means i'll probably be going through my entire college savings for financial support...then i will kiss my dream career goodbye.

After a few minutes of crying my mom put her arm around my shoulder. "Max..I know you were trying to take responsibility and i admire you for that. And i could never ask you to end a life. So maybe you should really consider putting the baby up for adoption. I know that sounds incredibly hard and and painful but you'll be giving your baby a chance at a more stable and well financed household. Sometime's as a mother we got to make really painful decisions in order for our child to be happy."

I couldn't answer. I was to upset...Because what my mother said was true.

My mom took a few more deep breaths before pulling back out onto the highway. "I can't force you Max. But i really hope you consider it." Not another word was spoken through the rest of the drive.

 _"I guess i wasn't really thinking that well about this at all. What do i do?..Maybe i should have brought Chloe with me."_ I glanced down and put a hand over my stomach. " _Could i really give it up?..Let some stranger take care of MY baby?_ _I read some of the stories of foster homes and such. Sometime's they are not that pleasant and I can't even imagine putting my baby through that._ I then looked at the necklace and instantly thought of Chloe. _"Chloe loves me. She's willing to do anything to care for me and this baby...I know what i want. And my parents are just going to have to accept that._

I just looked out the window watching the scenery go by. I didn't notice at first but my hand was rubbing my tummy trying to soothe the little life inside me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all here's Chapter 7 things aren't looking good for Max! Lets see if she can keep it together in this chapter. And as always Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- After the very painful silent car ride we finally made it home. Mom got out and slammed her door making me flinch. I took a moment to adjust myself and got out of the car as well. I went to the trunk and grabbed a bag and my mom grabbed the other and closed the trunk and i followed her inside the house. After walking in i didn't know what to do. So i just stood there fidgeting as my mom went into the kitchen.

After a moment she asked. "I bet your hungry. What do you want?"

I hated how my mom sounded right now. She didn't sound angry, disappointed, or sad. Just..there. No emotion. I'd actually would have preferred her yelling than this. "Apples...and ketchup." I mumbled as i walked in.

"Alright." Was all she said.

I just sat at the table trying to think of a way for her to talk to me. "Mom?...Are you...Do you hate me?"

She paused for a second then went back to looking through the fridge. "No..just..disappointed. We'll discuss it more when your father gets back home."

My entire being dreaded for that conversation. I barely made it through mom's talk I can't imagine what dad will say. I looked at the clock and saw i only had about an hour before he got back home. My mom put down a plate with an apple a knife and ketchup. She sat across from me as i nervously started slicing up the apple and dipped the slices in the ketchup and eating them.

"So Max...want to start telling me the truth now?"

I dropped the slice that was in my hand and looked up to see mom giving me the look with her arms crossed. "Wh..What do you mean?"

Her glare intensified. "About the father Max! I didn't want to argue about it in the car. You think I wouldn't know that you were lying!? I am your mother Max! Now tell me the truth! Who is the father!?"

" _Of course she would see through my story."_ "I...i did mom it's the truth."

She slammed her hand on the table making me jump a bit. "Max i am losing my patience! I never thought i raised a whore and a liar!"

There was nothing but silence. My mom looked a bit shocked from what she said but not to upset about it. Then i let out a few sobs.

"Max I."

I yelled back. "You don't know a damn thing of what iv'e been through! This never would have happened if we didn't move away!" I ran out of the kitchen and up into my room before mom could respond and slammed the door hard. I launched myself onto the bed and cried into my pillow. _"How dare she...She has no fucking clue of what i had to go through. All the nightmares I have to suffer every night...She has no right to judge me!"_

After about a half an hour of crying i pulled out my cell phone and dialed Chloe's number.

It only rang once. **"Hey babe how did it go?"**

I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit and answered. "Horrible...and it was only my mom."

" **Max what did she say?"**

"She..she said that there was no possible way that..we could raise a baby. And that..i was ruining my life..And yours...That I should just give it up for adoption." I replied between sobs.

After a moment Chloe spoke in a low calming tone. Something she rarely does. " **Max listen to me. You are not ruining anyone's lives ok? I Want to do this. And yeah maybe you have to put your photography on hold for a while. Maybe even for good I won't lie about that. But so what? It's life Max. Thing's can happen in an instant and change your life completely. Like my dad dying or you moving away for five years. We couldn't keep these things from happening. So we improvised. Yes i probably went the wrong way about it but look at what happened to you after those five years. You got scholarships and all that shit. It might not have happened if you stayed. This Max. This entire thing is just another obstacle we are just going to have to adjust to. Besides there are girls way younger than you that end up pregnant and still have successful lives later on. We're in this together babe i know for a damn fact we can do this.**

I stayed silent letting Chloe's words sink in. _"She's right. Life is unpredictable and we can't control what happens. If i do have to give up my career then so be it. I don't need a job to do what i enjoy doing. Me and Chloe will prove everyone wrong that we can in fact raise this baby."_

I smiled and said. "Thank's so much Chloe...I don't think i could do this without you."

She chuckled. **I doubt that. Your Super Max after all. But i guess it helps to have a side kick and trust me your not the only one getting there ass chewed out. David really wasn't happy about what i had to tell him."**

Before i could respond i saw my dad's car pull into the driveway. "Chloe..My dad just got home."

" **Put me on speaker and keep the phone in your pocket."**

"Chloe no i..I don't want you to hear this."

" **Babe..please i want to be there even if it's just over the phone. I want you to know your not going to be alone during this."**

I smiled. "Thank's Chloe."

 **"No matter what happens or what they say Max. I hella love you."**

"I love you to." I put the phone on speaker and stuffed it in my pocket. Then i waited. I heard the front door opening and close and some shuffling around. Then after about two minutes my dad pretty much screamed. "Maxine get your ass down here now!"

I flinched. I have never heard my dad so angry before. I took a shaky breath and slowly left my room and went downstairs. I entered the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch not looking at me and my dad standing next to her with nothing but anger. I was afraid to move any closer so i just stood there avoiding eye contact.

Finally after what felt like a century he spoke. "Is it true Max?"

I just nodded once still not looking at him. "Grr Fuck!" He kicked the reclining chair in anger making me jump a bit.

He turned to me and yelled. "Who was it Max!? Who's the son of a bitch that you opened your legs for!?"

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew he'd be angry...I never thought he'd be like this though. It hurt so much. I can understand why they be angry but a parent should never yell at there daughter like that.

"A...A boy..that was on vacation and."

My mom decided to join in. "Max stop lying to us! For god's sake don't make this any more harder than it has to be!"

"I won't ask again Max. Who. Is. The. Bastard!?"

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I can't tell them the truth. But the silence was making my parents more angry by the second.

My dad glared and said. "So you won't even tell us who you've been whoring around with!?"

I clenched my fists. I was not a whore and i will not just take that. Even from my parents. I glared back with tears still running down my face. "I'm not a whore! And i'm telling you the fucking truth! And this is my life and my baby and i'm keeping it whether you like it or not!"

My dad yelled back. "Like fucking hell you are! As long as we pay for everything you do as we say! You are getting rid of that bastard child one way or another I'm not going to watch you ruin your life!"

I instinctively put my hand over my stomach and getting angrier. "So instead of my life being ruined you want me to murder or get rid of another life!? Well I won't! I actually did try for an abortion when i found out but i couldn't because i'm not some heartless monster like you seem to be!"

He stepped closer to me. "What did you say to me!? I am your father you will not speak to me like that!"

I responded. "Well you sure not acting like one! Just like when you sacrificed my happiness and my relationship with Chloe five years ago because you wanted to make a quick buck and kiss your bosses ass you fucking tightwad!"

SMACK

My anger disappeared completely and was replaced with complete shock and betrayal as i held my sore cheek. My father hit me.

My mom had a hand over her mouth in disbelief not knowing what to say or do. My dad took a deep breath and talked calmer. "I'm going to give you a choice Max. Either get rid of it. Or your on your own."

I glared at him and whispered angrily. "I"ll just take a bus tomorrow morning."

Nothing else was said as i ran up stairs slamming my room door. I leaned back against it and slowly slid down crying.

 **"Max?"**

I wiped my eyes and pulled out my phone and set it next to me. I completely forgot about her.

"Chloe.."

 **"I'm here babe. And don't worry about a bus i coming to get you myself ok? Not up for debate."**

After a few more sobs i said. "Did...did i go to far Chloe?"

" **No Max you didn't you just said what you were thinking. And it doesn't matter what you hella said he had no right to hit you like that."**

"It...It hurts Chloe..It hurts so much...I feel so alone right now." I said between sobs.

 **"I know it hurts Max. But your not alone. You have me. Joyce, David, Kate, Dana. We're all here for you. So please try and relax. Deep breath and out. Being this worked up isn't good for the baby."**

I took a few deep breaths like Chloe said then asked. "How..did you know about that?"

 **"Well I've been researching most of the day. Gotta make sure my girlfriend/best friend and our baby are comfortable."**

I chuckled. "Your such a dork."

She laughed a bit **"Yeah well your dating this dork so thats on you."**

"And i wouldn't have it any other way...I love you so much Chloe."

 **"I love you to Maxi Pad. Try and get some rest i'll pick you up early morning tomorrow ok?"**

"Ok Che...I'll see you then."

We both hung up and i sighed. Never in a million years would i think dad would hit me like that. I slowly stood up and changed into my night clothes and slid under the covers. Before i closed my eyes there was a light knock at the door. "Max..it's me."

I groaned. "Go away mom...I don't feel like talking right now."

She gently opened the door anyway and shut it behind her. She made it to my bed and sat down next to me. I refused to look at her. "Max...Your father didn't mean to hit you like that."

"Gee could have fooled me." I replied sarcastically.

She sighed and continued. "Max we just want whats best for you. We don't want to see you ruin your life when it can be avoided."

I turned over and looked at her. "Would you have given me up If you were younger?"

It took a moment before she said. "Yes."

"I don't believe you..."

"It doesn't matter Max. I did have you at an appropriate time and had eighteen wonderful years with you. I love you Max your my daughter."

"You love me so much that you'd be willing to toss me out into the street while i'm pregnant?" I replied harshly.

"We are going to pay for the rest of your school year but other than that you will be on your own. As i said before Max. As a mother we got to make very painful choices to make our children happy and sometimes we have to make choices that hurt them completely in order for them to see the truth."

I flipped over with my back toward her. "That is really fucked up...I appreciate you letting me finish school but i'm not going to get rid of my baby. My mind is made up."

"Ok." She said with disappointment. "You'll see what i'm talking about Max. Sooner or later...I love you you'll always be my baby girl." She quietly left the room and closed the door.

I rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling rubbing my stomach. "I'll never abandon you..The last time I abandon someone I almost lost her forever i won't do it again especially to you...I love you"

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. The only solace I found by the end of the day was that i told my parents and got it over with.

I fell asleep dreaming about me and Chloe and our future child.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it Is Chapter. On a side note. FortNite is awesome totally recommended...Not as great as life is strange of course! Anyway as always hope you Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- After getting a few hours of sleep i left home after telling Mom and David what happened and where I was going and left Arcadia to bring back Max. It was still pretty early the sun hasn't even come up yet but i was used to this. I sometimes went a couple of days with little to no sleep. I was smoking a cigarette while listing to some music. I couldn't believe this happened. I never imagined Max's parents would react like this. I didn't care who Ryan was. If i was there when he hit Max i would have flipped shit. No one touches my Max. No one. I should have been more persistent about going up with her when she told her parents. Now she was most likely crying alone in her room.

It was about seven in the morning when i arrived in Seattle and I found Max's house at around eight thirty. I'm terrible with directions. I shut my truck off and threw away the third cigarette of the morning and walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later Vanessa answered a bit surprised I was there.

"Chloe..I wasn't expecting you."

I crossed my arms. "I'm here to pick up Max." I was not happy with Vanessa either. Especially when she didn't stand up for Max when her own husband hit her daughter.

She sighed and stepped aside. "Come in but can we have a word?"

"About what? How little you believe in Max?" I replied.

She escorted me to the living room and answered. "Chloe..If you love my daughter as much as you say you do. Please try and make her see reason. Do you really want to see her ruin her life?"

I glared at her. "I love Max more than i thought possible. But i will not force her or pressure her into anything. If she want's to raise her baby than fine. And i love her so much that i'll be by her side every second of everyday. We are going to raise OUR baby and nothing you say will change our minds."

Vanessa sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead like she had a headache. "Chloe..You are not qualified to raise a baby. I mean..look at you."

I gritted my teeth and replied angrily. "What about me?"

"Chloe i'm not stupid. You smoke pot, Your a high school dropout, You've been arrested more than a few number of times, you don't have a job, Your immature, reckless. The only reason i let you date Max is because you both have history and i know your going to grow up eventually. But in no way are you ready or capable of raising a baby right now. You can hardly take care of yourself."

I looked away for a moment. I wouldn't admit it out loud but what she said about me kinda stung. Because she was right about my past and behavior. I looked Vanessa in the eye and said. "Your right..There's no excuse to justify my behavior and actions. But i'm changing now. I know it's going to be difficult. And that i have a lot of growing up to do in the next few months but I will change. For Max, Myself, And our baby. I want to be the woman Max deserves and the parent the baby needs."

Vanessa sat down on the couch and sighed into her hands that covered her face. Then she looked up at me with sad eyes. "Nothing i say will change your mind will it?"

I just shook my head.

"How is Joyce taking this? She can't possibly agree to this." She asked.

"She doesn't but she does believe me and Max can do this unlike you and Ryan." I answered coldly.

She didn't say anything to that jab as she stood up. "I'll go get Max." And with that she went upstairs.

I waited for them to come downstairs and when i heard heavy footstep i knew it wasn't them. I saw Ryan walk in and he stopped a bit surprised I was there but then turned angry. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

I glared back at him. "Picking up Max."

"Why? So you can influence my daughter more? I knew the first time i saw you at the hospital that you've become a delinquent."

"I didn't influence her into anything. And you had no hella right to hit Max!" I yelled.

"Our family business doesn't concern you Chloe!" He yelled back.

"It does when you hit my pregnant girlfriend!"

Then Max and Vanessa came into the living room and Max immediately rushed to my side. I put my arm around her trying to give her as much comfort as possible. "Come on Max lets get out of here."

She just nodded not even looking at her parents as i guided her out of the house. "Go wait in the truck i'll get your bags."

Again she just nodded without saying a word. When i saw her safe in my truck i went back inside and the bags were pretty much thrown at me. "Tell Max we'll be here when she experiences reality." Ryan said coldly.

I glared at him picked up the bags and replied. "And you know where to find us when you want to see your grandchild."

Without another word i left the house and the banged with a loud slam. I put the bags in the bed of the truck and got into the drivers seat. I looked over at Max who was sobbing. I reached over and pulled her close to me. She didn't protest and cried into my shoulder. "I'm here Max. I'll always be here." I whispered to her.

"Chloe.."

She pulled away from my shoulder and we looked into each others eyes. Max's eyes held nothing but sadness and pain. I never wanted to see that. I wiped the tears of her cheeks and leaned in giving her the most gentle loving kiss i could give. She slowly kissed back. After a few moments we pulled away and i gave her a small smile. "Ready to spend Christmas with me?'

She gave a small smile back. "Yeah...Can we get something to eat first thought? I haven't had anything since lunch yesterday."

I turned on the truck and pulled out of the driveway. "Of course. We'll have feast. Just the three of us." I said happily. Trying to lighten the mood.

Max's smile grew as she rubbed her stomach. Yeah..the three of us."

* * *

After finally making it back to my house i grabbed Max's bags and she followed me inside. "Mom i'm back with Max!" i yelled.

Joyce came from the kitchen and hugged Max. "Max i'm so sorry about your parents i never thought they would kick you out."

Max hugged back and mumbled. "You and me both."

She broke the hug and smiled. "Well i guess i better get some extra servings for the holidays going. Make yourself comfortable Max. Your my family too."

Max smiled. "Thank you so much Joyce."

I decided to but in. "Well, guess Max will be sleeping in my room then! Come along first mate our ship awaits!"

Joyce shook her head in amusement. "No funny business up there got it?'

I rolled my eyes. "Come on mom it's not like i can get her pregnant."

Max groaned and smack my shoulder. "Your the worst."

I smiled knowing she was teasing. "What ever you say Bat Max."

We entered my room and i just threw her bags to the side. "There we go all unpacked!"

Max giggled. "The Chloe way of unpacking i guess."

"What better way is there?" I asked with a smirk.

"True but i think i'll do it the old fashioned way." She said as she started going through her bags.

"Alright let me know if you need help." As she went through her things i looked around my room and winced at how messy it was. Vanessa's words echoing through my head. **"You can hardly take care of yourself."**

I clenched my fists and thought. " _No...It changes right now. I'm going to be the partner and the parent Max and the baby deserve..Just like dad was."_ I went over to my desk and opened the drawer. Inside was my stash. I grabbed it all and threw them in the garbage can. I turned around and saw Max looking at me questionably. I smiled and acted casual. "I didn't think you'd appreciate the baby getting high from my shit."

Max just smiled and walked over to me. She leaned up and kissed me. After pulling away she said. "I'm proud of you Chloe...Thank you."

That honestly felt really good hearing that. I pulled her in an embrace and replied. "Anything for you babe."

I slowly got down on my knees and lifted Max's shirt up till her stomach was exposed. I felt Max stiffen up. I smirked she was probably getting the wrong idea...The wrong naughty idea. I began whispering. "Hey haven't really spoken to you yet and you probably haven't even developed ears yet either. But i just wanted you to know that your mother and i are going to do everything we can to make sure you grow up happy and healthy...Love you." I gave a light kiss to Max's tummy and looked up to see what i wanted to see.

Max was crying but the big smile on her face made it the good kind. I stood up and we held each other not saying a word. " _I swear i'll love and protect them both. Nothing will keep me from them. Nothing._ It had a rocky start but this Christmas break was turning out to be a good one.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all here's chapter 8. As always enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- Besides the situation with my parents the rest of the holiday break was amazing. It felt so nice to wake up every morning to the feel of being in Chloe's arms...Until i had to throw up. Joyce was being so supportive of us. She gave me and Chloe some pretty good tips and even though David wasn't thrilled with it he at least tried to be there for us as well. But Chloe. My dog Chloe almost has become a new person over break. After coming back one day after shopping with Joyce i thought we were in the twilight zone. Chloe's room was spotless. Not a single thing was lying around. Joyce was speechless. She also started taking things a bit more seriously. And was cussing a bit less. Of course she still had moments where she was her usual punk self. Which i didn't mind one bit.

It was now the first day after break and Chloe's first day working at the diner. I'm going to miss some of our free time but this is what we signed up for. I was currently in my room getting dressed and i paused to take a look at the mirror. It was faint but i could see the little bump starting to show. I say in about a month people will start noticing and that is what's terrifying me. I jumped a bit when i heard a knock on my door. "Max it's Kate!"

"Hold on!" I finished getting dressed and opened the door. "Hey Kate how was break?'

She smiled and said. "It was good. How was yours?" She leaned closer and whispered. "Did you tell your parents."

My smile disappeared and nodded. "Yeah...they pretty much threw me out." I said sadly.

Kate pulled me into a hug and i returned it. "Max that's awful. I'm so sorry. I'm here if you if you ever need anything ok?"

My smile came back. Kate is the sweetest person ever. "Thank's Kate. And i'm ok. Chloe's been taking really good care of me."

We broke the hug and she replied. "I'm happy that you have her. She's really good for you Max."

"Sometime's i feel like i don't deserve her." I whispered.

"That's nonsense Max. You both deserve each other and the fact that she's been so supportive of your situation just show's how much she love's you."

I sighed happily. "I know. Your right. Let's go before we're late for class."

Kate smiled and we walked out of the dorm together.

* * *

After classes me, Kate, Dana, and Juliet decided to have dinner together. So we went to the two whales. Because of there good food and seeing Chloe. We sat down at a booth and a familiar blue head approached us. "Well hello ladies decided to. 'Eat out' huh?" Chloe teased.

We all laughed not because of her bad joke but because she was wearing a uniform. "Wow Chloe looking good." Dana teased.

"Sorry i just never pictured you wearing something like that." Juliet commented trying to control her laughter.

Chloe crossed her arms in mock annoyance. "Keep that up and i'll serve you all raw food."

"I think you look lovely Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "Yes thank you Kate! Just for that desert is on me!"

I pouted. "What about me?"

She smirked at me and said. "Max you'll have your desert later."

My face went completely red as she winked at me. "Chloe don't embarrass me!"

Chloe snickered. "Babe your food craving's are embarrassing enough. I think the baby would like more than apples and ketchup."

"...Baby?" Juliet asked. I completely froze and Chloe looked mortified. I guess casually talking about the baby during the holiday break made her forget it was suppose to be a secret for a bit longer.

Dana answered. "Max meant uhh her cousin yeah her cousin is."

I sighed. It was just Juliet i guess i could trust her. "Dana it's ok. Juliet. I'm pregnant."

It was quiet at or booth and Juliet looked at me with complete shock. "Ohh...Damn umm thats a big shocker i mean i never thought you of all people would be...Sorry."

I shook my head. "Its fine. It was a shock to me as well. Promise you won't tell anyone."

Juliet nodded. "I promise. And if you need anything just ask."

I smiled. "Thank's Juliet." Then i glared at Chloe.

"Sorry Max i forgot ok? I'll make up to you i promise." She pleaded.

"You better Price." I warned.

Kate giggled. "Your in trouble Chloe."

Chloe shrugged. "I'm always in trouble. Anyway what will you fine ladies be having? And before you answer no i'm not on the menu. I'm on Max's v.i.p. menu only."

I groaned as Chloe laughed.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

She smiled. "Love you to babe."

* * *

After dinner we headed back to the sun was just beginning to set. When we got to the small courtyard we saw Warren sitting on a bench. My three friends gave me an amused look and i rolled my eyes. "You guys go on ahead i'll catch up with you."

"Let him down gently killer." Dana teased.

I shooed them away and they laughed all the way to the dorm entrance. I sighed and walked over to Warren. I liked Warren he was a good friend but he really needs to take a hint. "Hey Warren what are you doing?" I asked.

He looked up smiled and stood up. "Nothing i was just uhhh wondering if your not busy tomorrow night that we could you know see a movie and later on dinner?"

I will admit i'm a bit surprised. This was the first time he pretty much directly asked me on a date. Maybe now when i say no he'll finally understand i'm not interested in him in that way. "Warren I'm flattered but you know perfectly well that i'm dating Chloe."

Instead of looking sad or disappointed he kept that smile. "I know. But I won't give up Max. That's my new years resolution. Winning your heart."

I felt like screaming out of frustration. That was so cheesy and i don't need a love sick Warren spending the rest of the school year trying to win me over. Well he will probably lose interest once he see's that i'm pregnant. "Warren please just move on ok? I love Chloe and i really don't need this right now."

I could see he was starting to get frustrated. "Chloe Chloe Chloe it's always Chloe. What does she have that i don't? She's just a dropout punk"

I glared at him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. And you have no idea the connection we have. I love her Warren and nothing is going to change that so please. Don't do this ever again."

I stormed away before he could say anything else. I seriously hope he got the message this time because if he keeps pulling shit like this especially if Chloe was around there are going to be a few fists being swung.

I entered the dorm and went straight to my room and sighed. " _I need a nice long shower."_ My phone vibrated and i looked to see a text message from Chloe.

 **Chloe-Hey Max i'll be done with my shift soon want me to swing by? I hella miss you.**

I smiled. I could never say no to a Chloe visit.

 **Max- Of course you can dork your always welcome here**

 **Chloe- I'll be there soon and sorry again about mentioning you know what in public**

 **Max-Your fine Chloe and honestly i really don't care anymore everyone will find out eventually anyway**

 **Chloe-Good point. Love ya.**

 **Max-Love you too (Heat emoji)**

 **Chloe-NO EMOJI!**

I couldn't help but laugh. Chloe sure is a one of a kind.

* * *

I just got back from the shower room and saw Chloe laying on my bed. When she noticed me she sat up. "Hey Max."

I sat down next to her. "Hey. How was your first day at the diner?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A lot of walking but other than that not to bad." She answered while putting an arm around me.

I leaned into her side and rested against her shoulder. "That's good. I had a little..Talk with Warren a while ago."

"Oh yeah? Ask you to marry him?" She teased.

"Pretty damn close. You know what he said after asking me out? He said he made it his new years resolution to win my heart over and that he won't stop trying."

I felt Chloe's arm pull me a little closer. "Like hell he will. I'll knock him down a few pegs if you want?"

I smiled. "It's fine Che. I can handle it. And your really sexy when you get jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please what do I have to be jealous about? I got the most amazing girlfriend in the world with a beautiful baby girl on the way."

I looked at he questionably. "How do you know it's going to be a girl? It might be a boy."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope it's a girl i know it is."

"Well i think it's going to be a boy."

"Your on Maximus!"

We fell into a comfortable silence. I felt Chloe rubbing my stomach softly. "Your going to be a great mother Max." She whispered.

I want to believe Chloe i really do but sometimes i have doubts. "I don't know how to Chloe." I whispered back.

"Well you didn't get an abortion and you chose it over your parents and defended it despite knowing how..it came to be. Your a great mother already Max."

I smiled knowing that Chloe was right. Despite everything thrown at me. All the fears and worries i chose the baby over it all. "I love you Chloe."

She leaned down and kissed me and laid us down with our lips still connected. After we parted she whispered back. "I love you to."

She held me as I snuggled against her. I didn't care what anyone said. Right here in this amazing woman's arms is the safest place in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Bit late putting this chapter up. Fortnite's been really keeping me busy. But i was able to put it up before bed so yay! And thank you ll for the reviews it means a lot to me. Anyway's as always hope you enjoy :) Onward to Chapter 10!

* * *

Max's Pov- Its now the middle of February a few days till valentines day. Things have been kind of the same over the past month. Chloe is still working. She is working over time six days a week. On top of that she's been studying for her G.E.D so we haven't had a lot of us time. Warren is still trying to 'win my heart' No matter what i say he just won't let it go. Sometime's i see Brooke heart broken because of it. Honestly i'm starting to think she can do better. As for me well. It is clear that i am pregnant now. The bump is definitely visible. The doctor I've been seeing says the baby is developing nicely and looks healthy. That was a good relief. Plus my morning sickness has pretty much disappeared but i'm twice as hungry now along with other aches in my mussel's. The past few days people have been looking at me funny at first they thought i was getting fat but i think everyone is starting to see the real picture.

I stood in front of my mirror wearing a bit larger shirt i had to get to cover my stomach. I put my hand over the bump and smiled. Despite my fears and worries. Looking at the bump that contained the life of my baby made me feel...Blissful. "Ready to start another day?" It looked silly talking to it when it couldn't respond but i couldn't help it.

I was also excited in another couple of weeks we should know the gender. _"I'll win the bet Chloe"_

I took a deep breath grabbed my bag and walked out of my dorm and locked it. "Morning Max."

I smiled and turned around to see Kate. "Morning Kate."

She looked down and glanced at the bump that was visible with my hand over it. She leaned close and whispered. "How are you and the little one?'

I chuckled and replied without whispering. "Kate it's fine theirs no point in hiding it anymore so no more whispering. I'm not ashamed to be pregnant with my baby. And to answer your question we're both good but this little one has an appetite i think I've eaten a bus load worth of food alone yesterday."

Kate smiled and said. "Well i'm glad to hear it. And maybe it is Chloe's after all. She eats quite a bit as well."

"This is Chloe's baby so it would make sense." Chloe was proud to call this baby hers as much as i did. I refuse to even think about..Him..Being apart of this. No this is my and Chloe's baby whoever says otherwise can shove it.

Kate nodded. "I agree. Ready for class?"

"Yup i'm ready."

We walked down the hall side by side. As we reached the end i heard someone say. "Wow Max has really become a cow."

I groaned. _"Victoria"_

Then I heard Courtney. "I don't know she looks knocked up to me."

Me and Kate didn't hear the rest of the conversation as we walked down the stairwell and out into the courtyard. Kate gave me a sad look and asked. "You ok?"

I took a deep breath and replied. "Yeah i'm fine. I was expecting this sooner or later."

"Don't listen to anything they say Max trust me it's better if you just ignore it."

I looked at Kate and said. "I know they're not worth it."

As we walked to the main courtyard in front of the school we saw Warren standing at the entrance on his phone. I could feel a headache coming already.

Kate gave me a light pat on the shoulder as we walked to the entrance. We tried sneaking past him. But no luck. "Hey Max. Want me to walk you to class?"

I tried to be calm. Being worked up isn't good for the baby. "Thanks Warren but i'm good. I got Kate with me."

He sighed and said. "Alright. How about we go for a walk after school? You know just talk and get some exercise because no offence Max your getting a bit...thick around the middle."

I am NOT fat! "Listen Warren. Just stop it already i don't want to date you and if you keep this up i don't want to be your friend either. I love Chloe and we're staying together and for your information i'm not fat i'm pregnant with Chloe's baby. Now we have to go before we're late." And with that i grabbed Kate's hand and led us towards the class room leaving a dumbstruck Warren behind.

"You sure it was ok telling him that?" Kate asked worryingly.

"Yeah maybe now he'll get the idea that it will never happen between us." I replied with agitation.

We made it to class on time and during it i could see people whispering to each other and looking at me. " _This is going to be hell."_

* * *

When lunch came around i went to the lounge area with Dana to eat. She was the only one I had lunch with. We found a table and i opened the bag i brought with me. Still can't get over apples and ketchup.

"I've been hearing a lot of talk today Max..About you." Dana said as she sorted through her meal.

"I kind of figured..I kinda told Warren off this morning and told him I was pregnant and I heard Victoria and Courtney talking about how big i'm getting." I replied then took a bite out of the sandwich I made. Ham, cheese, apple slices, and ketchup. Yum.

She took a few bites out of her salad and said. "People are saying that you are. And most can't believe it."

"Well i guess it's hard to believe that the most quiet and geekiest girl in school is pregnant." I was half way done with my sandwich already. Should have made two.

Dana nodded then smiled. "Yeah well don't pay attention to any one. How is the little man?"

I smiled back and rubbed my bump. "Good the doctor say's everything is going fine. And Chloe insist's that it's a girl."

Dana giggled and replied. "Nah it's a boy i know it is."

I nodded. "That's what i tell her but she won't back down."

"That woman. How is Chloe anyway? I haven't been seeing her as much."

My smile disappeared. "She's been really busy. Been working a lot of hours at the diner and working to get her G.E.D. We barely been able to spend any time together."

Dana reached over and held my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's hard but you should look at it as a good thing. She's working and studying so hard for you and the baby. It just show's how much she care's and love's you."

My smile returned. "Your right. Thank's Dana."

I noticed my sandwich was gone but i was still a bit hungry."

Dana smiled and pushed the rest of her salad towards me. I smiled back and dug in. I was lucky to have such good friends.

* * *

When school let out i walked to my locker and noticed people staring at me and some even laughing. I sighed and ignored them. After putting away some things i headed for the exit and i heard someone say as i walked by. "Cough. Slut. Cough."

I bit my lip and just continued walking. If Chloe was there she would have knocked the person on their ass.

I decided to sit under a tree and relax. I sighed as i watched a few birds fly by. I started rubbing my bump. "Don't listen to what they say. They are just jealous that they aren't as well loved as you are."

I closed my eyes and continued to silently rub.

"Hey..Max."

Well so much for that. I opened my eyes to see Warren standing in front of me looking nervous. "Warren what do you want? I think I made myself very clear that."

"I'll help you raise it and be the father it deserves!"

It was so quiet i could here the breeze around us. _"Has he finally lost it!?"_ "Warren you..you can't. Why would you even suggest such a ridiculous thing!?"

He took a deep breath and said. "Because I love you Max! I don't ever see you with a guy so the real father must not be around so i'l take his place."

I shook my head. This has gone to far. "Warren enough! I'm seriously losing my fucking patience. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. With. You! Chloe and I are going to raise this baby together so get that notion out of your head. It's not going to happen. Move on Warren." I walked away from him he didn't follow me which i was eternally grateful for.

When i finally entered the dorm i went to my floor and saw it was empty. Good i didn't want to run into Victoria. But when i got to my room however on my white board in big red marker it said. 'Whore.'

Even though i was expecting it. It still hurt. I wiped the message off the board and went into my room. I sat down on my sofa and picked up my guitar. After wiping away a few tears i began to play. Iv'e been playing more lately. It's something i have been treasuring. Mother and child bonding time as i call it. Just the two of us and the sound of calming music.

After a few minutes i heard someone knocking on my door. "Hey Max it's me!"

I beamed and immediately went to the door and opened it and hugged my amazing tall blue headed girlfriend. "Chloe. You have no idea how much i need you right now."

"Whoa down tiger at least buy me dinner first." She teased.

I glared at her and pushed her away a bit. "Well you just ruined the mood."

She stepped inside and shut the door. "I'm sorry babe can you ever forgive me?" She asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I smiled and said. "I guess i can just this once."

"Victory for Chloe!" She kissed my cheek and sat on the sofa leaned back and groaned.

"Long day?"

She just groaned again. "There's an antique car show happening in the next town and everyone and there damn grandma drove by Arcadia Bay to get there...during lunch hour. I'm hella beat. But i got a shit ton of tips."

I sat down next to her snuggled into her side. "Chloe maybe your working yourself just a bit to hard."

She shook her head. "No i gotta keep saving up. We only have another four months before your due we need to start getting ready. By finding a cheap apartment. Or something. Baby clothes, diapers, crib, food, stroller. Not to mention us we have to cover as well."

I felt my eyes watering. "It just..doesn't seem fair Chloe..Your doing so much work and..I feel like i haven't done anything."

She put her arm around me and said. "Max you are doing something. Trust me dropping out of high school is a bad idea. You are not a burden if that's whats going through that hipster head of yours."

I gave her a quick kiss and said. "I know i just...feel like i should be doing more."

"Max you have a life growing inside you along with school. That's a lot of stress already."

"Yeah especially now that everyone knows" I said sadly.

"Just a few months till graduation. It'll fly by Max you'll see." She leaned down and kissed my bump. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Boy."

She looked up at me. "Girl"

"Boy"

Girl"

"Boy"

"Maxine Caulfield it's going to be a girl." She said playfully.

"I'm the one it's growing inside of I think i know better than you." I replied.

She laughed. "Perhaps." She kissed my bump again. "Well what ever you turn out to be. We'll love you all the same."

Our little moment was ruined by the buzzing of my phone. We both groaned as i pulled out my cell phone. It was a text message from Kate.

 **Kate-Max you should look on the school website. The new newspaper article just came out...I'm so sorry."**

" _Oh great now what?"_ I went to the website on my phone and checked the school new's. My heart sank and i tried not to cry at what I saw.

Chloe sat back up. "Max? What's wrong?" She asked worryingly.

I couldn't answer. I just handed her my phone and she read what i saw.

I saw Chloe's eyes become nothing but rage. "I'm going to kill the mother fucker who wrote this."

 _ **"Resident geek turned slut. Blackwell has a tiny new addition."**_ Blow the headline there was a picture of me earlier today in the school hallway. My bump clearly visible.

I couldn't help but sob. I didn't think it would go this far.

Chloe calmed down and pulled me into her arms as I wept. "It's alright Max. I'm here. I love you"

 _"This day couldn't possibly get any worse."_ I cried myself to sleep. In the arms of the girl i loved with all my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all welcome to Chapter 11 Sorry if it's late had a busy day yesterday. Today Warren still causing trouble and a special guest come's back! As Always Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I woke up in Max's dorm room. My arms wrapped firmly around her as she slept. I gritted my teeth in anger remembering how Max spent twenty minutes crying last night till she passed out. I was so fucking pissed. " _Make fun of her and me fine we're big girl's it don't bother us. Publicly humiliate her? That's taking it to hella far."_

I carefully untangled myself from Max so i didn't disturb her. And grabbed my jacket and beanie putting those on and carefully exited the room. I checked my phone and saw i still had about an hour till i had to get back to work.

I groaned. If I was honest. The job hella sucks. It wasn't the job its self just i'm not getting paid for shit. Even with all the extra hours.

But onto the task at hand. Before getting to work i wanted to visit a certain someone. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door and banged on it. "Wake up! I need to have a word with you!"

"Fuck alright i'm coming stop banging!"

I waited for the door to open and as soon as i did i pulled Juliet out and pushed her against the wall. "Chloe! What the hell's your problem?!" She yelled.

"You know damn well what the fucking problem is! You are in charge of the school news letter! How could you do that to Max!?" I yelled back.

She shook her head. "I swear to god i didn't do that! It must have been someone else from my team! You really honestly think i would do that to Max!?"

We heard another door open and Dana rushed to us separating me from Juliet. "What the fuck is going on here?" Dana asked angrily.

"She think's i put that article about Max up which I didn't!"

"If you didn't then give me the name's of everyone in your club i'll find out myself!"

"Stop it both of you!" Dana yelled. Then after a moment she spoke more calmly. "Chloe i know your upset we all are but yelling at and interrogating Juliet won't get you anywhere. Your not even suppose to be here. What would Max do if you got in trouble now?"

I stayed silent and bit my lip knowing Dana was right. If the principle caught me or another security guard besides David i'd be kicked out and arrested for trespassing and probably lose my job. Max didn't need that especially now.

Then she turned to Juliet. "And you. I know you would never do that to Max. But monitoring your club is your responsibility if you were more careful and aware of your clubs activities you could have prevented this."

Juliet just looked down at the floor in shame. Probably thinking Dana was right about that to.

"But there's nothing we can do about it now. It's done and we're just going have to live with it. Max is going to need us more than ever now and fighting amongst ourselves won't help her at all."

I sighed trying to release some of the stress and anger. "Your right..I'm sorry Juliet."

She shook her head. "No it's ok. You were just looking out for Max."

We shared a forgiveness hug and i looked at my phone again. "Hey i gotta get to work. Would you two mind looking after Max?"

They both smiled and Dana said. "Do you even have to ask?"

I smiled back and replied. "Thank's. Tell Max i'll text her later see ya."

With a wave i left the dorm and made it safely outside without being caught. When i headed towards the parking lot I noticed someone by the entrance of the courtyard. The little weasel that's been harassing Max for the past month. _"Warren. Is he waiting for Max? Like hell he is. He's been able to avoid me so far but no more."_ "Hey!" I called out.

He looked up startled seeing me. good. "Hey Chloe. What are you doing here? your not allowed here."

I stood in front of him and replied. "And your not allowed to creep by the girls dorm. Listen good because i'll only say this once. Stay away from Max. She doesn't want anything to do with you. Our business is none of your concern. If i even hear about you even looking at her funny. You'll be hella sorry."

I walked away from him but then he yelled. "I'm sure the principle would love to know you've been sneaking around school grounds!"

I immediately stopped and turned to glare at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He crossed his arms like a complete douche bag and said. "Want to bet on it? I'm sure you don't want that to happen right?"

"You have seriously gone fucking insane." I seethed.

"I think i'm the only sane one here. You of all people honestly think can take care of Max and the baby? Please get real." He replied.

I growled and said. "Stay away from them. I mean it. Max doesn't need your shit right now."

I quickly left before things got out of hand and went straight for my truck. " _Son of a bitch might make me late. Damn it!"_ I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the diner. " _If he even lays a finger on her i swear he will live the rest of his life without his balls."_

* * *

When i arrived almost five minute's late my mother stopped me as soon as i changed into my uniform. "Chloe this is the first time you've been late so i'll let it slide this once."

I sighed in relief. "Thank's mom i owe you one."

She smiled and said. "You can owe me by covering that booth in the back where you and Max usually sit. But try not to get to loud ok? We have other customers."

I was confused as she walked away but shrugged it off and headed for the booth. I put on a smile. "Welcome to the Two Whale's may I take your...order?" I paused. I couldn't believe who it was. Some one I thought i would never see again.

The person looked up at me and smiled. "Hey blue's clues! Long time no see. Looking good. That outfit looks totally rad on you."

"Ember!?" It was her. The only person who gave me hope after Rachel disappeared. She looked exactly the same from when I last saw her. Black loose tank shirt but it now has the Punisher skull on it. Black ripped jeans. Red tennis shoes. She still had that left eyebrow piercing. And her Hair was still dyed red with orange highlights and was styled the same. Short but longer right bangs almost covering her eye. Which both were a rare red. And don't get me started on her caramel toned skin and slightly busty chest. And as a bonus we were the same height.

My shock turned into joy. "Holy shit balls Ember! You did move here!"

She stood up and we hugged each other. I was so happy to see her again. The last time I saw her, her parents were house hunting and she and i spent four amazing days together. But never knew if she was going to come back. "Yup! A bit later than expected. Had some things to take care of back home before we could move but here I am!"

My mom yelled. "You got twenty minutes Chloe!"

I smiled and yelled back. "Thanks mom!"

We both sat down and I said. "Never thought i'd see you again. Knew you couldn't stay away from me." I teased.

She smirked. "Guilty as charged. So Chloe bring me up to speed. What have you been up to since i last saw you ten months ago?"

I laughed and leaned back. "Well where the hella should I begin?"

* * *

Ember looked at me with wide eyes and whistled. "Damn and here I thought I had some major drama issues. Sorry about Rachel Chloe. But happy you have Max now and a baby on the way holy shit I never thought i'd see the day."

I nodded. "Thanks I miss Rachel but Max has really helped me move on I've never been this happy in years."

Ember leaned back and folder her arms. "What about that night before I left?"

I smiled a bit. "I guess that was a good night to..Sorry if you were expecting something between us to happen after coming back."

She smiled and shook her head. "No it's alright really. I wasn't expecting you to wait on something that might not happen. Just happy to be your friend Chloe. Beside's I hear there's a lot of cute girls in Blackwell."

I snickered. "I'll admit there are some cute one's none of them gay though."

Ember cracked her fingers. "I guarantee you i'll have a girlfriend before April ends at most."

"Challenge accepted but Max is off limits alright?" I teased.

"Damn no threesome." She teased back. And we both shared a laugh.

"Chloe break time's over!" My mom yelled.

We both stood up and gave each other one more hug. "I am hella glad you came back Ember. I really need a good friend these days. I have Max but... You know what i mean."

We pulled apart and she patted my shoulder. "I know what you mean. I'm here if you ever need to vent alright? I start school tomorrow so i'll watch over Max for you. This Warren guy won't even know the alphabet when i'm through with him."

I smiled and replied. "Thank's Ember. I'll see you around."

"What are you talking about? I still have to order. If you think I'm going to give up the chance of Chloe fucking Price waiting on me in a cute waitress outfit then you don't know me that well."She teased.

I rolled my eyes as she sat back down and I pulled out my order pad. "Welcome to the Two Whales smart ass what can i get for you?"

"With that attitude I'll have no choice but to double your tip."

We both shared another laugh. " _This morning didn't turn out so bad after all."_

* * *

When i got off work late at night i debated going back to see Max. Sneaking past security was no problem but if Warren catches a glimpse of me he'll probably rat me out and i'll be in for a shit storm. But i decided to risk it. I'm not scared of that bastard and Max might need some of my lovin tonight.

I made it inside the dorm and knocked on Max's door. I heard some shuffling and the door opened. Max gave me a small smile and i let myself in closing the door behind me as I kissed her. After a good minute w broke away for air and Max was in awe.

"Wowser's. Your in a good mood." She said breathless.

I smiled and said. "I had a good day." I told her about Ember. How we met and became friends during summer. I told her everything i didn't want to keep secrets from Max.

"So you..had sex with her?" She asked softly.

I chuckled and hugged her. "Aww is someone jealous?"

I could practically feel her blush. "No."

"It's alright Max. It was only once and we did it just to..relieve ourselves from some of the stress and pain we both were going through at the time. We're only friends. She's starting school tomorrow you'll love her Max she's hella amazeballs."

She sighed and said. "I believe you. And i'm sure she's great. Sorry just been a rough day."

"People saying things?" I asked.

She just nodded.

"Well just ignore them Max. You won't even see most of these people after graduating anyway. Just focus on us ok?"

She kissed me again and smiled. "Ok."

I smiled back and looked down at her bump putting my hand over it. "How about we brainstorm some names?"

Max laid into my side putting her head on my shoulder both of us rubbing her baby bump. "I like Jacob"

I chuckled. "Girl name's Max. It is a girl after all."

"Shush you it's a boy." She replied.

"Alright i'll think of the girl names then...How about Chloe Jr.?"

All i got was a glare. "Yeah i didn't think so either."

We spent a good ten minutes coming up with name's till Max yawned. "Alright you time for bed"

Max was to tired to protest as i picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. "Can't you stay?" She asked.

I sadly shook my head. "Sorry Max but I can't..let's just say Warren ruined it."

"I hate him now." She whispered.

"I'll text you first thing in the morning promise. I love you so much Max." I whispered.

She smiled and whispered back. "I love you to Chloe."

I kissed her and the little one good night and quietly left.

I made it to my truck and headed home. I lit a cigarette and took a puff as I drove. _"I should plan something for Valentine's day. Get Max's mind off of everything. And spend the whole day together just the three of us."_ When i made it home i went to my room and I passed out before i even hit the mattress.

* * *

Yes Ember is back as a side character! If you don't know who that is. She's the oc i made up for my last two stories. Flames of healing. Version 1 and 2. I just love her character and couldn't help but add her into the story. But no worries still pure PriceField!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Thank you all for the continuing support. I really appreciate it. Here's Chapter 12. And as always enjoy :)

* * *

Max's pov- These past couple day's have been hell. I'm constantly tearing notes off my locker, wiping my whiteboard clean, and getting pointed and laughed at. Ever since that article about me went up people have been relentless. Principle Wells talked to me about it yesterday. He shut down the journalism club and took the article off the site. He also said that since no one is admitting to it no charges can be pressed. I felt bad I know Juliet would never do such a thing. The fact they took away something she enjoyed doing was just another slap to the face. But on a plus side my friends have been really supportive when Chloe wasn't around. I think I would have lost it if it wasn't for them. And Chloe was right. Ember is pretty cool. She's living in my dorm just one floor down.

I'm looking forward for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Valentines day and its on a Saturday. Chloe requested the day off so we can spend the entire day together. Just the three of us. No stress and worries. I couldn't wait but right now...

"Hey look it's Whorefield." Someone whispered to their friend as i walked by them in the lounge area for lunch.

That was my new nickname apparently. People can get pretty creative. Note my sarcasm. I ignored it like i always did and found my table where Dana was. "Hey Max whats up?" She asked.

I sighed and replied. "Oh you know same old shit different day."

Dana took a bite out of her sub and said. "Well don't pay any attention to them. Just try and think of the wonderful day your going to have tomorrow." She teased.

I smiled and blushed. I talked to Dana after Chloe left last night despite how tired I was. Despite how embarrassing the topic was she gave me some good advice. Tomorrow night I was planning for me and Chloe to take things more physically in our relationship. Because of two reasons. 1. I love her and I know we're ready. 2. My damn hormones are driving me crazy!

"Yeah i'm still a little nervous though." I admitted shyly.

Then someone came up behind me and said a bit loudly making me jump a bit. "Nervous about what?"

Dana laughed as i almost fell out of the chair. I turned over to Ember and glared at her. "Did you really have to sneak up on me?"

She grinned and sat down by Dana. "I didn't have to. But I wanted to. And damn that glare almost killed me i feel so bad for Chloe."

I just kept glaring at her as I took a bite out of my famous ham, cheese, and apple sandwich.

"Alright alright i'll stop." She then turned to Dana. And leaned back casually. "So Dana..you seeing anyone?"

I smirked as Dana almost choked on her sub. When i first met Ember this morning she was flirting with Kate without Kate even realizing it. It was adorable but when i mentioned to Ember that Kate was a straight christian she immediately backed down. Her and Chloe were so much alike no wonder they were good friends.

After clearing her throat Dana replied. "No I'm not...And i'm straight. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Oh come on your young experiment a little you might actually like what you discover." She said with a wink.

"Sorry but nope i already have my eye on someone anyway." Dana replied.

Ember shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh well can't win them all. Guess I'll just enjoy singles appreciation day tomorrow." Then she turned to me. "So Max how are you and the little one doing?"

I smiled and put my hand over my bump. "We're good thanks. He's always hungry though."

"I think you mean she." Ember teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Not you too. I'm telling you it's a boy."

Ember snickered. "Naw Chloe's right it's a gal."

"I can't wait to find out the gender so I can rub it in both of your faces."

Dana nodded. "I agree with Max it's definitely a boy with as much as she's eating."

Ember shook her head. "No her eating habit involves apples which is a fruit which clearly means its...a...girl."

Me and Dana looked at each other confused as Ember paused mid sentence. We noticed Ember staring over at something and when we followed her line of vision we saw Taylor eating by herself.

"Who..is that?" Ember asked in awe.

"Uhh That's Taylor she's one of Victoria's followers." Dana said with a bit if bitterness.

I winced because I knew that look Ember was giving. "Ember there are other girls here maybe."

Before I could finish Ember cut me off. "She is HOT! Holy shit those legs my god legs for fucking days!" I guess Ember really doesn't care who hears her. "I got to go say hi I'll be back!" She left before me or Dana could protest.

Dana sighed. "This will not end well."

I nodded and agreement as me and Dana watched the show.

Ember went over and sat down causing Taylor to jump a bit. Ember was talking. Looked like Taylor didn't want anything to do with her. Ember kept talking and smiling trying to spark a conversation. Taylor said a few things stood up and left her. Instead of looking sad or disappointed Ember smiled like she accomplished something and walked back over to us sitting down. "Give me two weeks and i'll have her in my bed."

I almost choked on the water I was drinking. "Ember i'm sorry but i don't think its ever going to happen"

She smirked and said. "We'll see."

We decided to drop the topic although I was curious as to why Taylor was eating by herself she always had either Victoria or the other Vortex club members with her.

* * *

Me Kate and Ember were walking back to the dorm. Dana had cheer leading practice and Juliet was busy trying to find the person responsible for humiliating me and causing her club to fall apart.

"So why did you decide to move to Arcadia Bay?" Kate asked Ember and I was curious myself. Chloe told me about Ember but nothing about her past.

Ember smiled sadly and said. "Well..Lets just say I wanted to start fresh...Leave the past behind me. And my parents wanted the same."

Me and Kate didn't push it. It seemed like a hard topic for her. "So anyway. Any plans for tomorrow you two?" Ember asked.

"Kate shook her head. "Not really just another day for me."

Ember put her arm around Kate in a friendly manner causing Kate to blush a bit. "It's alright you and me can spend singles appreciation day together. What about you Max? Got any..Special plans with Chloe?" She teased.

I bushed and stuttered.. "N..No not really."

Ember just gave e a knowing smile and a wink and dropped it. "Well hope you have fun."

Kate smiled. "Yeah me to. I'm sure Chloe has the entire day planned out already."

I chuckled because it was probably true.

"Hey Max!" I groaned. Then screamed in my head. " _He just won't give up!"_

The three of us stopped as Warren approached us. "Hey Max. I got tickets to a movie tomorrow if you want."

Be fore he could finished I snapped. "Warren enough! I'ts over. You lost. Move on its not happening!" " _Why can't he leave me alone? All this stress and agitation isn't good for the baby he should know that."_

"But Max I." Before he could finished me and Kate were both surprised when Ember stepped up to him and grabbed him the collar of his shirt. She looked absolutely pissed.

She didn't yell but her words were chilling. "You heard her she doesn't want anything to do with you. If you think I'll stand by and let you harass my best friends girlfriend then you better fucking think again. I've dealt with men like you before and trust me..You don't want to end up like them. You can threaten Chloe and blackmail her. But i'm not afraid of a coward like you. Final warning. Leave. Max. Alone. Got it?"

Ember did look pretty scary and her piercing red eyes just made her more menacing looking. She dropped him and she put a hand on my back guiding me away from him as Kate followed.

"Ember..Thanks." It was good to finally see that happen. All my friends were to nice or good to do that and Chloe couldn't risk getting in trouble.

Ember smiled and said. "No thank's needed. Your my friend after all right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Kate asked. "You ok Ember?"

Ember replied. "Yeah i'm ok. I rarely lose my temper but when I do. Look out." She teased.

when we made it to my floor Ember noticed a door as we passed by and beamed as she saw the whiteboard. "Yes! Taylor lives a floor above me. This will make things much easier."

I rolled my eyes as Kate looked confused. "She wants to date Taylor." I explained. Then I said to Ember. "Seriously though Ember I think you should give up on Taylor she's...Well a very confusing person." Which was true when she was with Victoria or her other Vortex friends she was a bitch but when alone she's nice and considerate.

Ember just continued to smile and shrugged. "I always did like a challenge. Besides she isn't so bad. Trust me...Sometime things aren't always as they appear to be."

Me and Kate jut shrugged thinking Ember will just have to learn the hard way.

When we got to our rooms Ember's phone rang and she answered. "Moshi Moshi?...It means hello in Japanese jackass...Yeah she's with me right now...Oh really? Well whats the magic word?...That is not a please that is the opposite of please...Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?... Alright I guess I can help out. See ya in a bit." Ember hung up with an amused smile.

She turned to us and said. "Well gotta go. Your vulgar blur haired girlfriend needs my assistance with something."

"But she's my vulgar blue haired girlfriend." I replied.

She smiled. "That she is...Really Max thanks for..Being there for her you two definitely deserve each other."

She gave me and Kate a hug and said she'll see us later and walked away..Rubbing her eyes. " _I guess she did develop feelings for Chloe. Maybe I should be more supportive of her perusing Taylor. Help her move on."_ And like I mentioned before Taylor isn't a bad person. Just ended up with the wrong crowd.

After we saw he gone Kate took my hand and asked me with that sweet smile. "You want to have tea? It's been a while."

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah that sounds really good right now."

We went to her room and it felt like the old times before all this drama started. We spent hours laughing and talking about the baby. I rubbed my bump with a smile. " _Your going to be very well loved when your born. Actually scratch that your already well loved."_ I couldn't wait for tomorrow it was going to be a day to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter 13! As always thank you for the support and Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It was the morning of Valentine's day. After my shift I called Ember to help me plan and set things up for me and Max's date day. I was now currently headed for Blackhell with Ember in the passenger seat. "Thank's again for the help Ember." It was so nice to have her back.

She smiled and said. "No problem you and Max definitely deserve the day to yourselves."

"Ain't that the hella truth." I looked at the bouquet of flowers Ember was holding that she had me stop for to pick up. I smirked and said. "I'm sure Taylor is going to end up throwing them back in your face." When Ember told me she had the hot's for Taylor Christensen. I couldn't help but laugh and feel bad for her at the same time.

Ember teased back. "At least i'm actually giving flowers to the girl of my affections. You didn't get Max anything."

"We just spent hours yesterday setting up for the perfect date. Plus she's dating me that should be plenty." I teased.

Ember shrugged. "Touche Chloe Touche."

After a few moments of silence i said. "Hey Ember. Thank's again for putting Warren in his place that means a lot to me. I couldn't risk losing my job."

"You know i'll always have your back Chloe. No one messes with my friends." She replied honestly.

"Always have your back to Ember. Good luck with Taylor. Fuck know's you'll need it."

We fist bumped and we both laughed. "Thank's Chloe."

The rest of the ride was us singing to music that was almost breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

We went up to the dorms and went up to Max's floor. When we got there Ember patted my shoulder and said. "Have fun..but not to much fun." She said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and replied. "Have fun playing with yourself today."

She pretended like she was shot. "Damn i think i felt that one."

We both laughed and after one more good luck Ember made her way to Taylor's door. And i went to Max's. I knocked and a moment later Max answered and smiled seeing me and hugged me. I hugged back and said. "I see that you missed me."

Max nodded. "You have no idea." She leaned up and kissed me and I was more than happy to return it. After we broke apart we noticed Ember talking to Taylor.

Taylor looked annoyed seeing Ember. But Ember just smiled and handed her the bouquet of flowers. For a moment Taylor looked stunned. She spent a moment holding them then gave them back. She said something but we couldn't hear exactly what and shut the door. I winced even though I knew it was going to happen.

Ember kept up her smile though put the flowers outside her door and came over to us. "Well always next time."

"I'm sure she'll see how good a person you are Ember." Max said to my surprise.

"Thanks Max." Then she gave me a fake glare. "At least one of you believes i have a chance."

I chuckled and replied. "I didn't say that i just meant it was going to be a challenge."

Ember smiled. "I know. She's just playing hard to get. Now off you go you two love birds your wasting daylight!"

I couldn't agree more. I held Max's hand and led us out of the dorm. "So what are we doing first captain?"

I smiled and replied. "We'll be plundering the Two Whales for some grub my first mate."

She chuckled and said. "Good because we're so hungry I think we can eat a whale." She rubbed her bumped as she mentioned, we.

"Where does it all go anyway?" I asked as we made it to the parking lot.

She shrugged. "Beats me. It's your baby Chloe it must have developed your appetite." She teased.

I lightly bumped her shoulder. "Whatever Caulfield." When we got to my truck I opened the passenger door for her and bowed. "After you Milady."

She smiled and said. "Thank you kind sir how thoughtful." I gave her a light smack on the butt as she climbed in making her yelp a bit.

"That was for the sir comment."

Max blushed a bit and said. "Well guess I'll call you sir more often now if thats what I get."

I to stunned to reply to that so I just shut the door and hopped into the drivers seat. I pulled out of the parking lot just as I saw Warren leave the school building. I honked the horn getting his attention and raised my arm out the window giving him the bird as we drove by.

Max shook her head in amusement. "Very mature Chloe...But awesome"

I smirked and said. "I couldn't pass it up. It was perfect timing."

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence as i held Max's hand with one of mine.

* * *

When we entered the Two Whales it was a bit busy for it being a saturday and Valentines Day. "I'm surprised Joyce let you have the day off. Max commented."

I smiled and nodded. "I know. She said that we both deserve to have this day to ourselves. Especially with how hard I've been working."

We went over to our special booth and sat down. Then mom came over. "Morning Girls. How are you?"

"We're good Joyce." Max said with a smile while rubbing her bump.

Mom smiled back and said. "Well that's good. And I can already tell your going to be a fantastic mother Max."

Max blushed a bit but her smiled stayed. "Thank's Joyce..that means a lot."

"I'll admit i had my doubts at first but after seeing Chloe taking responsibility and working so hard and seeing how affectionate you are with your child i can safely say you two can definitely do this. I'm proud of both of you girls."

Wow I didn't know what to say and it looked like neither did Max. "Wow..Thanks mom that..really means a lot."

She smiled and opened her note pad. "The usual girls? With a side of apples and ketchup?"

Max just nodded embarrassingly. "Nothing to be ashamed of Max. When I was pregnant with Chloe my favorite snack was salad with chocolate ice cream on top."

I mortified. "You ate THAT while i was inside you!?"

Her and Max shared a laugh. "How about i make this breakfast on the house will that make you feel better Chloe?" My mom teased.

I leaned back and said. "I suppose it's a start."

After she filled our order she left to give the ticket to the chef. "So how's school going Max? And i mean your actual school work lets not talk about any depressing crap today ok?"

Max smiled and nodded. "That sound's good to me. I'm doing ok. Getting by. Kate's a really good study partner."

"She is a very sweet person." I replied. I was glad Kate was around for Max. Especially after what Max told me about what happened to Kate in that other timeline she was in.

After a few more minutes of talking mom came over with our meal. Told us to enjoy and we dug in. "You know Max this is exactly where it began and in the same way."

She looked at me confused as she was about to bite into the waffle roll that had apples and ketchup on it. "What do you mean?"

"This is where we noticed you were acting a bit strange..Then you found out you were pregnant."

Max was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah..guess it was."

"You ok? I didn't mean anything bad about it." I said as I noticed her demeanor dropped.

She smiled and shook her head. "No i was just thinking...How terrified I was at the time...Thinking that my life was over..That i thought I lost you again."

I got up from my side of the booth and scooted next to her and held her close to me as tried to fight back a sob. "You didn't Max. I'm still here and i love you more than I thought possible. And your life was never over. It just took a very sharp turn and went into a different direction." I started rubbing her bump soothingly. "Now let's get you and our little girl something to eat."

Max replied. "Boy."

I rolled my eyes and agreed with her just this once.

The rest of the morning went without a hitch.

* * *

After breakfast we went to see a movie, then We had lunch at a local burger joint. Then went for a walk along the beach. To the park. Had dinner at a more fancy restaurant and then finally we sat on the bench by the lighthouse over looking the ocean and watching the sunset.

Max had her head on my shoulder as i had my arm around her. "This day was..Amazing Chloe. Thank you."

I smiled and rubbed my hand up and down her arm. "No thank's needed. I did all this because I love you."

"I love you too. And today was beautiful too. I feel bad for anyone who couldn't spend the day out here like we did.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Ember's Pov- Me Kate, Dana, and Juliet were in my room sitting on the floor in a circle with a deck of cards in the middle. The only sound was the ticking of my clock. "Got any five's?"

Dana shook her head. "Go fish."

I sighed and picked up another card.

'Tick tick tick tick.'

"Got any seven's?" Dana asked Kate.

Kate shook her head. "Nope go fish."

tick tick tick tick.

I growled. I couldn't take it anymore i had to let it out. "I hate singles appreciation day! Damn you Chloe!"

Juliet sighed and said. "Maybe we should play monopoly instead."

* * *

Back to the plot

* * *

Chloe's Pov- "Yeah that would suck." I replied.

We sat there in comfortable silence watching the sunset with my family.

"Hey Chloe?" Max whispered.

"Hmmm?"

She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I want you."

I almost had a heart attack. "What?" I almost yelled.

Max blushed and said. "I..want you Chloe. I love you and..I'm ready."

I swallowed a lump and m throat and asked. "You..You sure babe?"

She smiled and nodded after kissing me. "Yeah i'm sure."

I smiled back and kissed her before saying. "Well if your absolutely sure then I know the perfect place for our first time."

"I"m all yours" She flirted.

" _Oh fuck this is really happening! Come on Price pull yourself together this isn't your first rodeo. Just go with the flow be gentle and show Max how much you love her. Yeah I can definitely do that."_ Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Bit of a warning. The next chapter is going to be a lemon. So if your not comfortable with that then skip it There will also be a warning beforehand. And also Just want to say thanks again for all the support this story is getting. I never thought it would get this popular to be honest. I just post these stories for fun but now i'm more obligated to update this as much as possible for you guys. See you in either the next chapter or the one after :)


	14. Chapter 14 WARNING INSIDE

WARNING THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF DON'T READ. But don't worry this has nothing to do with the main plot so you are not missing anything. Just a chapter of two people showing how much they love each other. As always thank you for the support and enjoy. And a side note. I'll be gone for the weekend so won't update till Monday so i'll see you all then. :)

* * *

Max's Pov- This was really happening. I'm shaking in nervousness and excitement. Tonight me and Chloe were going to make love for the first time. I felt joy just thinking about it. Just the two of us expressing our love for each other in the most intimate way. Right now Chloe was driving to a surprise spot where there is privacy.

"We almost there?" I asked in anticipation. Now that this was finally happening my stupid hormones are going nuts.

She chuckled and said. "Damn someone's excited. But yes just about there."

I took a deep breath to try and relax myself. I should take this slow and enjoy our first time not rush it.

A few minutes later i finally figured out where we were going. "The junkyard Chloe?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup figured you'd be comfortable there. It's our secret spot after all."

I smiled thinking how considerate Chloe is. Yes having your first time at a junkyard may seem dumb to a lot of people but this place has so many memories. It's actually the place where Chloe first asked me out on our first date.

When we pulled up just outside the junkyard Chloe hopped out of the truck and opened the door for me and held my hand helping me step out.

The sun was gone and the stars were out but it was pretty cold. "It's kind of cold out here Che. I don't want to get sick."

She just continued holding my hand and led the way. "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

When we got inward. I smiled at what was out in the open area where Chloe and I shot those targets in the alternate timeline. There was a tebt set up. Big enough for at least five people. "Where you planning this?" I asked.

She just smirked and replied. "Maybe. I had a hunch it would happen tonight wasn't hundred percent sure though."

I gave her a quick kiss. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you to Maximus. Now it's about time I show you how much." She guided us to the tent and opened it up for me. I went in and was surprised at how much room there was. And it was warm in here as well.

Chloe came in as i sat down and shut the tent. "There's a heater over there in the corner it's hooked up to a generator Ember's parents let me borrow."

I smiled and said. "You really thought of everything huh?"

She nodded and pointed up. "Sure did."

I looked up to see what she was pointing at and saw that the roof of the tent was see through. I could see the beautiful night sky and all the stars. I was in awe. "Chloe." I whispered.

The next thing I knew she crawled over to me and place her lip's against mine. Our kiss was soft and gentle. Then I found myself being lowered onto the air mattress. When we broke the kiss i couldn't help but be in awe. Chloe's perfect self with her beautiful smile with the clear night sky above her. It would have made a perfect picture.

"You sure babe?" She whispered.

I nodded and whispered back. "Yes."

"Ok. If you feel anything uncomfortable let me know." And with that she leaned down and started kissing my neck.

I couldn't help but moan.

She kissed down to my collar bone while rubbing my bump. "This isn't going to hurt the baby is it?" She asked

I shook my head wanting more than anything for her to continue. "No it won't."

"Just making sure." She continued kissing downward as she slowly lifted up my shirt. My body was shaking from excitement. She pulled away and pulled my shirt up and removed it tossing it somewhere.

She smirked and said."Wow Max...You have definitely grown a lot didn't know they were that big."

I blushed and replied. "Blame the pregnancy."

"Thank you pregnancy" She kissed my neck and cupped one of my breasts making me moan and squirm a bit. "You ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah feels good Che." To prove it i sat up a bit and unhooked my bra throwing it over with my shirt leaving my completely bare up top.

She hovered over me taking it all in. "Shit Max...Your so fucking gorgeous."

I blushed a bit redder and beamed. "I'm not fat?"

She laughed and gave me a quick kiss. "Not in the least. Your not fat Max your pregnant with our baby. That just adds to your perfect beauty even more."

Dog she was so corny but I love it. Chloe then took her beanie and jacket off and pulled her tank shirt off leaving her in only a black bra. couldn't help but marvel her beauty. Chloe was perfect. And all mine.

Chloe slowly cupped my bare breast causing me to gasp. They were really sensitive right now.

"So soft." She purred. Then cupped the other one and slowly started massaging them. I was starting to squirm from pleasure. This felt so good and we haven't even gotten to the serious stuff yet.

Then i was forced to muffle a scream as she pressed her knee in between my legs. I started to pant and sweat. That felt so good.

Chloe looked at me me confused. "Did...did you just have an orgasm?"

I looked away embarrassed and she started chuckling. "Holy shit you did. Damn Max am I that good?"

I faced her again and replied. "That and my hormones are off the charts right now."

She smiled. "No kidding. Lets see if I can do it again."

I threw my head with a loud moan as she rubbed her knee. "Damn it Chloe. I'm I'm"

"Just let go babe let it all go."

And I did. _"Wowsers. This is incredible and my pants aren't even off yet."_

Chloe leaned back down and kissed down from my neck to in between my breasts and down my bump till she got to the waistline of my pants. She looked up at me and whispered. "Can I?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded. She slowly slid them down and took them off adding it to the pile of clothes. Chloe stared which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Don't stare like that."

Chloe snapped out of her trance and smirked. "Sorry Max couldn't help it you are so beautiful it should be illegal."

I blushed but smiled. "Thanks Che."

"Anytime." She ran her fingers up my legs and onto my thighs.

"Chloe you have no idea how much I want you right now." I moaned.

"I think I have an idea." She teased.

She moved her hand and slid her palm over my underwear causing me to gasp. "Holy shit Max. You weren't kidding. You are completely soaked down here." She said amusingly.

"Chloe!" I yelled in embarrassment. _"It's not my fault. I can't help it."_

She chuckled and said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Max. It's actually really hot."

She continued to rub me and couldn't help but squirm and moan. "Mmm Chloe..Please."

"Please what?"

I growled. I didn't feel like playing game's right now. "Please..I want you..inside me Chloe." I begged. _"That was so embarrassing."_

Her smirk turned into a gentle loving smile. "As you wish babe." She grabbed the side's of my underwear and slowly pulled them off. I was now finally naked in front of the woman I love. I could feel my whole body blushing. "Hella wow Max...I can't seem to stop saying how beautiful you are."

I smiled and said. "Your beautiful to you know."

She started stripping the rest of her clothes. I couldn't help but marvel her perfect body as each piece of clothing left her. Now we were both completely bare.

"Wowsers Chloe." I whispered in awe.

Sh smirked and said. "Like what you see?"

I just nodded like an idiot.

She smiled and said. "Want to...Make your first time interesting?"

I looked at her confused. "Interesting as in?" I asked slowly. Not sure what kind of plan she has. With Chloe it could be anything.

She didn't say anything as she went to the other side of the tent and opened up a box. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers and my body red as a lobster after seeing what she pulled out. "You...Want to wear that?" I asked in complete shock.

She nodded. "Only if you want to."

I debated. _I never would have thought Chloe would bring something like THAT for our first time together. Although the idea does kind of sound exciting."_

"Ok..I'll give it a try."

 _"_ You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes i'm sure but do you even know how to use that?"

She smirked and replied. "Of course I do. I'm Chloe Price remember?"

" _Good point."_

I watched her as she slipped on the device and crawled over to me. "Is it big enough?" I asked sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Sorry. I can still take it off if you want?"

I shook my head. "No it's fine..I want you so bad Chloe I can't wait anymore."

She smiled and crawled on top of me and lined up the device against my moistened area. "I love you Max" She whispered lovingly.

"I love you to." I whispered back. She pressed her lips against mine and slowly pushed herself inside me. I winced a bit and moaned. It felt a bit uncomfortable but not painful. She slowly kept pushing and pushing and I thought I was going to break till it was finally inside.

Chloe broke the kiss as I panted trying to catch my breath. "Fuck Max your hella tight. At least being so wet made it easier on you."

"Yeah thank god for that." I moaned.

"You doing ok?" She asked with worry.

I nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't hurt just trying to get used to it."

"I'll go slow then." She pulled out a bit and slowly moved back in. I moaned loud and looked up at the beautiful night sky. _"Finally. I'll now always be Chloe's"_

Chloe's thrusts started to pick up speed once she saw that i was starting to enjoy it. "Still good Max?" She panted.

I smiled and said. "Fucking great I think i'm close again."

She smirked. "Then I'll pick up the pace." And she did as she promised. She started thrusting faster and harder into me. I closed my eyes and tried not to scream in pure pleasure. "Chloe. Fuck."

I felt her hand reach mine and squeezed it. "Let it out Max. It's just us here. I want to hear you scream."

And I did. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Yes yes Chloe! More I want more give more!"

Chloe grunted as she started pounding into me. I swear my eye's are probably rolled back into my head right now. " _This is so damn amazing! Finally after weeks of suffering i'm finally letting it out."_ "Chloe I'm coming I'm coming!"

"Come for me Max! I want to feel you come!" She yelled.

After a few more hard thrusts i lost control. "Fuck Chloe!"

She stopped as i released all my sexual tension. I panted as i started coming down from my high.

Chloe smiled and said. "Damn Max...That was hardcore."

I don't know if it was my hormones or what but I was far from finished. I forcefully flipped us over so that I was on top. Chloe looked shocked at first but then moaned as i started grinding against her. "Fuck Max!"

I place my hands on her breasts and squeezed them as i started riding her like there was no tomorrow. "Max holy shit babe! Mmmm. Slow down a bit."

I just moaned and kept rising her for all she's worth. "Max. Max. Max. Fuck! I'm..Oh Fuck!"

I stopped and moaned as we both released at the same time. " _So good."_

After catching our breath i kissed Chloe then whispered. "I'm not done with you yet."

Chloe gave me a smirk. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

We spent a good hour and a half making love. We got rid of the device after a few minutes and almost did everything I could think of. Now me and Chloe were laying on our backs. Our bodies covered in sweat both of us trying to catch our breath. "Damn Max...That..was..hella awesome!"

I smiled and replied. "It was..The best."

"Never thought you'd be so wild. Guess your hormone's were working overtime." She teased.

I just blushed.

Chloe pulled me close and started rubbing my bump. "I love you so much Max."

I held back a sob. "I love you to Chloe..Forever." I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Forever." She gave me one more kiss before both of us passed out in exhaustion.

 _"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Sorry for the short absence had a busy weekend. Decided to spend Saturday outside and ended up with a really bad sunburn and didn't feel like doing anything Sunday because of it. This is why i don't go outside -_- Anyway here's chapter 15 and as always thanks for all the support and Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe"s Pov- I woke up to the rising sun shining through the tent. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes trying to get myself awake. After a few moments I smiled remembering the amazing night I had with Max. It was way better than I could imagine. I looked over at Max who was sleeping next to me with a satisfied smile on her face. I sat up and crawled to the pile of clothes and searched for my phone. When I found it the time said it was almost eight in the morning. Good thing it was a Sunday.

I grabbed my clothes and quietly put them on and snuck outside. I stretched my sore mussel's and lit a smoke. I decided to call Ember see what she was up to.

It rang three time's till she answered. **"Hello?"** She said groggily.

I chuckled and replied. "Hey sleeping beauty did I wake you?"

She groaned again. **"Chloe it's eight in the fucking morning on a Sunday why of all people are you calling me shouldn't you be having morning sex or something?"**

I snickered. "After last night i'm not sure i'd have the energy. It was hella fuckingtastic."

 **"Yeah yeah rub it in why don't ya."**

"Oh trust me there was plenty of rubbing. I teased.

 **"I fucking hate you."**

I laughed. "Alright i won't bring it up anymore. How did thing's go with you yesterday anything happen after me and Max left the dorms?"

 **"Well. Not really. Tried talking to Taylor again but she shut me out."**

"Ember i'm saying this as your friend. But i think you can do better."

 **"I know I know. Its just...She looks a lot like her Chloe."** She whispered sadly.

"You mean Emily?"

" **Yeah..."**

 **"** Ember you can't go after someone just because they look like Emily. That's not fair on either of you. And you won't be able to move on."

" **I know I know!...Sorry. But there's something going on with her I know there is. Something painful and..I want to help her out even if we just become friends."**

I smiled. "Your to damn kind you know that?"

She chuckled and said. " **Well i was raised by my mom. The most kind hearted woman on the planet."**

That was true. Her mother Amanda is very kind and sweet. "So true..Look i won't stop you from perusing Taylor. Just keep in mind of what I said alright?"

" **Yeah I will. But I really do like her Chloe. I think we can work all I need is for her to give me one chance."**

"Well I'll have your back either way. Hey how about we just hang out just the two of us today? The day before we worked. But let's just kick back and relax like before you left."

" **That actually sounds good. But what about Max? Figured you'd want to spend time with her."**

"Naw she'll be cool about it. She'll understand. I'll see you later ok?"

 **"Yeah see you later. And thank's Chloe."** Click.

I hung up and then felt arms wrap around me and I smiled knowing who it was. "Well hey there." I said.

"Hey there to you too." She replied still half asleep.

I turned around and kissed her. "How'd you sleep?" I asked after we broke away.

"Like I died and went to heaven. I haven't slept that good in ages."

I chuckled and said. "Tired you out did I?"

She just nodded against my shoulder. "Mmhmm."

"Well you did most of the work. I was hella shocked that you were such a freaky sex demon." I teased.

She groaned in embarrassment. "I told you...It was the hormones."

"Mhmm sure it was" I held her close as she kept her head against my shoulder. "I love you so fucking much Max." I whispered to her.

"I love you to Chloe." She whispered back.

After a moment we broke away and I held her hand. "Come on lets get you back to the dorms I bet you need a shower as much as I do."

Max smiled shyly and replied. "We did work up a sweat huh?"

I chuckled. "That we hella did."

When we were halfway to my truck Max stopped let go of my hand and held her stomach and groaned.

"Max! You ok?" I asked worryingly.

She looked up at me smiling brightly tears ready to flow out of her eyes. She just grabbed my hand and placed it on her bump.

"Max what's." I stopped mid sentence and beamed. The baby moved. It was faint but there was definitely a bit of movement. "Woah..That's..just wow." I was speechless. I never thought feeling our baby move like that would be so... Exhilarating.

Max wiped her and said. "Sorry for scaring you. Just surprised me."

I shook my head. "Your fine Max...I'm so hella happy right now i don't even know what to say."

"Me too."

I grabbed her hand and we continued the walk back to my truck. "Then lets not say anything."

Max nodded and rubbed her bump lovingly.

I helped Max into the truck and we left the junkyard and headed back to the dorm's. The smile's never left our face's.

* * *

When we walked to the courtyard we saw Ember sitting next to Taylor under one of the tree's.

"Why won't you leave me alone!? I told you i'm not interested! Now leave just like everyone else!" Taylor bolted passed us and we could see she was crying and ran towards the parking lot.

Me and Max shared a look of concerned and walked over to Ember. Ember rested her chin on her knees and sighed. "Hey Hot stuff another rejection?" I tried to joke. To lighten the mood.

Ember looked up at us and gave us a small smile. "Yeah but..I think i'm getting through to her."

"You sure? It look's like she yelled at you and took off." Max commented.

Ember chuckled and replied. "Yeah I know..But there's a reason. I think i'm finally understanding her. But forget that. Look at you two! Holy shit I need sunglasses from how much you two are glowing!"

Max blushed heavily and hid her face into my shoulder and I just laughed. "Well it was a very..Eventful night."

"Chloe!"

Me and Ember laughed at Max's embarrassment. "You know I love you babe."

Max groaned and replied. "Yeah. Love to embarrass me."

"Well that to." I said proudly.

Ember stood up and asked. "Did you tell Max?"

I nodded. "Yup she say's it's fine just going to walk her to her room."

Ember smiled. "Sure no problem I'll wait out here."

"Just don't get into trouble you two." Max warned.

"We'll try not to." We both replied at the same time and gave each other a fist bump.

Max rolled her eyes playfully. "Great now there's two of them."

* * *

We headed to Max's floor hand in hand and walked down the hallway when we bumped into Kate as she left the showers.

"Good morning you two." She said with a bright smile.

"Morning Kate."

"Yo"

"How are you two? Did you have fun last night?' She asked.

I smirked and replied. "Oh we had ton's of fun right oomph." I didn't finish my sentence as Max elbowed me in the side.

"We had a great time Kate." Max answered with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Me, Dana, Juliet and Ember had a game day yesterday it was...fun" She said forcing that last word out.

"You all have a foursome?"

Max elbowed my side again as Kate blushed red. "Chloe have some restraint."

I chuckled. "Sorry just hella happy right now." And it was so true. Yesterday and this morning have been amazeballs.

Kate's smile returned. "I can tell, i'm very happy for the two of you..Oh sorry I mean the three of you."

Max rubbed her bump smiling. "Thanks Kate."

We heard two voices leave a room and stopped as they saw us.

"Well well if it isn't Max Whorefield and her blue haired brute." Victoria said with a smirk. With Courtney next to her.

I gritted my teeth and snapped back. "Call her that again you spoiled fucking princess and I swear i'll throw you out he damn window!"

Max held my arm and said. "Just ignore them Chloe."

I was reluctant but nodded. "Alright. They're not worth it anyway."

"She has you whipped already huh?" Courtney commented.

I growled but kept my mouth shut. Max led us to her room with Kate not far behind us. Just as Max was about to open the door Victoria said. "I wonder how your bastard child will be like after being raised by a whore and a delinquent."

Max froze and her body shook. "Max? Don't listen to them."

Max ignored me and walked past me and Kate and up to Victoria with nothing but rage in her eyes. "Victoria crossed her arms and said. "What? Got something to say? Going to cry like a little b" **SMACK.**

The entire hallway went silent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin hit the floor. Victoria looked at Max in pure shock as she held her completely red cheek.

Then finally Max spoke in a chilling tone. "You..You can insult me. You can insult Chloe. You can insult our relationship. But. I will not stand here and let you insult my baby. Ever."

Without another word Max turned back around and walked past us going into her room. Me and Kate followed her quietly and I shut the door behind me. Max sat on the sofa taking deep breaths as Kate sat next to her hugging her. "Sorry." Max mumbled.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry about."

I nodded and sat on the other side of Max. "She's hella right Max. You did nothing wrong. Honestly i'm proud of you. You stood up for our baby like a true mother."

Max smiled a bit and replied. "Yeah..like a true mother."

"Want me to stay here with you? I can cancel my plans with Ember she'll understand."

Max shook her head and turned to face me. "No you go and have fun i'll be ok promise. Beside's it's been a while since me and Kate had a day to ourselves."

Kate smiled. "Yeah it has."

I smiled. "Alright, i'll see you later babe." I gave her a quick kiss. "I love you. Both of you"

She smiled. "I love you to Che."

I stood up and headed for the door. "See you later Kate take care of her for me."

She waved. "I will. See you later."

I left her room and shut the door behind me and headed outside to meet up with Ember. " _This is turning out to be another damn good day!"_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! This is the chapter you may have been waiting for! As always thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- It's been two weeks since Valentine's day. Things have been pretty much the same. I'm still being harassed by students. But Victoria hasn't been a problem since i stood up to her. As Chloe put it. 'Don't mess with mama Max.' I felt a little guilty about it. I'm not the kind of person that goes around and physically hurt people no matter how much they need it. But she crossed the line that day. Warren is still after me. But now he's being more cautious. Not being around when Ember is nearby. Juliet is still searching for the person responsible for the disbandment of her club. Dana and Kate are doing there same old things. Ember is still perusing Taylor. And Chloe is still working at the diner.

But right now she was taking me to my next checkup. I was the first appointment so it was about seven forty five when we left the dorms. We were very excited. Today we will be able to find out the gender of our baby.

"Excited?" Chloe asked as we stopped at a red light.

I smiled and said. "Very. Now we can stop calling the baby..it."

She chuckled. "True. Plus i can't wait to win the bet."

Apparently without my knowledge. Everyone threw in money for the bet of the baby being a boy or girl. Chloe, Ember and Juliet think it's a girl. While Dana, Kate and me think it's a boy.

"I still can't believe my girlfriend and all my friends are gambling over my pregnancy." I said with a small pout.

Chloe held my hand as she continued driving. "All in good fun Max. But in all seriousness I don't care what the gender is. As long they're healthy."

I smiled and nodded gently squeezing her hand. "Me too..that's all I want. For it to be happy and healthy."

"Well they have you for a mother so pretty good reason to be happy already."

" _Dog she can be so corny. But i love that about her."_

* * *

We were now in the waiting room waiting to be called back. Chloe was flipping through a magazine with a pretty hot looking chick sitting on a car on the cover. While I just had my eye's closed giving my bulge a loving rub. It has definitely gotten bigger the last couple of weeks.

I was broken from my trance when Chloe spoke up. "Hey Max?"

"Hmmm?"

She paused for a moment then said. "Have you heard from your parents at all?"

I bit my lip. I have not heard from my parents at all since Christmas break. I even tried calling mom once in January just to let her know I was ok. I just got the voice mail. I left a message but never heard anything back. "No." I whispered sadly. Even though I can understand why they would be angry it still hurts that they haven't spoken to me at all. Doe's this mean Iv'e been disowned? Was this permanent? I prayed it wasn't.

Chloe scooted over on the small lounge sofa and pulled me into her arms. I sighed and tried to relax. "I'm sorry babe didn't mean to upset you. They 'll come around eventually i know they will."

I smiled against her shoulder. "Thank's Che."

Then we heard. "Maxine Caulfield! The doctor will see you now."

We broke away and Chloe held my hand as we stood up. "Let's not dwell on it now. Let's go find out if our baby has a pecker or not." She teased with a grin as we followed the nurse.

I blushed. "Chloe! We are at a doctor's office have some control."

Chloe just kept snickering and I couldn't help but smile to. One of the things that I loved about Chloe. No matter the situation she always tried her hardest to make me smile.

After entering the doctors room I sat down on the bed and Chloe sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "Alright I'll get the doctor and he'll be with you in a moment."

"Thanks."

She left and closed the door behind her. I laid down knowing I will have to do so anyway. After a few moments I heard Chloe. "We're in the doctors office right now. Finally after months we'll know the gender of."

I groaned. "Chloe how many times do I have to tell you? Stop recording blogs of my pregnancy progression on your phone."

"...As you can see she still has cranky mood swings but at time's she can be as horny as a."

"Chloe!" I yelled in embarrassment.

I heard her laugh. "Come on Max I want us to remember this moment. Your embarrass now but in 20 years you'll love it."

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well there's a lot of things you could do to me." She teased.

I was saved from more embarrassment as the doctor knocked on the door and came in. "Morning Ladies." He said with a smile.

"I smiled back. "Morning doctor Clark."

"Yo." Chloe said casually.

He sat on his rolling chair and started taking notes. "How have you been? Anything new? Concerns?"

I smiled and rubbed my growing bulge. "I started feeling a bit of movement lately."

He smiled as he continued writing. "It'll be more frequent as the day's go by. Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Besides the sore mussel's and the other normal pregnancy symptoms i'm fine."

"That's good news seems everything is going as it should be. But pretty soon you'll have to watch what you'll be doing alright?"

Chloe spoke. "Don't worry doc I'll make sure she behaves."

I rolled my eyes as Dr. Clark chuckled. "Well that's a relief. Ready for your ultrasound?"

I nodded excitingly. "Yeah. Will we be able to see what the gender is today?'

He rolled his chair over to me and put on his stethoscope. "Should be able to. Just need to do quick check."

I lifted up my shirt and revealed my bulge and the doctor started listening. It was quiet in the room. I was gauging the doctor's reaction hoping not to see any worry as he listened. He pulled away and smiled as he stood up. "Everything sound's normal. I'll get the machine and we'll get a clearer look at the little one."

"Ok." I said with excitement.

He left and Chloe brought the chair over to my side and sat down next to me holding my hand. "I'm so hella excited Max."

"Me to I'm actually shaking a little bit." I replied.

After a couple of minute's he came back with the machine. He turned off some lights and sat down on the other side of me and started rubbing the gel on my bulge.

" _This is it we're finally going to know!"_

He put the camera on my bulge and moved it round a bit till we had a clear view of our baby. Me and Chloe were still in awe. This baby has grown so much since my first ultra sound it was almost unreal.

"Wow." We both mumbled.

"Indeed." The doctor commented. "From what I can see your baby is developing nicely. You still want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" We both almost yelled.

He laughed and smiled. "Alright no need to keep you two in anymore suspense. Well, I can definitely say from my expertise that your baby is in fact a.

* * *

I smiled so brightly it could match the sun. I was so damn happy right now as i walked back to the dorms. Chloe had to get to work after the appointment but I'll see her again later on for dinner.

As I walked to my dorms courtyard I noticed Warren waiting for me. I almost felt my happiness slip away but it didn't not even Warren could ruin this moment. I kept walking to the dorm's entrance and he walked beside me as soon as he noticed me. "Hey Max haven't seen you in a while."

I just kept smiling completely ignoring him. "Uhh Max hello?'

Still ignored him.

"Max i'm trying to." **SLAM**

I slammed the dorms door in his face. Damn that felt good.

Since I was on the first floor I'll visit Ember first. I walked down the hallway said hi to Alyssa on my way by. We may not be close but I still consider her a friend. When i was about to approach Ember's door someone came out. I was a bit shocked seeing who it was.

Taylor slowly closed the door and sighed sadly. She turned and looked up at me. I winced a bit. Her eyes were completely red like she been crying a lot and now that i have a closer look she had bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in a while. All in all she looked like hell. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked past me sobbing and headed outside.

After a moment i walked to Ember's door and knocked. Ember answered and smiled. "Hey Max what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well i was wondering if your free tonight would you like to come to the two whale's? Me and Chloe are having a little gender reveal party."

Ember beamed. "Hell yeah I'll be there! I can already smell that twenty five bucks!"

I rolled my eyes playfully then asked. "Umm I saw Taylor leave your room. What's going on with that?"

Ember's smile dropped a bit and she replied. "Oh. Well...Let's just say she had a lot to get off her chest. It's not my place to say. Sorry Max."

I shook my head, "I understand..She looked terrible though."

I could tell Ember held back a sob and answered with a "Yeah."

I smiled a bit. "You really like her don't you?"

She chuckled and said. "Yeah...I really do. But lets not talk about that for now. We got to invite the other gal's and settle this bet once and for all!"

I chuckled and nodded. "But we got like six hour's till then."

Ember got on her knees. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I shook my head in amusement. " _Her and Chloe are definitely friends."_

* * *

Dana parked her car outside the diner. I was in the passenger seat with Ember, Kate and Juliet in the back. "Alright lets get this show on the road!" Dana said excitedly.

I smiled. Knowing that my friends are excited as I was.

We entered the diner and sat at the usual booth. A few moments later Chloe came over and sat next to me with Dana on the other side of me. Juliet was across from her with Kate across from me and Ember across from Chloe.

"Still diggin the outfit Blue's clues." Ember teased.

Chloe just gave her the bird and Ember's reply was. "You wish."

"Already have." Chloe retorted.

I shoved Chloe a bit in playfulness and slight jealousy.

Chloe wrapped her arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry babe i'm all your's from now on."

Juliet made a barfing noise and said. "Get a room you two."

"Why don't you and Dana get a room." Chloe teased back. Causing both Juliet and Dana to blush.

"Chloe your such a pervert!" Dana yelled.

Chloe smirked. "Aren't we all?' She and Ember then fist bumped.

I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's playful banter. Poor innocent Kate was as red as a tomato right now.

"Can we please find out the gender now?" Kate said trying to change the conversation.

Everyone agreed. 'Yeah the suspense is killing me!" Dana replied.

"Yeah I want that twenty five bucks!" Ember said.

I shook my head and Chloe whistled crossed the diner. "We're ready mom!"

Joyce came over with a tray with a lid over it and set it down on the middle of the table. She smiled and asked. "You girls ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled but me and Chloe.

"Alright here we go. One. Two... Three!" She lifted up and removed the lid and they all practically screamed or gushed.

It was a cake with pink icing that read in big chocolate letters. " **ITS A GIRL"**

I couldn't help but laugh as Ember and Chloe both stood up and started doing as they called it a victory dance.

Chloe did that dance in the doctors office as soon as he said the gender. I was embarrassed and slightly disappointed that I was wrong about my baby's gender. But it soon went away. I was just happy it was healthy.

I looked over and laughed more as Dana handed Juliet a twenty and a five dollar bill.

Kate smiled at me and said "Congratulations Max!"

"Thanks Kate..Thank you for everything." She was with me when I first found out. If it wasn't for her being there with me at that moment i don't know what I would have done.

She just smiled and held my hand.

"So who's ready to dig into this cake?" Joyce asked.

We all practically raised our hand. "We are!"

Chloe sat back down next to me and kissed me hard. I smiled and kissed back. " _I'm so lucky to have such great friends. And especially Chloe. My blue haired punk savior. My everything. I know she'll always be by my side no matter what."_

* * *

Well there you have it! The big question is answered. But the next Chapter will answer another question. The next chapter will be a special one. It will explain the situation with Taylor in her point of view. So look forward to that. Until then have a nice day :)


	17. Chapter 17

Get ready for a good tear jerker. **Waring** this chapter will have mentions of self harm so beware for that. As Always thanks for the reviews and support and Enjoy :)

* * *

Taylor's Pov- I was once again huddled in a ball on my bed crying in my room. The lights were off and the curtains closed. My room was a disaster from all the times my grief turned into moments of pure rage and I just threw everything anywhere. Your all probably wondering why me. Taylor Christensen. One of the most popular girls in school was such a wreck. Well it all started right before Christmas break.

The day before break as I was packing my things to spend the holidays with my mother I got a phone call from the hospital. My mom was dying. Apparently and some fucked up irony. The surgery that saved my mom's back also caused an infection in her blood stream and spinal cord. There was nothing they could do it was already spread through her entire body attacking every organ. So on December 23rd as everyone from school and all my friends were preparing themselves for Christmas with there families I spent it saying my last goodbyes to my mother. She past away in her sleep an hour before Christmas Eve.

On Christmas morning as everyone I knew woke up to a room full of presents and smiling faces. I was in the morgue crying into the chest of my mother's body. On December 31st as everyone was preparing for New Years I was burying my mother. The only people who showed up was me and a few people my mom was friends with and some co workers. When midnight struck as everyone was celebrating a Happy New Year. I was on my knees crying over my mom's grave in the cold. Alone.

When school started back up I was a complete wreck. When I told my friends they were all there for me...At first. Towards the end of January i was getting angry at my friends because they were still treating me like i was still in grief. And maybe I was. Still am. But all I wanted was for them to start treating me like a friend like they used to do. Try and get my life back to normal again. No matter how many times I told them that they would always treat me with pity. One day I snapped and said some things especially to Victoria. Then they kicked me out of the Vortex club and they never spoke to me again.

From then on I was alone. I went to class everyday like a zombie and as soon as classes were over I just went straight into my room and cried myself to sleep. Then it was rinse and repeat everyday. There were times...Where I was very tempted to just end it all. I was literally alone. My mom was the only family I had left. Both of my grandparents were already gone. My mom was an only child and my dad took off when I was seven. I had no one. I was the last of my family. The only thing that stopped me from doing it were my mother's last words.

She said. "Promise me you won't give up. I know it'll hurt but your strong you'll find happiness again I know you will. I love you so much."

So for the past moth and a half I've been suffering. Alone and in pain. I guess this is karma for all the people I've bullied. Like Kate Marsh.

But then one day during lunch hour. This tall tanned skin, punk looking girl came over to me. She introduced herself as Ember Nixx and that she just moved to town.

At first I was to upset to deal with her especially since I didn't know her. So I stood up and walked away from her. Then on Valentine's day I got a knock on my door and when I answered it was Ember. Giving me a smile and presented me flowers. I will admit to myself. I was flattered. But I felt like I didn't deserve them. I told her straight up. "Leave me alone. You can do better." And I closed the door in her face. When I opened my door again the flowers were sitting right outside my door. I didn't have the heart to throw them away so I put them by my window in vase.

A couple of weeks went by and she was still trying to talk to me. I was getting pissed. I told her time and time again that I wasn't interested in being her friend or anything else. That I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be pitied anymore.

Then last night everything changed. I cut myself. For the first time. They say it helps get rid of the pain. I felt sick and disgusted doing it. But i was desperate. I wanted the pain to go away. Shortly after that i got a knock on my door. It was Ember. And of course I was stupid enough not take care of my wound so Ember saw the blood soaking through the sleeve of my shirt.

She demanded that she take me to her room to properly clean it and to talk. At first I refused. But as I looked into Ember's ruby eyes. I didn't see pity at all. Al I saw was concern and...Understanding. I just nodded and had her lead me to her room.

When she cleaned and patched my wound she asked me what it was that would drive me to do such a thing. I didn't answer I was so ashamed. What would my mother have thought if she saw me cutting myself?

When I didn't say anything Ember silently pulled up the legs of her black jeans and I couldn't believe what I saw. Her legs were covered in scars. From top to bottom. She then shared her story.

Her childhood best friend/girlfriend Emily committed suicide after she and Ember were kidnapped by a lunatic and raped her. Ember then killed him by setting the bastard on fire. After that Emily wasn't the same and one day committed suicide. Ember spent years in therapy. She suffered depression and started cutting. The reason she moved to Arcadia was so her parents could give Ember a fresh start.

I couldn't believe what I heard. How Could Ember go through so much and still keep a smile on her face?

After that I told her what happened to my mother. And the situation I was in. When I was done Ember held me as I cried myself to sleep and I spent the night in her room in her arms. For the first time since my mother's death I felt safe. Warm. And not alone.

It was about eleven in the morning the next day that we both woke up. She said that she was there if i ever needed anything or wanted to talk. I just nodded and quietly left her room. I saw Max in the hallway. I just walked past her trying not to cry and went straight to my room and Iv'e been in there ever since.

* * *

That's my story.

It was now close to 8 p.m. The entire afternoon I spent it in my room crying. I wasn't crying because of my mother this time. I wasn't crying because I did something incredibly stupid by cutting. No I was crying because I was alone again. I actually miss Ember. She never once looked at me with pity. She was always smiling. Telling joke's. Trying to make me smile. I wanted to be in her arms again. I wanted to feel safe again.

So finally i got the strength to go visit her. I left my room and slowly made my way to the stairwell. I walked to the first floor and made it to her door. I knocked but no one answered. She was probably out.

So I leaned back against her door and slid down to the ground resting my chin on my knees and waited. About twenty minutes later I heard the door opening and some laughter. "Night gal's! Thank's for the twenty five buck's Kate! And congratulations again Max!"

I looked up to see Ember walking down the hallway. As soon as she saw me she paused for a moment then walked a bit faster. I stood up as she approached me and she said in a low caring tone. "Hey you alright? Your eye's are really red."

I didn't say anything. I just stepped forward and hugged her like my life depended on it. She didn't waste time returning it and we stood there in silence not wanting to break contact. Then finally I whispered. "Can I stay with you? Please I..I don't want to be alone anymore."

She gently rubbed my back and whispered. "Stay as long you need to Taylor...I'm not going anywhere."

I bit my lip trying not to cry again. I pulled away a bit to look up at her beautiful ruby eyes as she looked back. We both closed our eyes and leaned in slowly till our lips finally met. This was my first time kissing a girl. I never really dated anyone. School always kept me busy then when my mom injured her back i definitely didn't have time then. But kissing Ember felt..So right. I haven't felt this good since my mom passed away.

When we broke away for air we were silent till i whispered. "I'm ready for bed now."

Ember stroked my cheek and god her touch felt so warm and electrifying at the same time. "You sure?" She whispered back.

I just nodded and kissed her again. She pulled the key out of her pocket unlocked the door and opened it and pushed us inside without our lips breaking contact. She closed the door and our night was filled with nothing but passion. For the first time in what felt like ages. I wasn't in pain anymore. I wasn't alone anymore. I felt loved. And wanted.

It was close to midnight when we both were finally spent. It was incredible.

We were both naked under the covers. Laying on our side's smiling at each other as Ember stoked my cheek. "Your so beautiful."

I swallowed down a sob and replied. "You are to."

"Would you be interested going out for dinner this weekend?"

For the first time since my mother's passing I chuckled. "You better take me out to dinner. I don't do one night stands."

Ember leaned forward and kissed me the whispered. "Neither do I."

Ember wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her resting her chin above my head as I cuddled into her embrace. We both fell asleep with smile's still on our face's.

 _"You were right Mother. I did find happiness again. I'll try and live on for you. "_

I finally felt at peace.

* * *

AN/ I will admit I shed a few tars while writing this chapter. Next Chapter will continue on with the main Plot. Until next chapter. Have a good day everyone :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone Welcome to chapter 18. Things get kind of crazy here! As always thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- It was Wednesday afternoon during lunch hour. I was at the table with Dana waiting for Ember to show up. She hasn't been eating lunch with us these past couple of days but she told us that she'll explain why today.

"Still can't believe we were wrong we'll never hear the end of it." Dana commented as she set her lunch in front of her.

I chuckled and rubbed the bulge that my daughter was growing in. "Yeah probably not. But i really don't mind as long as she's healthy."

Then I saw Dana's demeanor drop. "Hey you ok Dana?" I asked with concern

She nodded and said. "Yeah just...Thinking about some things."

I think I know what it was. "About..Your you know what?"

She sighed and said. "Yeah...I should never have done it."

"Hey. It's not your fault. You were scared and had nobody at the time. Don't blame yourself ok? I don't think she want's to see aunt Dana upset."

She laughed and smiled. "Probably not. Thank's Max. Your really brave and strong you know that?"

I shook my head. "I'm not. If I didn't have you, Kate, Juliet, or Chloe I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Ahem What about me? I'm hurt Max I thought we were friends."

Me and Dana both smiled and rolled our eyes. "And of course you Ember. How could I forget you?" I turned around to greet her but was mildly surprised seeing Taylor standing next to her. Ember was smiling and Taylor looked a bit uncomfortable being here.

"Oh..Hey Taylor." I honestly didn't know how else to react.

She just gave a weak. "Hey."

Ember sat down in her chair and placed her lunch bag in front of her. She then patted her lap. Taylor blushed a bit but made her way over and sat in Ember's lap. Shocking both me and Dana.

Ember kissed her cheek causing Taylor to smile a bit and Ember started sorting out her lunch like it was another normal day.

Me and Dana just sat there and stared in disbelief. _"No way. They are actually together? Damn. When Ember say's she'll do something she does it."_

Dana cleared her throat trying to get Ember's attention. "AHEM!"

Ember finally looked over. "What's up?"

"Aren't you going to explain..this?" Dana asked.

Ember smiled and replied. "Oh this? Well it's called a relationship. You see Dana when two people like each other they."

"Stop being a smart ass!" Dana yelled in annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh though and neither could Taylor. "Alright I'll be serious for once. Me and Taylor are dating now. I haven't been eating with you two because I was trying to convince miss stubborn here to join us." Ember teased.

Taylor looked away like she was pouting. Ember hugged her. "You know I like your stubbornness."

Taylor's smile returned.

"This better not be some prank Taylor. Ember deserves a lot better than that." Dana said a bit angrily.

I spoke up after seeing the hurt on Taylor's face. "Dana come on. Go easy on her. I think we should give her a chance. Besides Ember isn't that stupid to fall for something like that."

Ember replied. "Yeah!...Wait what?"

I smiled and continued. "So Taylor what have you been up to? Haven't really talked that much lately. Actually I haven't seen you around much now that I think about it."

Taylor shrugged. "Nothing really. Just been...Busy with school."

"How's your mom doing? Her back should be healed by now right?" I think I said something wrong because she started crying.

Ember turned her around and held Taylor as she cried into Ember's shoulder. "Shhh. I'm here Taylor."

Me and Dana were both wondering what was going on till Ember silently mouthed the word. " _ **Dead."**_

Dana put a hand over her mouth in disbelief. And I blinked a few times trying not to cry myself. _"Holy shit. I had no idea. I'm so sorry Taylor."_

We just waited till Taylor calmed down _._ When she did she turned back around and wiped her eyes. "S..Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Taylor..Just know that we're here if you need anything alright?" I said trying to let hr know she didn't have to suffer alone.

Dana nodded. "Exactly. I know we had our differences but no one should suffer alone through something like this. If you need anything at all just let us know ok?"

Taylor made a small smile and nodded. "Ok."

Ember put a hand on Taylor's cheek making her turn her head and they kissed. When they pulled away Ember said. "Told ya they wouldn't hate you."

She laughed a bit and replied. "I guess you were right...For once."

I smiled as they both shared another kiss. I was happy that Taylor found someone in her time of grief. And glad it was Ember. Taylor will find out soon how lucky she is if she hasn't already.

* * *

I was now on my way to the dorm after classes with Kate. Dana had practice again. Juliet was in the library. And Ember was off with Taylor somewhere. "Wow. Ember and Taylor? I never would have thought. Hope She treats Ember right." Kate commented after I told her about Ember and Taylor's relationship.

I smiled and said. "I think things will go just fine between the two of them. Ouch."

Kate looked at me with a bit of concerned. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The baby is just reminding me that she's still there. Want to feel?"

Kate beamed. "I'd love to." She gently put her hand on my growing bulge and we both felt another tiny kick. "Wow. That's incredible. How does it feel for you?"

I smiled and replied. "It feels...Almost unreal. Like. I don't know it's hard to explain. It hurts a bit yeah but emotionally...Words cant describe it."

Kate smiled back. "She very lucky to have you for a mother Max. And Chloe. She may not look like it to a lot of people who don't know her but she is very caring and supportive."

I nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more." I hate people who judge Chloe just because she like's to dress and act a bit differently.

"Hey Max!"

" _And the moment is ruined once a fucking gain."_

Warren walked over smiling and stopped in front of us. "Haven't seen you in a couple of day's how have you been?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Been great. Me and Chloe have been really good." I noticed he flinched when I mentioned Chloe. Good.

Kate spoke up. "Max we really need to study for that test."

I smiled knowing Kate was helping me get out of the situation. She wasn't entirely lying. We did have a test to study for. But before I could respond Warren interrupted. "Kate I'm trying to talk to Max here. It's kind of rude to be interrupting."

Now that was uncalled for. I jabbed a finger onto his chest. "No Warren what's rude is you still harassing me. How many time's do I have to say it for you to understand. I. Don't. Like. You! Now leave us alone"

Her glared at me then said. "Or what? Going to have those two punk whores stand up for you again?"

I glared back. "Take that back."

"Why should I!? They could be having sex behind your back for all you know. They were once together right!?"

I bit my lip trying not to buy into his words. Chloe already told me what happened between the two of them and said that they were just friends now. I know she wouldn't lie to me. And Ember doesn't seem like the lying type either. "First of all Warren you don't know what your talking about. All your information is from stupid rumors. Chloe love's me. And Ember is my friend. Now go, I got to study."

As I walked by him he grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Let go of me Warren. Now." I growled.

"Just one chance Max! That's all i'm asking for!" He yelled.

"I said no!" I yelled back.

Kate tried to intervene. "Let Max go. This is getting out of hand."

"Stay out of this!" He then pushed Kate so hard she fell to the ground.

"Kate! Warren stop! Your hurting us!" I knew Warren was getting a little obsessive but this is really starting to scare the shit out of me.

He grabbed my other arm and pulled me closer to him and I tried with all my might to break away. "Max I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I swear. Just give me a chance."

I shook my head till trying to get away from his grip. "No! Let go of me!" I was starting to get some student's attention out in the courtyard in front of the school entrance. Then i was completely mortified by what happened next. He forced his lips on mine. I was in to much shock to respond. Then all of a sudden I was hit with a flurry of memories.

* * *

 _I was in the dark room. Laying in front of the camera's. My vision was blurry. I felt weak. I couldn't even speak. Then I heard HIS voice._

 _" **Max you stupid ungrateful little.. You could have won the contest but no you had to shred that photo of yours up. That masterpiece."**_

 _I remember now. This is the timeline where I went back to save Chloe by ripping the photo I was suppose to turn in for the everyday heroes contest. But instead nothing changed and I lost my entire notebook of photo's._

 _ **"So not only did you have to snoop into business that didn't concern you. You also want to throw your life away like those sluts Rachel and that punk friend of yours."**_

 _No this wasn't right. This couldn't be happening._

 ** _'Well Max since you insist on becoming like them i'll give you what you want."_**

 _Then I heard clothing being removed and._

* * *

I was now crying and I retaliated by biting his tongue. Hard. He let go with a yell of pain and pushed me to the ground. "No stay away! Chloe! Help me!" I was still stuck in that flashback. I couldn't believe it. No I didn't want to believe it.

Then there was the sound of screeching tires.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I was able to get off work early today. So I was cruising back to the dorms to see if Max wanted to hang out or something. Then I saw something that made my blood boil as I was about to pass the school yard. Warren was harassing Max again. I didn't do anything. I couldn't risk getting in trouble now. Besides Kate was with her. Then after a bit he pushed Kate to the ground as he grabbed Max. It took everything I had not to jump out of the truck and beat him into the ground. I was praying someone would step in or Ember to show up. But no it just got worst. He forced himself onto Max and kissed her. My world seemed to stop as I witnessed this. Then I was broken from my trance when I saw Max getting pushed to the ground. I lost it. No one hurts my Max. No one. He could have injured the baby as well doing that. I was about to do something till I heard.

"No stay away! Chloe! Help me!"

That was it. He's a dead motherfucker consequences be damned.

I put the truck in drive and in rage floored it and turned onto the side walk and drove through the courtyard trying to get there as fast as possible. When I was close enough I slammed the breaks and the tire's screeched onto the concrete. I heard a lot of students yelling and running but i didn't care. I came here for one reason only.

I jumped out of the truck and bolted after Warren who was still shocked by what I just did.

"Are you insane!" **Punch**

I heard a snap as i punched him as hard as I could in his face. Probably broke his nose. Good.

I then tackled him to the ground with a yell and punched him again. "You motherfucker! Your going to hella pay for even touching her you bastard!" **Punch**

I was only able to get a few more punches in till i was tackled from the side and held down. "Chloe calm the fuck down!"

"Let go of me Ember! He needs to fucking pay! He hurt Max!" I yelled in pure rage. I guess students screaming about a truck driving through the courtyard gets around fast.

"Sorry." **Punch**

I blinked a few times and tried calming my breathing. Ember literally knocked my senses back. "E..Ember?"

She took a deep breath and replied. "Yeah it's me dumbass."

I looked around for Max. I saw her crying into Kate's arms. "Max..Max! I'm coming baby just."

I was interrupted and Ember was pulled away from me and I was forced to stand up. "Chloe what the fuck were you thinking!?"

I shook my head as David put my hands behind my back. "No no no! David please you have to listen to me!"

I felt him put the cuffs on. "Chloe you could have killed somebody! I'm sorry I have to do this."

I bit my lip trying not to cry. I wasn't angry at David. He has every right to do this. "I..Please let me see Max. Please David." I begged.

He sighed and led me over to her. When we were close enough Max looked up at me and immediately hugged my crying into my chest. "Chloe...Chloe."

I hated these cuffs. "I'm here Max..I'm so sorry I just..I just lost it and."

She shook her head. "I love you..I love you..Please don't leave me Chloe."

I chocked down a sob and replied. "Never babe. Never. You know i'd never abandon my two favorite girls."

I felt a tug and heard David say. "The police are here..We have to take you in Chloe."

Max gripped my jacket tighter. "No..Don't leave me..Don't go."

"I'll be back Max I swear. I love you and our little munchkin. In the mean time Kate and everyone else will look after ya ok?"

I looked over to see Ember and Kate smiling and nodding. Letting me know they will look out for her. "I have to go. Think I could get a kiss?"

She nodded and looked up at me and leaned up as I leaned down capturing her lips briefly. "I love you Max."

David then pulled me away and escorted me to the officers that arrived. I could see Warren being put in an ambulance. _"Good hope he got the message now."_

"Long time no see Price. Thought we wouldn't see you again. You know the drill." The officer teased as he put me into the back of the car.

When they shut the door I finally openly cried. " _I'm sorry Max..I'm so sorry. I fucked up again._

* * *

Whoa talk about making a grand entrance! Hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Things got pretty intense last chapter lets see how things play out for Chloe. As always thanks for the reviews and support. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- Iv'e spent a good two hours in my little cell at the police department. I was laying on the small bed my arm draped over my face. I still can't believe i did something so stupid and reckless.

I heard my cell door opening and someone said. "Come on. They're ready for questioning."

I sighed and got up as the officer lead me through the building. When i made it to the interrogation room. There was an officer. Principle Well's and David. I just silently went in and sat down next to David. The other two were across the table.

The officer began. "Chloe Price...Mind telling your side of the story?"

Being honest is all I can do. "I stopped by the school to see if my girlfriend Max Caulfield wanted to hang out or something. Then I saw her being harassed by Warren Graham. I stayed where I was till he forced her into a kiss then shoved her into the ground and...I guess I just hit my limit."

"Well according to some eye witnesses including one Kate Marsh your story matches. But that doesn't excuse what you did." The officer replied.

I growled and said. "So that bastard can grab an rub his hands and lips all over my girlfriend but I can't defend her?"

"Chloe calm down." David warned.

The officer continued. "Your right. If it was my wife I would have punched him in the jaw to. But you literally drove your truck off the road and crossed the front school yard at blinding speed. You could have seriously hurt someone. Or worst. Your lucky all you caused was a few tire trails in the grass and skid marks on the cement."

I slumped in mt chair because he was absolutely right. What if I did hit someone during my moment of rage?

"So how long am I in the slammer for this time?" I asked.

Principle Wells spoke. "We're not pressing charges considering the unusual circumstances and Mr. Graham can't either since it was in self defense. He will be punished with suspension. But Miss Price. You know full well that you are not allowed on school grounds or the dorms. You caused property damaged and scared a dozen students. I have a restraining order right here. It states that you are not allowed within two hundred feet of school grounds. If a single student or faculty member see's you around we will press higher charges and you will do time. Understood? I'm giving you one last chance Miss Price."

" _Great. Now i'll never be able to visit Max during the week. As much as that fucking sucks. It could have been worst."_ I thought to myself and signed the restraining order.

"Alright your free to go. This is your last chance Price. Try not to screw it up." The officer said as David led me out of the interrogation room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I truly was. I never meant to take things so far.

David patted my shoulder and said. "It's alright. Trust me anger and seeing someone you care about get hurt can make you do stupid things."

Nothing else was said as we walked closer to the front of the station. When we arrived my mom was there waiting there. She stood up from her chair and walked over and gave me a small hug. "I'm sorry mom..I'm sorry I keep screwing up."

"You didn't screw up. Let's just get you home alright?"

I just nodded and walked out of the station towards my mom's car. About five minute's later my mom finally got into the driver's seat. I saw David's car head back to the school as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

It was complete silence for a good ten minutes till I spoke up. "Mom..Is it alight we head back to the diner? I want to get a few more hours in and try and keep my mind occupied." I was exhausted from working most of the day today and the incident before. But I just want to clear my head and make a few extra bucks.

My mom sighed and said. "Chloe...I'm sorry but I have to let you go."

"What!? What do you mean let me go!?" I yelled in panic.

"Chloe what you did will spread through town like wildfire. Having you continue working at the diner after that is bad for business...I'm so sorry Chloe. As your mother i hate doing this to you but as your boss I have to think of the diner first."

I put my hand over my face and wept. _"What the fuck am I going to do now!? I was literally a couple weeks away from my G.E.D. The baby will be here in just a few months."_ I felt like I failed Max and our daughter.

My mom pulled to the side of the road and pulled me into her arms as I cried. "I'm so sorry dear. We'll figure something out."

 _"There's nothing to figure out. There's no fixing this. I'm fucking screwed."_

* * *

When I got home I just went straight into my room and locked the door. The only good new's out of this whole thing was that David was able to save my truck from being impounded. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost six thirty. I checked my phone and saw a couple text messages from Ember. But i didn't read them I wanted to make an emergency call. I dialed Max's number and waited.

" **Hello? Chloe?"**

She sounded so tired and upset. My poor little Maxi pad. "Hey babe it's me. How are you? Is the baby ok?"

 **"Y..Yeah the baby's fine and...I'm ok...Wish you were here though."**

I sighed and replied. "Me to Max...I'm so sorry..I fucked up again and..I lost my job at the diner Max. And I now have a restraining order from the school and...I'm sorry."

 **"This..Isn't your fault. You were just trying to protect us. We'll figure something out Chloe. We always do."**

I smiled a bit. "Yeah..We always do. Hey I hate to cut this short but you sound exhausted you should get some rest you and the little munchkin went through a lot today."

 **"I am a little tired But ummm..Chloe I...I remember."**

"Remember what Max?' I asked.

 **"How I...Got pregnant...It was him Chloe...I was right.."** She sobbed.

I tried not to cry as well. I prayed that she would go through life without ever having to remember it. "Fuck..I wish I was there with you Max..I'm so sorry..I can't even comfort you. What kind of fucking girlfriend am I!?"

 **"The best. Hearing your voice is plenty Chloe and I'm not alone. Kate's going to stay with me tonight..None of this is your fault ok?"**

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Ok...I love you Max"

She yawned and replied. " **I love you too."**

We both hung up and I couldn't help but scream into my pillow out of frustration. " _Just thinking about what that sick bastard did to Max..Fuck!"_

I decided to check my message from Ember.

 _ **"Hey heard from your mom that she had to fire you. I'm sorry Chloe I should have been there to defend Max. I'll make it up to you I swear. Visit my parents house tomorrow. See you after I get off school. P.S. You gave Warren a good beating thumbs up.**_

I smiled a bit and turned off my phone. What ever Ember has planned better help.

* * *

When I stopped by Ember's house I knocked on the door and waited. Then a few moments a later Ember's mother Amanda answered. She was bit shorter than me had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and a great heart warming smile. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans, She wasn't skinny but she wasn't big either just a bit of meat on her bones and was on the busty side.

She beamed and immediately hugged me tightly. "Chloe! Ohh it's so good to see you again!"

I smiled and hugged back. "Nice seeing you again to Amanda."

"Well come in I just baked some fresh cookies!"

I always did love her cooking. "Well don't mind if I do."

I entered the house and followed Amanda to the kitchen. I helped myself to some of the warm chocolate chip cookies that was out. "These are hella good. So any idea why Ember wanted me to stop by? She's still in school right now."

We sat down at the table and Amanda replied. "Oh I know why but you'll have to talk to Alex when he get's downstairs after his shower."

I shrugged and dug into another cookie. "So I heard you have been very busy these past couple months." She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..Got a baby on the way."

Amanda smiled. "Ember told me. I think it's wonderful your going through so much for the girl you love. Love like that rarely happens anymore."

"And I'm a lucky guy to have such a beautiful and amazing wife."

I smiled and turned around at the person who walked in.

Alex. Amanda's transgender husband. He was very tall , with short black messy hair, hazel eyes, wearing loose dark blue jeans, and a red shirt, and you could definitely tell he worked out. He may be seen as a woman in society but boy he did not act like one.

"Hey there Chloe long time no see! Heard you got yourself into a bit of a pickle." He said as he sat down next to me and leaned back casually.

I sighed and said. "Yeah. I got a baby on the way with no way of making money. I'm hella screwed."

Amanda put a bud light in front of Alex. "Thanks hon. You sexy woman you."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and squeaked a bit when he slapped her ass as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder with a flirtatious smile. "Bad boy."

Alex smirked back. "Wait till later."

I shook my head in amusement and laughed. They were still the same. Wonder if me and Max will be like that at they're age. "You two do know I'm here right?"

They both laughed and Alex cracked opened his beer. "Want one?"

I shrugged. "Why not I think I hella deserve one."

Amanda got me a beer and went back to baking and I took a drink. My first beer in months. "So you say your screwed huh?'

I nodded. "Yeah royally..I don't know what else to do."

After another sip Alex replied. "This girl. Max was it? Do you love her?"

I answered immediately. "More than anything."

"You want to provide for both her and the baby?'

"Yes of course I do. I want them to be happy without the stress or worry of finances." I answered.

Alex finished his beer and looked at me with a serious look. "Alright Chloe. I can help you out. You know I'm the foreman for the construction crew around here right?"

I just nodded.

"If you promise me to get your G.E.D by next week. I'll hire you."

I just looked at him complete shock. "You..You serious!?"

He smiled and said. "Yes. But! I'm only hiring you because i know you and of the situation your in and Ember pretty much got on her knees and begged. With your background I would have told you to take a hike if you were anyone else. Chloe. I'm giving you ONE chance only. Understand?"

I beamed and almost knocked him out of the chair with my hug. "Thank you Alex! I won't fucking let you down I swear!"

"Alright easy! Amanda might get jealous at this rate." He teased.

I let him go and he continued. "Of course you don't know anything about construction. We'll start you off with the small stuff over the next couple of months. Then if I see you are serious about it I'll teach you the real work. It's not an easy job Chloe I'm warning you now."

I shook my head. "It doesn't hella matter I'll learn. I'll be on my best behavior I swear!..Umm and no need to be rude but what's the pay?"

Alex finished his beer and answered. "I'll hold you to that. Oh and for new people like you it'll be just 17.50 an hour."

I swear I almost had a heart attack. _"Ember I owe you fucking big for this."_

* * *

Looks like Chloe finally caught a break. But how will Max fair now that Chloe can't visit the school anymore? Well guess we'll find out next chapter. Have a good day :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 20! Can't believe it's 20 already seems like yesterday i put up the first chapter. As always thank you all for the reviews and support Enjoy :)

* * *

Max's Pov- I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I really didn't feel like going to class right now. So much happened yesterday in just a span of a few minutes. I shivered from remembering the flashback I experienced when Warren forced himself on me. I always had the suspicion that it was Jefferson but I didn't want to believe it.

I turned my alarm off and rubbed my growing bulge. " _This isn't your fault. It doesn't matter if i remember or not I love you all the same."_

I heard a yawn and some shuffling around. I looked over at my sofa to see Kate getting up. "Morning." I said weakly. I was just to tired and out of energy.

She gave me a small smile and replied. "Morning..How are you doing?"

I sighed and sat up. "Ok I guess. Considering everything that happened."

Kate sat next to me and gave me a hug which I returned. "Everything will be ok. Just remember that you can talk to any of us anytime."

I nodded. "Yeah I know. Thank's Kate."

After that Kate went to go get ready for classes and I did the same. I was very tempted to skip today but I really needed something to keep my mind occupied. After changing I left my room and waited outside the hallway for Kate. I heard someone else leave there room and I saw Taylor walking towards me.

She stopped and asked. "Hey umm.. You ok Max? Ember told me what happened."

I smiled a bit. "Yeah Taylor I'm ok. Thank's."

She smiled back. "No problem...I also want to apologize for..Everything."

"It's alright Taylor lets just start over ok?" I answered.

She sighed and said. "Yeah. Ok that sounds good."

Kate exited her room and looked nervously at Taylor. "M..Morning Taylor."

Taylor cleared her throat and replied. "Morning..You uhh.. Ready for class?"

Kate made a small smile. "Yeah ready as I'll ever be."

We walked down the hallway met up with Dana and Juliet and tried to act like it was just another day of school

* * *

I noticed right away during first period that what happened yesterday was the talk and gossip of the day.

"Did you hear that psycho Price went complete Fast and Furious at the front of the school?"

"Yeah I actually saw it from my classroom window. What the hell was she thinking?"

"She was probably doped up again big time."

"I heard that senior Warren was all over her girlfriend and just lost it."

"You mean her knocked up girlfriend Max? Why the fuck would he do that..You think he's the father?'

"If that's true Max sure know's how to pick'em."

I tried to ignore the conversation behind me. I kept reminding myself that it was all just talk nothing more. When class started i tried paying attention to the teacher but then a wad of paper landed on my desk. _"I can only imagine."_ I unfolded it and glared at what I saw. It was a ridiculous picture of Chloe in what looked like a NASCAR driving over bowling pins in the shape of people. " _If your going to do shit like this at least learn to draw first asshole."_ I ripped it up and continued on with class.

* * *

It was all the same through the first half of the day. By lunch I felt like screaming and running back to my room. When I joined Dana Ember and Taylor I sat down and groaned. "I hate this day."

"I bet. People have been doing nothing but talk about yesterday." Dana replied.

I put my face in my palms and sighed. "I'm more worried about Chloe..She has a restraining order from the school and lost her job...She must be freaking out right now."

Ember spoke up. "I wouldn't say that. She should be at my parents place right now talking to my folks."

We all looked at her confused. "Why is she there?" I asked.

She just smiled and said. "You'll see."

I decided to shrug it off and just find out later. "At least Warren won't be bothering you now right?"

I sighed and said. "Yeah thank dog. I still can't believe he...Did that."

Ember growled. "I should have been there to beat his ass."

Taylor kissed Ember's cheek calming her down a bit. "It's not you fault."

"I agree with Taylor. You can't be around me all the time. Especially now that you have a girlfriend." I replied.

Taylor blushed a bit and Ember smiled. "Guess you got a point."

Dana decided to change the subject. "Any names picked out yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Got any suggestions?"

"How about Ember jr.?"

We all just glared at Ember and she shrugged. "What? It was worth a shot."

I chuckled. "You and Chloe are like sister's. She suggested Chloe jr. As well.

"I think you should wait till she's born. I heard that parents sometimes know what name to give them after seeing them." Taylor suggested.

"That..Actually sounds like a good idea. Thank's Taylor." I said with a smile.

"No problem." She said back with her own smile.

At least lunch made me relax a bit.

* * *

After the last class ended I went to my locker as usual to put my things away. But there was a problem. " _Are you fucking kidding me? Someone put a padlock on my locker. Great what am I suppose to do now?"_ I then saw a note taped to the back of it and read it.

 _ **"You need some form of protection."**_

I growled and tore up the note. " _Asshole's. Every last one of them."_

 _"_ Hey Max what's up? something wrong?" I heard Ember say as she walked over.

"Yeah some dumb ass put a padlock on my locker." I replied angrily.

Ember shook her head. "This school has a serious poor taste in humor. But don't worry I got ya covered."

She then put her backpack down and rummaged through till she found a paperclip and bent it. "This is a child's lock shouldn't be a problem."

She bent down and jabbed it into the lock and started twisting it around. "How did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"Youtube." Was her only answer then there was click. "There you go. Us 1. Assholes 0."

I smiled. "Thank's Ember." I went to open my locker. "You know you have been a really good."

 **POP!**

Everyone in the hallway turned to the sound of the loud popping noise. Ember stood next to me in disbelief. And i stood there trying not to cry. Inside my locker was what looked like a shaving cream bomb and now my face and upper chest was covered in it. What made it worse was the black marker writing on the back wall of my locker. " _ **Looks like that protection broke too."**_

A few more moments of pure silence and the hallway was starting to fill with laughter. Then I did start to cry. Ember immediately put her arm over my shoulder's and led me down the hall as quickly as possible.

Kate saw us as she waited by the entrance of the school and hurried to my side. "What happened!?" She asked.

I was to upset to say anything so Ember did instead. "Someone booby trapped Max's locker. Can you go inform someone? I'm going to make sure Max get's back to her dorm safely."

Kate nodded in understanding. "Of course." She then rubbed my shoulder to try and soothe me. "I'll be back Max."

She left and Ember continued walking me back to my dorm. "We're almost there Max. Just take deep breaths and try to relax ok?"

I nodded as I sobbed. " _I want this school year to end already."_

We made our way to my floor and Ember led me to she shower room. "You wash up. I'll go get you some fresh clothes ok?"

"Ok." Was my weak reply as I gave her my room key and she left to give me some privacy.

I slowly removed my clothes and stepped into the shower. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. " _Ok Max..It was just a dumb prank. Don't get upset it's exactly what they want."_ A moment later i felt the baby move. I rubbed my bulge trying to soothe my daughter. " _It's alright. Sorry to make you worry."_

"Hey Max I got your fresh clothe's right outside the shower when your done." Ember said from the other side.

"Thank's Ember."

"Anytime Max. And don't let this get to you alright? Your way better than they are." She replied.

I remained silent as I concentrated on cleaning myself up. When I was done I turned off the water. "Can umm..Can you hand me my clothe's? I can't bend over that well right now." I asked Ember.

"Sure I'll close my eyes."

I opened the curtain a bit and was met with a hand full of clothes with Ember looking the other way. I grabbed them and closed the curtain again. "Thanks."

I changed and stepped out. "You ok now?" Ember asked with concern.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Want me to keep you company?"

I shook my head. "No I..Just want to be alone right now."

Ember hugged me and said. "Alright I'll check back later ok? I'm going to visit Chloe I'd bring you along but riding on a motorcycle pregnant probably isn't a good idea."

I smiled. "Probably not but thanks for the offer. I'll see you later."

"Later." With that we both went our separate ways as I headed for my room. When I went into my room I immediately laid down on the bed. " _I'm so tired."_ It has been a long day.

A few minutes went by and I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it and saw A message from Chloe.

 **Chloe- I heard what happened. Are you ok? Who's ass do I have to kick?"**

I smiled and replied. **Max-I'm fine now Chloe. And I don't know who did it.**

 **Chloe- I wish I could stop by. I hella miss you.**

 **Max- I miss you too this is so dumb.**

 **Chloe- Yeah I know it sucks. But I got good news!**

 **Max- Oh?**

 **Chloe- Yup you are now talking to Chloe the builder!**

 **Max-Wait what?**

 **Chloe- Ember's dad gave me a job on his construction crew today! All I have to do is get my G.E.D by next week! Isn't that hella awesome!?**

Guess that's what Ember meant at lunch. **Max- Chloe you don't know the first thing about construction.**

 **Chloe- I know i'll be doing small stuff for a while then they'll start teaching me. Max i'll be making no less then 17.50 an hour. As a start! If i do well it'll just go up!**

Whoa now that's money. That's more than double than what she was making before. **Max- Chloe that's awesome!**

 **Chloe-** **I know right! That means I won't have to work constantly giving us more time with each other once you graduate.**

I smiled as I daydreamed that.

Me sitting in the living room feeding our newborn daughter and Chloe walks in from work at a reasonable hour and joins us on the sofa and pulls me into her arms. _"Now that is something I could get used to._

 **Max-That sounds really good. I love you so much Chloe. (heart emoji)**

 **Chloe- Love you too Max. And the little munchkin. AND NO EMOJI"S!**

I laughed and we spent the next half hour texting each other. _"I love this woman so much. Guess I owe Ember and her dad a big thank you."_

* * *

Poor Max can't catch a break. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter have a nice day :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter sorry for the delay. I decided to take Sunday's off. Because I'm working on a new story and will post it as soon as I'm done with this one. This is kind of a filler Chapter but it's a good change after all the drama that's happened the last few chapters. As always thank's for all the support and reviews and Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It's been a little over a week since my...Episode at Blackhell. I was finally able to get my G.E.D. thanks to Ember and Max for helping me study. I've hardly spent anytime with Max. This whole time I've only saw her once on Saturday when she came over to help me study and that took up most of our time. She's still getting bullied but thank's to my stunt it intensified. I'll make it up to her. By doing my damnist to keep this job and help support her. Right now I was in Alex's SUV. He picked me up this morning to help settle me in for my first day of work.

"Got steeltoe boots?' He asked.

"Yeah they're in my bag in the back seat." As much as I was not looking forward to wearing those.

"Good. Got a work shirt you don't mind dirtying?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Got safety glasses? Wearing plenty of deodorant? And no jewelry?"

I sighed. "Yes yes..And do I really have to take my necklace off?"

"Well if you don't mind it being caught in a mixer then having your entire body pulled in and turning yourself into a human milkshake sure you can keep it on." He replied with sarcasm.

 _"Ok that doesn't sound pleasant. I'll have to remember to keep it home on workdays."_ I removed it it put it in his glove compartment.

"Listen Chloe I'm not trying to be hard on you for personal reasons. This job as much as it pay's can be very dangerous if your not careful. I really don't want to visit your mother one day and tell her you got your leg cemented into the ground."

I fidgeted in my seat. I never really thought of the risks for this job. "Listen if you want to back out now I'll understand."

I shook my head. "No. I want... NEED this job. I'm not worried about myself. I'm more worried for Max and our daughter."

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Good woman. Just follow everything I say and absorb every piece of information like a sponge and you should be fine."

A few minutes later we arrived at the building that had lot's of construction equipment and trucks outside. He parked the car and I followed him inside after grabbing my bag. "Welcome to home away from home!" He yelled over the noise of machines running.

"Why is it so loud!?" I asked.

"We're prepping for a job we are scheduled to do! But I'll get into that later follow me to the changing rooms!" He answered and I followed him through the building. It was different then what I imagined.

A man walked by and high fived Alex. "Hey boss! Still kickin I see!?"

"Hey Mile's my man! Your wife says hi by the way!" Alex teased.

Mile's gave Alex the bird with a smile. "Enjoy the itching!" He replied as he walking away.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I continued following Alex. "I got a pretty small crew! They like to joke around but are harmless! So don't get upset with anything they say all in good fun!"

"Ok! He did seem pretty cool!" I answered.

We made to the changing room's where it was less noisy. "Alright you always change first then punch in. I don't like cheater's alright?"

I nodded and I went into the changing room. The auto lights came on as I walked in. " _Must be the only chick on the crew."_ I changed into an old pair of jeans I had stuffed in my closet and a brown shirt and replaced my everyday boots with my working one's. _"I feel and look ridiculous. Oh well beat's a waitress outfit."_ I put on my goggles and left the changing room to see Alex waiting for me.

"Alright Chloe go punch in and you'll be set to start your first day. You can punch in five minute's early. And you can be five minute's late. A second over and you are considered tardy. Get five of those within 3 month's your gone. If you call in sick more than 4 time's in three month's your gone unless it's a dire circumstance. Two no call no show's in a month your ass is gone understood? I don't keep around slacker's we're doing work for the county here."

 _"Looks like i'll have to be careful."_ I nodded. "I understand I'll try my best."

"There's no try around here Chloe. It's either do or don't. Follow me I'll introduce you to some of the guy's." I followed Alex as he led me to a group of four guy's loading equipment onto a truck.

Alex whistled to get there attention. "Hey jackasses! I want you to meet someone."

They all stopped what they were doing and faced us. "This here is Chloe. She'll be joining our crew today. Chloe this is Ben, Jack, Brett, and you already know Mile's."

"Finally this place isn't a sausage fest anymore hey Ben try not to scare this one off will ya?" Jack teased.

Ben gave him a quick bird. "Fuck off."

"Sure she's up for this?" Brett asked Alex.

I crossed my arm's and said. "Isn't that what your wife ask's you every night?"

Everyone but Brett laughed. "Ohh I like her already." Miles commented.

Alex continued. "Alright settle down that's enough of that let's at least try to earn our pay. Finish loading this bitch up and let's get down to business."

"Yes Boss!"

They immediately went back to work and I was impressed. "Wow not even a moment of hesitation."

Alex smiled. "Took awhile to gain they're trust and respect but they are a good crew. Come on let me give you a tour."

I followed Alex around the building. I was actually enjoying this day so far.

* * *

After the crew loaded up the equipment we headed out for our assignment. I was riding with Alex in the company truck. "Alright today we'll start repaving an old parking lot. Pretty easy assignment for a beginner like yourself."

I smiled. "Well that's good." I was actually kind of excited I always did love trying new thing's.

When we arrived the crew got out of the truck's. "Get your hardhat on and follow me."

I put on the helmet and followed Alex to the rest of the guy's. "How's babysitting boss?" Mile's teased.

"Please I babysit all of you schmucks everyday." Alex teased back.

"He's not wrong." Ben commented.

"Alright you lot know the drill unload the equipment and get the trucks in position and lets get started." Alex ordered.

"What will I be doing?" I asked in anticipation.

Alex smirked and went over to the equipment truck and pulled out a big Work Zone sign and handed it to me. "Stand at the left lane entrance of the parking lot holding this."

"...And?"

His smirk grew. "And that's it."

I frowned a bit. "That's all I'll be doing?" I asked with a bit of disappointment.

"What you'd think you'd be ready to jump in the mixer truck and have at her on the first day? Beside's that's some pretty damn easy money. Wish I could get paid 17.50 an hour by just holding a sign..Those were the days" Alex replied.

" _I knew he said he would start me off with the easy stuff...But standing around holding a sign for hour's wasn't what I had in mind."_

Alex patted my shoulder. "Look I know it seems like a boring job trust me I've been there. But someone has to do it as small as it seems it's still important. Don't want some dumb ass to drive into a pool of pavement mix. I promise once summer start's and you still want to work with us I'll start teaching you the harder stuff alright?"

I sighed and answered. "Ok. I'll do my best at my sign holding duty."

He smiled and replied. "Atta girl. Go make me proud!"

I saluted him and stood in the spot I was told to be. " _Alright simple minded drivers no one get's past me!"_

* * *

It was the longest and most boring day of work I ever experienced. When Alex brought us back to HQ as I dubbed it. I clocked out and changed. " _At least it was easy money."_

When I met up with Alex I followed him back to his car. "So how did you like your first day?" He asked as we pulled out onto the road.

I shrugged. "It was...Ok I guess."

He chuckled and gave me a light nudge. "Come on be honest. It was boring as fuck wasn't it?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. Sort of."

"Well don't worry you'll be getting into the more exciting stuff in no time." He replied.

 _"I don't care if i have to stand at that same spot for the rest of my life. As long as I'm able to support Max and our daughter then it's worth it."_

* * *

When Alex dropped me off at my place I opened the door kicked my boot's off and was greeted by the most beautiful person in the world. "Chloe I missed you!"

I smiled as Max ran into my arm's and hugged her as if my life depended on it. "What the hella are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I fucking missed you so much."

We shared a brief kiss and she said. "Dana gave me a ride. I really wanted to see you."

"Let's go see what mom is cooking up then we can catch up."

She smiled. "That's sound's good. We're both pretty hungry." She said while rubbing her bulge.

"Babe your always hungry." I teased.

She pouted and I couldn't help but laugh. " _I'd do anything for you Max."_

After dinner we headed upstairs to my room for some privacy. We laid down on the bed next to each other. "So how was work today?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Easy money..Max I was thinking that we should start looking for apartments."

Max was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Yeah probably."

I rubbed her growing bulge and continued. "I have a decent amount saved up from working at the diner. It'll help us get started and with the dough that I'll be making now we should be prepared for when the little munchkin decides to pop out."

Max groaned. "Do you really have to say it like that?"

I chuckled then slid down the bed and lifted Max's shirt up a bit exposing her tummy and I kissed the growing lump. "Hey in there. It's daddy Price."

"Daddy?" Max questioned.

I glared up at her. "Shhh we're having a moment."

She rolled her eye's but smiled as I continued. "Just want you to know that I'll do everything I can to make sure you grow happy and healthy. And that me and your mother will never stop loving you. And I'll be sure to teach you how to get all the pretty girls."

I laughed as Max playfully smacked me upside the head. "But no in all seriousness you should find someone boy or girl that's just like your mother. They will definitely be a keeper." I kissed the bump one more time then looked up at Max with a smirk. "And close your ear's for the next...Hour or so."

Max blushed but smiled back as I crawled my way up and kissed Max with every ounce of love i could give.

"I love you Chloe." Max whispered.

"I love you too. Let me show you how much." I whispered back. _"I'd do anything for the both of you."_

* * *

And another chapter done. Might not update tomorrow. It's my birthday! I'll see you all in the next chapter. Have a nice day :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hello Everyone! This chapter is another Taylor Ember episode just to see how the two of them are doing. Also thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday that meant a lot to me you guys rock. As always Thank you for the reviews and support and Enjoy :)

* * *

Taylor's Pov- It was the middle of March exactly one month since me and Ember first started dating. I'll admit I had some doubts about us being together. But time and time again Ember threw those doubts out the window. She's always so supportive and trying her hardest to keep me smiling. She's loud, funny, and energetic in public. But on night's where I hit my low point she calm, tender, and showers me in nothing but affection. I felt blessed to have her in my life. Even after all the rejections I gave her she didn't give up on me and i'm so glad she didn't.

Hanging out with the people I used to be..Unpleasant with like Kate and Max has been good on me to. When they found out about my mother all they said was that they were there for me and dropped it and started treating me like we have been friends for years. I never felt like that with Victoria and my other ex vortex club friends. Honestly the only reason I joined that club was because I thought being popular would be the easier life. But slowly and surly it started corrupting me I never realized how much till they kicked me out. All the people I've hurt. My mom would have been ashamed of me. But Max and her friends gave me a second chance and I couldn't have been happier. Besides they were more fun to hang out with.

Right now on a Saturday early afternoon I was fixing myself up in front of my mirror. Today I was going to meet Ember's parents for the first time and have dinner with them. I was actually a bit nervous.

As I was straightening out my hair after..An exciting night. I heard a loud yawn from my bed and then a groan. "Damn 12:30 already?"

I smirked as I kept combing. "We had a..long night."

I heard her laugh and say. "No kidding." I heard her slowly get out of bed and stood behind me wrapping me in a hug putting her chin on my shoulder. "Sorry about your hair."

I smiled and said. "It's fine..The neatness of my hair was not my biggest concern last night."

She turned me around and lifted me up pressing my back against the wall. "Yeah? What was your biggest concern?" She asked in a soft tone and kissed my neck.

I moved my head to the side giving her better access. "Making sure..I didn't pass out." I replied trying to hold back a moan. " _How is she full of so much energy? Not that i'm complaining."_

"That good huh?" She teased.

I wanted to say that she was an amazing lover but her ego was big enough as it is. "Your ok I guess."

She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Your lying but i'll let it slide just this once. Guess I better get dressed huh?"

I just realized that she was still completely nude. "That would be best. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

She gently set me back down and gave me a light tap on the ass as I walked passed her. "You are such a pig."

She shrugged with a smile. "Guilty as charged."

I closed the door behind me not letting her see the smile on my face. _"I think I'm falling for her."_

I headed to the shower room with my tooth brush and paste and found my usual spot. As I was about to turn on the water someone else came in. I glanced over a saw it was Victoria. We still haven't talk since I was kicked out of the club. She stared at me for a moment then went to a mirror to pretty herself up without saying a word. I was now trying to get done as quickly as possible.

When I spit out the last of it I wiped my mouth and headed for the exit. "I see you've been hanging around with that punk chick a lot."

I stopped as soon as Victoria said that. "Yeah..So what?" I said a bit defensively.

"Are you gay?" She asked bluntly.

I blushed a bit. I never thought of myself as gay. I just happened to be dating a girl thats all. But i'm not ashamed about it. "We are dating yes."

"I see...Is she treating you right?" She asked with a bit of hesitation.

I wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Yeah...I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

A few moments of silence went by till she finally responded. "Good. That's good."

When she went back to applying her make up I took that as the sign that the conversation was over and left. " _That was...Weird."_ When I returned to my room Ember was dressed in shorts and a sports bra doing push ups. This was her routine. She always did push ups and sit ups every morning. And the results definitely show. She even had a little six pack. Which I found hot.

She looked up when she heard me shut the door and grinned. "See something you like?" She teased.

I shook my head in amusement and replied. "Just enjoying the show."

"Well enjoy as much as you want." She replied and started counting her push ups.

Enjoy the show I did.

* * *

I clung onto Ember tightly as she drove her motorcycle. I love riding with Ember on this thing. The freedom feeling it gives off. And being so close to her was an added bonus. When we finally made it to Ember's house we dismounted and removed our helmets setting them on the handlebars. She held my hand and led us to the door.

She must of felt how nervous I was because she gave me a smile and said. "Hey relax. My parents are awesome. Nothing to be nervous about."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright. I'm ready."

She opened the door and led us inside. "Mom dad I'm home and I brought a very hot special guest!"

I blushed at her comment but heard someone walk in. "Ember! Oh sweetie so good to see you!"

Ember let go of my hand and hugged the woman. "Good seeing you too mom. Missed you."

"Missed you too." They broke the hug and Embers mom looked over at me and smiled. "You must be Taylor we heard so much about. My daughter is always talking about you."

"Mom!" Ember yelled in embarrassment.

She giggled and I couldn't help but blush and smile. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Nixx" I said extending out my hand.

She ignored my hand and hugged me instead. "Nice to meet you Taylor. And call me Amanda. Or mom since you might be calling me that in the near future anyway."

"Mom!"

I don't think I've ever blushed so hard in my life. Ember did warn me that her mother liked to tease but this was relentless. But not in a bad way. "Ok..Amanda."

She let me go and said. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Make yourself at home if you need anything let me know ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you."

As she walked past Ember I heard her say. "She beautiful Ember you got lcuky."

I couldn't but laugh when Ember groaned. "She seems really nice."

Ember smiled and pulled me into her arms. "Told ya. She already adores you."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Ahem Ember if your going to that at least go to your room first."

We immediately broke away and I noticed a very tall woman with short dark hair standing right outside the living room with her arms cross with an amused smile. "Oh hey dad. This is Taylor my drop dead gorgeous amazing girlfriend. Taylor this is my dad Alex"

Alex chuckled. "Wow I'm just dad huh? Not awesome or amazing just dad. Hello Taylor as my little squirt put it I'm her dad Alex Nixx." He said and held out his hand.

With a slight hesitation I gave him a handshake. "Nice to meet you Alex."

"Nice to meet you as well. Let's go the living room and have a little chat."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Dad don't interrogate my girlfriend."

He wrapped both of his arm's around us and led us to the living room. "You worry to much squirt. I just want to know how you were able to snag such a looker."

"Dad!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. " _What was I so nervous about?"_

* * *

It was now dinner time and Amanda made a nice pot roast. We all gathered out plates and sat down at the table. I was sitting next to Ember with her parents at both ends of the table. "This is delicious Amanda." No joke Amanda was a great cook.

She bamed and said. "Why thank you Taylor. I wanted it to be perfect. It's not everyday Ember bring's home a pretty girl."

"Mom!"

I blushed and replied. "Oh really? I'd figured she'd bring home lot's of girls."

"Nope your the first girlfriend she's had since she was fourteen." Alex answered.

I looked over at Ember in a bit of shock as she tried to avoid my gaze. " _I'm her first relationship since her late friend Emily?"_

Ember chuckled nervously and tried to change the subject. 'So uhh Dad how's Chloe been doing on your crew?"

"Honestly. Better than I thought she's definitely matured a lot since last summer when we were house hunting." He answered.

I was glad Chloe was able to find stability again. I could tell just how much she loves Max and they're unborn daughter. It still baffles me who the father is but I don't ask it's none of my business.

"She's definitely grown a lot Joyce tells me she's very proud of her." Amanda commented. "What about you Taylor? What do your parents do for a living?"

I completely froze. Did Ember really not tell them?

Ember cleared her throat and said. "Let's talk about that later mom."

"Oh ok. Well then do you have any siblings? I come from a family of."

I didn't give her time to finish as I quickly stood up and bolted out of the kitchen and out the door. I sat on the door step and curled up crying. I didn't think I would be affected this much. I was jealous of Ember. She had the perfect parents a great family. And it all reminded me that I had nothing. Just me and me alone.

A few minutes later someone opened and closed the door and sat next to me. I was a bit surprised seeing Amanda. She just gave me a kind smile and pulled me into her arms making me cry even more.

"Shhh It's alright Taylor. Just let it out." She whispered.

After a few moments I finally calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I should be sorry I had no idea what you've been through till now."

I wiped my eyes and continued. "I'm alone and it scares me."

Amanda's smile didn't falter. "I was exactly in the same boat as you Taylor."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She continued. "I grew up in a pretty decent sized household. I'm the youngest of the four children my parents had. I had a very great and happy childhood. When I turned thirteen though everything changed. That was when I first met Alex. Gosh was he so different from all the other girls I was friends with. So different that it made me want to connect with him at the time. I found him interesting. As time went on our relationship went from friends, to best friends to..Lovers. I will admit I was completely terrified of what everyone would think. It wasn't really common back then for two women to be together. Even if Alex always called himself a boy. When I was fifteen my family found out about the two of us. My parents gave me an ultimatum. It was either Alex..Or them. And I chose Alex. I just loved him so much I couldn't imagine life without him. My parents disowned me and I never saw my family again still to this day. They never even came to my wedding. Or wanted to see their granddaughter." Amanda wiped a few tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

" _She sacrificed so much for the one she loves."_

She continued. "Sorry. Anyway. Just like you Taylor I lost everything. My siblings, my parents, my home. But there was one thing that kept me going. One thing that I'll never regret."

"Alex." I mumbled.

She nodded. "Yes. And you have Ember. She really adore's you. And you also have me and Alex. We could never replace your mother Taylor. But right now you are apart of this family already. Your not alone ok? So no more sad faces" She finished with a smile.

I wiped my tears away and returned the smile. "Ok...Thank you Amanda."

We both stood up and after one more hug we returned inside. When we entered the dining room I was immediately pulled into Ember's arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell them cause I thought it was to personal."

I hugged back and said. "It's fine. I forgive you."

We shared a brief kiss then Alex suggested. "Well now. Why don't we all get back to dinner while it's still warm and share some embarrassing stories of Ember while growing up."

"Dad!"

Amanda smiled and replied. "Then we can show you some baby pictures!"

"Mom no!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Her parents may like embarrassing her but it was all out of love. "I'd love that."

"Taylor!"

I laughed again and the rest of the night went by more smoothly.

* * *

I was now getting ready for bed. We decided to just stay the night at Ember's house. I was in the shower washing myself. As soon as the bar of soap went to my forearm I stopped and winced just like I always do. It was the spot where I cut myself. It scared. It healed a bit but it was still there. A painful reminder of what I did. But it was also a happy reminder. This is what finally made me reach out to Ember which led to where I am now.

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I smiled and leaned back against the warm body behind me. "Hey. Mind if I join ya?" Ember asked.

I chuckled. "You kind of already did. But yes you can join."

"Good." She then grabbed the bar of soap from my hand and started washing the front of my body. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her washing every inch of me. "So what did you think of my parents?" She asked as she washed my stomach.

"I loved them. They are very nice..And funny you were adorable in those baby pictures."

She groaned and said. "As embarrassing as they are. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them...Or you."

I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions and replied. "Me either. I..I'm so happy you came into my life." And I truly was. If she hadn't i'd probably still be crying in my room. My arms covered in cuts.

She slowly spun me around and held my face in her palms. "Would it be to early to say that i'm falling in love with you?"

I smiled and tried not to cry. "No..It wouldn't. Because I'm falling for you."

She smiled back. "Good." She kissed me and then we made love.

" _Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe I will be calling her my mother in the near future."_

* * *

Special announcement. I'm posting the first chapter of the new story i'm writing called. Family Bonds. It won't be updated very often till I'm done with this one. I'm posting the first chapter just to see how everyone thinks of it so check it out if you want to. See you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 23. As always thank you for the reviews and support and enjoy :)..oh! And there's an important question at the end of the chapter just to give you a heads up.

* * *

Max's Pov- It was the first week of April on a Sunday. Things have been hectic at school. As always I'm still getting bullied but the school year is almost over which I'm thankful for. Warren came back after suspension but I haven't even caught a glimpse of him. Thank dog. I was glad that mess with him was over with. It's getting hard to move around a bit since my bulge is starting to turn into a basketball. Chloe has been earning a lot of money and since graduation is almost here we're looking for an apartment today.

I sighed as I rubbed my big tummy. "What's wrong Maximus?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing just a little tired." I replied. This will be the fourth apartment we look at today and with the baby taking most of my energy I'm getting really tired really quick.

Chloe patted my leg and said. "This will be the last one I promise. And I have a good feeling about it."

"I hope so." The last three apartments were either to small or the design of it just didn't seem right.

A few minutes later Chloe parked outside the apartment building complex and hopped out. She opened my door for me and held my hand helping me out. "Thanks." She was always willing to help me without a second thought.

She continued holding my hand as she led us to the front door. "Anytime babe."

We talked to the land owner and he unlocked the door for us so we can look around. "If you have any questions just ask." He shut the door leaving us to wonder around.

"Pretty good space. Living room floor is big enough for the little munchkin to play around on." Chloe commented.

I took my shoe's off and rubbed the living room carpet. "It's soft. Definitely room for a play pin and other stuff. Lets check out the rooms."

We headed towards the back of the apartment and checked the bathroom first. "Not bad..Could use a bit of cleaning though." I said. I did not trust using that toilet till I knew it was cleaned first.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I could do that. The shower is big enough for the both of us as well." She said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Is that all you think about?" I teased.

"Nope. I also think about doing it on the bed."

I just groaned and dragged her out of the bathroom as she laughed to look at the bedrooms. "This is decent. Both bedrooms are right across from each other." That was what I was kind of looking for. Just in case the baby needed something we didn't have to go far and we can hear her.

Chloe was silent for a moment thinking then replied. "They seem kind of small."

"Well a crib and a few other things don't take up that much space. And I'm sure you and I can compromise."

Chloe stood there thinking for a few more moments then smiled. "Yeah I think we could do that...So what do you think?'

We walked over to the door leading out of the apartment and tried picturing living here with Chloe and the baby.

* * *

 **I was playing with our new born daughter in the living room making silly faces at her causing her to laugh.**

 **Chloe walks in from work. _"Honey I'm home!"_**

 **I chuckled at the cliche line but loved it. She came over gave me a quick kiss and picked up our baby. " _How_** _**is my favorite little girl doing?"**_

 **Chloe bounced her a bit making our baby to laugh and smile.**

* * *

I smiled at the little scene that played out in my head and nodded. "I want this one."

Chloe put her arm around my waist. "You sure?"

I leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure."

She beamed and said. "Well that settles it then. Maxine Caulfield we just found our first home."

We talked to the land owner signed the papers and now we have a place we can call our home. I was so happy and excited.

* * *

It was getting late and I was really tired. So I met up with Kate a little away from school where Chloe dropped me off because of Chloe's restraining order. "See you later Maxipad I'll text you. Love you."

I smiled and kissed her from her rolled down window. "Love you to Che. Bye."

After she drove off Kate and I walked back to the dorms. "So how did it go? Find a place you like?" Kate asked.

I smiled and replied. "Yeah we found the perfect place. Next weekend we're going to give it a good cleaning and get some of our stuff moved in."

Kate smiled back. "I'm happy you found a place. Mind if I help out with that?"

"Of course Kate we'd really appreciate that." As we walked I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was a message from Dana. "Just a second Kate Dana just messaged me."

We stopped and I clicked on the message. **Dana-Max i know this isn't true but you got to see this!**

There was a link at the end of the message and i growled. "Great. Fucking great I can only imagine what it is this time."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

I held my phone so we could both see. "I don't know probably another prank or something to embarrassing me more...Lets just get this over with." I clicked on the link and a picture popped up. To my surprise it wasn't about me at all. But as I looked at the picture my heart stopped and I felt it get crushed. It was a picture of Ember and Chloe right outside Ember's dorm room sharing a kiss.

"Max..That isn't real you know they wouldn't do that." Kate reasoned.

I wanted to believe Kate's words but this was proving otherwise and if it was a fake whoever photo shopped it did a damn good job. "It's not real, its not real, its not real." I chanted to myself trying to get the image out of my head.

Kate grabbed my hand and we continued walking towards the dorms as I tried not to cry. "I'm sure there's a reason behind it."

 _"There has to be. There's no way Chloe would cheat on me. Or Ember hurting me and Taylor like that."_

* * *

When we arrived at the dorm we heard some yelling upstairs on our floor so we went up to see what was up. When we got there we saw Ember banging on Taylor's door crying. "Taylor you have to believe me it's just a big misunderstanding! You know I would never do that to you..Please I love you."

We heard Taylor yell from the other side of the door. " **Don't you dare fucking say that! I trusted you! I should have known this was just some game to you! You saw easy pray and decided I was the one you wanted to fuck around with. Well screw you! I never want to see you again! Just go back to Chloe she can be your fuck buddy from now on!"**

We saw Ember slid down against her door and sobbed and I was starting to think maybe there is more to the story than what the pictured showed. Me and Kate walked up to her and as soon as she noticed us I said. "We saw the picture..Is it true?"

She stood up and shook her head. "No!..Well sort of. Just listen ok it's just a misunderstanding!"

I stayed silent trying not to get angry with her as she explained. "Ok. ok. Look. It happened just a couple weeks after I first moved here. I invited Chloe over to my dorm one night just to hang out. We watched some Anime, Played some video games and talked that's it. Then when we were saying goodbye I..I went to kiss her cheek to say goodnight you know to tease her. But she moved her head at the last second by accident and we kissed. We immediately pulled away laughed it off and never spoke of it again. I don't know who took the picture but i'm telling the truth!"

I was gauging her as she told her story. She seemed to be speaking the truth. From as far as I've seen Ember isn't a liar. "Ok...I believe you."

Ember sighed in relief. "Thank you...But..I lost Taylor." She whispered while crying.

Kate smiled and said. "Let me talk to her." Ember just nodded and moved out of Kate's way. "Taylor? It's Kate."

" **Go away..I want to be alone.** " Taylor sobbed from behind the door.

Kate continued. "Taylor just listened. I know you heard what Ember just said. And how could you think all Ember wanted from you was..Sex..." Kate blushed a bit spitting that word out. "You really think Ember would spend weeks trying to get your attention and stay with you by your side as you were going through so much grief and suffering just for..that? She did all that because she loves and cares about you. And we all know Chloe wouldn't betray Max like that either. So please just talk with her."

It was silent for a few moments till the door slowly opened. Taylor cheeks were covered with tears. Ember immediately pulled Taylor into her arms. "i'm sorry I didn't tell you about that Taylor..I love you I'd never do that to you."

Taylor cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry..For doubting you."

Ember smiled at Kate and mouthed the word. " _ **Thank you."**_

Kate smiled and Ember was pulled into Taylor's room and she shut the door.

I rubbed my head from the headache I was starting to get.

"You ok Max?" Kate asked in concern.

I sighed as we continued our way to our room to give the couple some privacy. "Yeah just a bit of a headache."

"Want me to stay the night with you?'

I smiled and shook my head. "No i'm good. Thank's though."

She smiled and we hugged each other. "Anytime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." We went to our rooms and I groaned as soon as I shut the door. " _I'm so tired."_

I checked my phone and saw I got a message from Chloe not to long ago.

 **Chloe- Max! If you saw the the photo it isn't what it looks like I hella swear! I'd never intentionally hurt you I promise!"**

I smiled. " _How could I have thought she would cheat on me?"_ **Max- I know Che. Ember told me the story. Your out of the dog house for now. I'm really tired though. After apartment hunting and all the drama tonight i'm beat.**

 **Chloe-Phew that's a relief. And yeah I can imagine. You and the munchkin rest up now. I love you.**

 **Max-Love you to Che have a good day at work tomorrow.**

I shut off my phone and changed into my pajama's and laid my back on the bed with a groan. " _I'm glad that catastrophe was avoided. But something is going on. First that article about me then the shaving cream bomb and now this. Is someone targeting me?...Maybe i'm just over thinking this._ As soon as I closed my eyes I passed out and had a nice little dream of me Chloe and the baby in our new apartment.

* * *

Yay another disaster avoided! But another special announcement well...question really. As I posted in the last chapter I was going to start Family bonds a new life is strange story after I'm finished with this one. BUT. I was suddenly hit with an amazing Idea right before I went to bed as I was watching one of my favorite shows.

So the big question. after this story would you guys like to see Family bonds worked on or a crossover story of Life Is strange and RWBY? It will take place in the RWBY Universe and Chloe is the main character I can't spoil anything else though. So PM me your vote on which story you would like to see finished first. and as always have a nice day :)


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 24. Another excitable chapter. As always thank you for the reviews and support! Enjoy :) P.s. Update message at the end of chapter.

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It was the first weekend of May. We got all of our things moved into the apartment and I was able to get some baby supplies and a crib. We were all set and ready for when the baby gets here. I was living in the apartment alone at the moment. One of the best things about that place was that it was only a seven minute drive to work. Speaking of I've been doing different small things for the crew. Like holding sign's, running back to HQ with the company truck to pick up extra supplies, setting up traffic cones, and being the main topic of teasing and joke's from the guys. I didn't mind it though the jobs were boring but easy and the teasing was just that besides I always had some good comebacks. I was getting excited soon Max will have graduated and not long after that she'll give birth to our daughter. Doctor says she's due mid July.

Right now I was at the junkyard hanging out with Ember. Our girlfriends and their friends are having a small baby shower. So we decided to have a day to ourselves. We were laying on the hood of an old beater looking at the clear sky smoking cigarettes. "You know what that cloud looks like?" Ember asked pointing towards cloud.

"What?" I asked after taking a puff from my smoke.

"An ass."

I smacked her playfully on the shoulder as we both. "You are so damn immature." I replied.

"Pfff look who's talking who in the right mind say's hella all the time?"

I shrugged. "It's just my thing..You know something's been bothering me."

"Not getting enough bedroom action?" Ember teased then took a puff of her smoke.

I shook my head. "I'm being serious...And yes that to but really I'm serious." Having this restraining order and us busy all the time doesn't give us much alone time.

Ember put out her smoke. "Alright I'm all ears."

I sighed and said. "I feel like...Someone is sabotaging Max. First that new's article, then that shaving cream bomb then that picture of..Us accidentally kissing. Like who was around to take that picture?"

Ember hummed in thought then replied. "I don't know. But honestly does it really matter? Max is graduating in less than a month then you both will never have to worry about it."

I threw my smoke away. "Yeah..Guess your right. Just worried that this will just escalate..Like with Warren."

Ember rubbed my shoulder. "Don't worry your just over thinking this. It's just a group of assholes with to much time on they're hands. And if they ever do get to Warren's level I'll be there to kick some ass."

I chuckled and said. "Thanks for having my back Ember."

She smiled. "Anytime partner."

After a few hours we decided to head back in town for some food at the Two Whales. I got into my truck and Ember hopped onto her bike. "I'll meet you down there slowpoke!" Ember yelled the peeled out and went right past me.

I shook my head in amusement. "What jackass." I started my truck and tried catching up to her. A few moments later there was a downhill road. I lightly hit my brakes to slow down..But nothing happened. I hit them again and again but I just kept going faster. Now I was panicking and I slammed the brakes but again nothing happened. " _Holy shit holy shit my brakes are out!"_ I honked my horn and i barely missed Ember as I swerved into the other lane. I was quickly approaching the bottom of the hill and in front of me was a turn off. I was headed straight for the field. I decided to brace myself. I closed my eyes and my last thoughts were. " _I love you Max."_ Then I felt the truck fly off the road landed then flipped a few times. The last thing I remember was having a very painful feeling come from my left hand then I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was a headache. The light of the room blinded me for a few moments and everything started to clear. It looked like I was in a hospital room. I glanced around the room and saw my precious Maximus sleeping in a chair. Her big baby bulge was a lot bigger than I remembered. "M..Max." _"Damn my throat is so damn dry."_

Max stirred in her sleep then she opened her eyes. When she saw me looking at her she immediately cried and rushed to my side as quickly as possible and hugged me. "Chloe! Thank god your awake." She sobbed.

I'd hug her back but my left arm was killing me mostly my hand so i hugged her with my right arm. "Max..Water please."

She let go of me and gave me a small smile a she went quickly went to the bathroom with a cup and filled it up from the faucet and held it to my lips. "Drink slow."

I savored it and when I was done I was able to speak again. "Max..What happened?" I asked weakly.

Max sat down next to me and held my right hand. "You were in a wreck..Don't you remember?"

After a moment it all came back to me. "Is..Is Ember ok?" I was terrified I'd hit her or caused her to swerve into a ditch.

Max nodded. "She's fine. She was the one who called the ambulance."

I sighed in relief. "How long have I been out?"

Max cleared her throat. 'Well...I graduated last week." I tried sitting up but Max stopped me. 'Hey Chloe take it easy!"

I was fucking pissed. I missed my girlfriends graduation. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." I whispered trying not to cry.

She gave me a quick kiss and replied. "Don't be..I'm just so happy your ok..When I saw you the first time in here I..I thought you'd be paralyzed."

"Shhh I'm fine Max beside's the small headache and throbbing in my hand I'm good." I said trying to calm her down.

"Chloe..Your hand uhh... I love you ok? That hasn't changed and it never will."

I looked at her a bit confused. "Max? What are you talking about?"

She wiped her eyes and tried putting on a brave face. "They..Couldn't save it Chloe. Your hand was torn to shreds it..It was barely attached so..They had to remove it."

I stared at her in complete disbelief then before Max could stop me I removed the hospital blanket to look at the bandaged up nub where my hand used to be. "No.." _"No no no! This can't be fucking happening! It can't!"_

I started to cry. No I bawled I fucking bawled. Max held me as I cried. "I'm here Chloe. I love you."

 _"This is not fair! What the fuck did I do to deserve this!?..How am I going to support my family now?"_ I wasn't upset about losing my hand. I was upset because I hated that no matter how hard I try to support my future family something come's along and fucks it up.

* * *

A few days went by and I tried to stay positive. Alex said that i'm still getting paid while i was in the hospital on the condition that i don't get any vacation days this year, no Christmas bonus and that I get better. I was ok with that. Ember and Taylor are apparently living together in an apartment a few blocks down from my place. Kate moved back home for a little while but stopped by to see me before she left. Dana and Juliet are apparently roommates and are studying for Journalism and teaching.

The crash wasn't an accident. Apparently my brake lines were cut. They still haven't found who did it yet. But now i'm fucking terrified that someone tried to kill me. On the bright side Max has been by my side ever since I woke up.

I heard a knock on the door and I yelled. "Come in!"

Max held the only hand I had left as my mom David and my doctor came in. "Hello Chloe how are you feeling today?"

I sighed and answered. "Been alright can't wait to get out of here though."

He chuckled. "I bet. But we wanted to discuss something with you. Joyce?"

My mom walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Chloe. I dug into the life savings i received when William died and we can get you a prosthetic."

I blinked a few times then smiled. "Really!?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

I thought for a moment then said. "Wait it isn't going to be one of those cheap hook looking ones is it?"

The doctor spoke. "No a prosthetic hand is a lot more affordable than an entire arm. They have made tremendous success with prosthetic over the years. With the one's open to you it'll be like you haven't lost a hand in the first place."

I beamed and yelled. 'Yes! Will that mean I'll be able to work, cook, clean, drive and take care of my family with no problems!?" I asked with excitement.

Everyone in the room smiled and the doctor continued. "Yes after some therapy just to get you used to it you'll be able to do all of those things."

"Then lets do it!"

The doctor replied. "Calm down. There's a lot of things we have to go over. I'll be back after discussing the details with your parents."

My mom kissed my cheek and left the room with David and the doctor. I smiled and turned to Max. "You think they'll add a vibrating function if I ask?

Max's face turned red and slapped my shoulder causing me to laugh. "Seriously? THAT'S the first thing you think of!?"

I smirked and replied. "It was just an idea."

She smiled shaking her head then cuddled next to me. "You going to be ok Chloe?" She asked.

"Do you still love me? Even when I get a freaky robot hand?"

She leaned up and kissed me before saying. "Of course you dork you'll look hot with one."

I smiled back. "Then I'll definitely be ok."

 _"At least now Max can relax at home till she give's birth. All the stress lately must have been killer on her and the baby. I hope they find the son of a bitch that almost took me away from my family and cost me my hand. But for now I'll just enjoy the moment of being with the woman I love."_

* * *

Poor Chloe but at least she has plenty of support. Anyway UPDATE message. From just yesterday i got a lot of messages from you guys voting for the crossover. I'll give it a couple more day's. But it looks like the crossover is going to be the winner. If it does I'll post the first chapter on Sunday night just to give you all an idea what it's going to be about. Thank you again and see in the next chapter have a nice day :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Back again from the weekend. Thank you all for the reviews and continuing support. But a little note first. There was a recent nasty review. Actually scratch that it wasn't even considered a review more like trash talking And I removed it. Look I understand not everyone is going to like my story. And that's ok I don't expect everyone to. Everyone has their own taste and writing styles. I post these stories for fun and for the people that do enjoy them. I'm not trying to be the next Stephen King or something. If you see something wrong with my story and point it out nicely i'll gladly go back and try to fix it. No problem. But straight up trash talking and cursing is not cool. If you don't like it. THEN DON"T READ IT! It's just that simple. But i'm not going to let one person bring me down. This is the best supported story I have and I am proud that you guy's enjoy it so much. Anyway enough with that. Here's chapter 25 as always Enjoy :) PS. Little announcement at the end.

* * *

Max's Pov- It was very stressful from when I got the phone call from Ember saying Chloe was in an accident to when she woke up. I tried my best to focus on school while Chloe was in a coma. But it was hard. Between Chloe, School, the bullying, the pregnancy. I was amazed I haven't lost it. Then I finally graduated. I didn't go to the ceremony. My parents didn't show up and Chloe wasn't there so I didn't see the point. Then I was getting terrified that Chloe wouldn't wake up and that I had to raise the baby by myself and..Let her go. But it didn't come to that. She woke up and besides her left hand she's fine. A part of me was terrified she'd be paralyzed like in the time line where I saved William.

Right now I was lying on the couch in my new apartment relaxing like the doctor said. He warned me that I have to take it easy these next couple weeks. All the stress and worry lately wasn't good for both me and the baby. I was scheduled to be due in about two weeks or so. My basketball tummy showed I was ready to pop any day now.

"Hey babe need anything?"

I smiled as I saw Chloe enter our living room. She recently just got a new prosthetic hand. If it had skin and wasn't painted black it would have looked like a normal hand. Joyce and David really went all out for Chloe. "Actually i am a bit thirsty."

She gave me a thumbs up with her new hand. "Got it!" She quickly went to the kitchen and shuffled around the fridge. A few moments later I heard a crash of glass breaking. "Shit. Not again." I heard Chloe curse.

Chloe was still getting used to her new hand. The doctor said to try and use it as much as possible till she's used to it. She was able to get the basic's down in therapy while at the hospital now she just needed practice. "Chloe maybe we should switch to paper cup's for now."

"Good idea!" She yelled from the kitchen. A few moments later she came back with some water in another glass using her good hand. "I'll get some tomorrow. here you go babe."

I smiled and took the glass. "Thanks Che."

She sat down net to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Anything for you Maximus." We cuddled on the couch and watched some T.V. Good thing it was Saturday.

A few hours later there was a knock on our door and Chloe said she got it. I saw her answer the door and heard her say. "Hey Ember!"

"Hey Blue's Clues!" I saw them share a brief hug and Chloe stepped aside and saw that Taylor was there too.

I smiled and waved at them. "Hey Ember, Taylor."

"Hey Max how are you? Looks like your about ready to pop." Ember commented.

Taylor smacked her arm playfully. "Ember stop being rude."

I chuckled and replied. "It's fine. I actually can't wait to give birth. It feels like I am about to pop."

Taylor sat down next to me and asked. "Your due in a couple weeks right?"

I rubbed my tummy. "Yeah but it could happen right now if it wanted."

"Better not. That couch is new." Chloe teased.

"So how is the new hand Mrs. Skywalker?" Ember asked Chloe.

She raised it up to show it off and flexed her fingers. "Powerful my young padawan. Now join the darkside."

Me and Taylor both rolled our eyes. "They are so immature."

I nodded in agreement. "Very."

"But you love us right?" Chloe asked.

Taylor smirked. "Do I?"

Ember went over and picked her up bridal style. "I think you do."

Chloe groaned. "Hey none of that in my apartment!"

Ember just stuck her tongue out at Chloe. Chloe in return just gave her the finger.

I shook my head in amusement. " _So immature..But i wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

When it was starting to get dark out Ember and Taylor left leaving me alone with Chloe. I was in bed reading a book when she came in from her shower. Completely nude with her towel over her shoulder. and started rummaging for night clothes in the drawer. "No modesty I see." I teased.

"Pff it's not like you haven't seen it all before. Beside's thought you would like the show." She replied.

I blushed a bit. "I am enjoying the show very much."

After getting dressed she laid down next to me and rubbed bulge. "Can't believe she's going to be born soon already."

I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it either...Feel's just like yesterday that I just found out and was completely terrified out of my mind."

Chloe gently rubbed my bulge with her new hand. "Does it feel weird?" She asked quietly.

"Your hand? Just a bit but it's ok I can get used to it." I replied honestly.

Chloe sighed and said. "I just..Can't believe someone would do that...I could have died Max. I should be blessed that losing a hand is all i got."

I ran my finger's through her blue hair. "I know..I was so scared that..You wouldn't wake up."

She leaned up and gave me a soft kiss. "But I did. No way I could leave you or the little munchkin..Not again."

"I love you Chloe." I whispered trying to hold back a sob. We started making out when our phone rang from the night stand next to the bed.

Chloe groaned and answered. "Yeah?..This is she...No way...Are you serious!?...Ok I'll be down as soon as possible." Chloe hung up and quickly left the bed and started changing.

"Whats going on?" I asked with worry.

"They found the person that sabotaged my truck. I'm heading down to the station to see what's up." She replied as she put on her tank top.

I tried sitting up. "I'm coming too."

Chloe came over and gently pushed me back down. "No you need to rest and relax. Remember what the doctor said?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "I know what he said I just..I'm worried about you."

Chloe gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek. "Don't be. This should be a happy moment. They caught the person. We don't have to be scared anymore. Just relax now ok? I'll call Dana and she can stay with you while I'm gone ok?"

I nodded. "Ok. I love you Che."

She kissed me one more time. "Love you too babe I'll be back before morning."

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I called Dana after getting the phone call. When she arrived I asked If i could borrow her car since I'm still looking to get a replacement for my truck. She said it was no problem and I headed for the station while Dana kept Max company just in case she needed anything.

When I arrived i went inside and asked for the officer that called me. After a few minutes he came over to me. "Hello I'm officer Jackson nice to meet you."

I shook his hand with my good one. "Same. So you caught the bastard that tried to kill me?"

He nodded. "Yes we did. We got evidence and eye witnesses seeing her messing around with your truck while you weren't home. And when we brought her in and started to question her she admitted to the charges immediately. Guess she know's when she's caught."

"Wait she?...Who's she?" I honestly expected it was Warren but now i am completely confused.

"Follow me." I did as he said and followed him to the interrogation room that i was so familiar with. But it was different being on the other side.

He opened the door for me and closed it behind him and I looked out the one way mirror and couldn't believe who I saw. "No way.."

"You know her?" The officer asked.

"Barely..She was in the same grade as Max my girlfriend. Why would she...Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." I growled.

"You think you know why she would do it?"

I nodded. "I have a good idea..Can I talk to her?"

"Sure she's handcuffed right now i'll be here incase something happens."

I nodded in thanks and made my way into the room. When I entered I closed the door behind me and glared at the person who was sitting in the chair. "Brooke."

Brooke just gave me a once over with her eyes and said. "Not bad for a truck wreck..Nice hand."

I clenched my fists and replied. "I have half a mind to choke you with it."

"Violence is always your answer isn't t?"

I went over and sat down at the chair in front of her. "It was you who tormented Max wasn't it? The new's article, The shaving cream bomb the picture of me and Ember."

Her simple answer was a. "Yup."

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't believe how calmly she's taking this. "Why!? She saw you as a friend! Why would you try so hard to hurt her?"

She just looked away from me which just pissed me off even more. "Is it because of Warren? I knew you liked him but fuck Brooke he's a whack job!"

She finally turned to me with her own glare. "Don't you dare say anything about him."

I couldn't believe. That was the reason. "Wait so your telling me that you tormented Max this whole time and almost got me killed over a guy Max had no interest in!?"

"That whore seduced him and got pregnant with his baby then tossed him aside like garbage!" She yelled back.

I growled and yelled back. "You are hella retarded! It's not his baby!"

"It has to be! Warren was the only guy she hung out with and with the estimated time of conception she would have gotten pregnant when they went to the movies together that night in October!"

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was true Max told me she went to the movie's with him. Once. Right before she was shot and started talking to me again. But I know Max. She wouldn't lie to me and she was so upset about how the baby came to be. No way she could fake that kind of reaction. "Brooke. Listen to me. It's hard to understand but Warren isn't the father. You just ruined your life over nothing."

She looked away and said nothing. I sighed and decided I that this conversation was over. I got up and went for the door and before I opened it Brooke said. "I didn't mean to almost get you killed. I just wanted to break your truck down..Your brakes just lasted longer than I expected."

"...Goodbye Brooke." Was all I said and left the room. I turned to the officer and asked. "What now?"

"She'll be charged for attempted murder and multiple counts of harassment. They'll set a court date and we'll let you know when that is."

I sighed and said. "Ok..Thanks."

"If you need anything just call."

I nodded and said my goodbyes and left the station to return back home to my family. " _Can't believe it was fucking Brooke. Oh well at least it's over now. We have a new nice apartment, A baby on the way, and I'm going back to work Monday. Things are finally looking up."_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Bet you weren't expecting her huh? Anyway for the announcement. My Cross Over story Life is RWBY has started. The first chapter is up and the second will be posted later today. As always thanks for the support and have a nice day :)


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! Welcome to the last Chapter! Yes the last one. It's been fun writing this but everything always has to come to an end. But worry not. I have a sequel planned out after my crossover story is finished There's a bit more info at the end of the chapter. Hope you all like the ending and as always thank you for all the support and reviews Enjoy :)

* * *

Chloe's Pov- It was good being back at work. With my slight disability there are things that I won't be able to do but that list is pretty short. Right now I was helping set up road signs and construction lines. We were going to be redoing an old road that's seen better days.

"So does the new hardware help with your bedroom performance?" My co worker Miles teased as we started setting up a road block sign.

I smirked back and replied. "Not sure. Ask your wife next time you see her." I loved working with these guys. They might be teasing but I could tell they were all worried about me while I was gone.

He chuckled and replied. "I'm sure I'll hear a bunch of good things."

I smiled and we continued working. My mind went to the whole Brooke situation. When I told Max she was pretty beaten up by it. They might not have been good friends but she did consider Brooke a friend. It hurt her bad. But on the bright side all this bullshit is behind us and we can continue with our lives and get ready for the baby that's due soon.

It was during lunch break when I got the call. I answered my cell phone. "Hello?'

 **"Hello is this Chloe Price?"**

"Yup that's me who's this?" I asked.

 **"I'm one of the nurses who's helping Max. She's in labor."**

The world around me froze. It was happening. This is it. "Oh shit! Ok ok uhhh I'm on my way!" I hung up and almost tripped over myself trying to get to Alex.

"Whoa where's the damn fire?" Alex teased while sitting in the back of the company truck eating lunch.

"I have to go! Max just went into labor!" I answered frantically.

He smiled and said. "Alright get going i'm giving you four day's off. No pay."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand and thanks...Shit I got no ride!" Dana has been the one who's been taking me to work everyday.

Alex packed up his lunch and hopped out. "Get in I'll drop you off."

I sighed in relief. "Thank's I owe ya."

Alex smiled and patted my shoulder. "Just calm down ok? You need to be calm especially for Max. This is going to be very painful for her."

I chuckled. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

"Where the fuck are you Chloe!?" I heard Max yell from down the hall as I headed for the hospital room. I never heard her scream like that. It was full of pain and anger.

When I entered the room there was a nurse, doctor and my mom. "I'm here Max."

She looked over at me. Her face covered in sweat and scrunched from pain. "Took you long enough!"

I noticed my mom was trying not to laugh at how much trouble I was in. I walked over and stood by Max's bed side holding her hand. Max was taking quick breaths while squeezing my hand. "Sorry babe. I'm here now just take deep breath's and relax."

"I am relaxed!" She yelled back.

I looked over at the doctor and he said. "Don't worry this is how some new mothers react when in labor."

"How long till she's ready to give the birth?" I asked. Wishing that this can be done soon so I didn't have to see Max suffer so much.

"Well. Everyone's different. Could be five minutes from now or five hours from now. Even longer in some cases."

"Five hours! Are you fucking cereal!? Just get her out of me!" Max yelled.

The doctor remained calm. "Miss Caulfield please try to remain calm. Yelling won't make the process go faster."

Max grumbled something about the doctor getting his license from a cereal box then my mother spoke. "Max i know this is hard trust me I know."

"Hey why are you looking at me?" I asked as she glanced over at me.

She continued. "But trust me darlin it'll all be worth it in the end. Just focus your thought's on the future of your baby girl."

Max nodded and her breathing started to slow down a bit. "Thank's Joyce..Sorry for yelling at you Chloe."

I gave her a quick kiss and said. "Don't be sorry babe. We'll get through this together alright?"

She smiled. "Alright. I love you Che."

Love you to Max."

* * *

After two and half more hours Max was finally ready to pop. My mom David and all our friends were out in the waiting room while I was with Max. I was holding her hand with my prosthetic one because she squeezed the life out of my other hand. I could still feel it throbbing.

Ahhhh! Fuck it hurts!" Max yelled her body glistening with sweat. As the doctor was down there doing what he was trained to do. "Your doing good Max just a few more pushes."

"No..No more..I can't take this.." She said between breaths.

"Max we're almost there. Just a few more pushes and we'll have our little family" I said trying to coax her.

Max took a few more deep breaths and started pushing again. "Ahhhhhh! God damn it!"

"Just think Max. You can use your rewind power to relive this moment again if you want?" I teased trying to lighten the mood.

All I got was the most intense death glare I ever received. "If you suggest that again I'll remove your other hand." She growled.

Ok maybe joke's wasn't such a good idea right now.

"Just one more push Max" The doctor said.

Max took a few more deep breaths and then pushed one more time. Her yells almost breaking the sound barrier. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Our daughter crying for the first time. She was finally here.

"Its a girl." The doctor said and the nurse cut the umbilical cord.

I beamed and I could see Max was just as happy as I was. "You did it Max."

Her smile just grew and she replied between breaths. "Yeah..I..Did."

We saw the nurse bring her over after cleaning her up. The little bundle in the pink blanket wailed as she was handed over to Max. Max carefully held our daughter as if she was made of glass and to our surprise her crying stopped almost instantly. The doctor and nurses left to give us some privacy and went to inform our family and friends. She opened her little blue eyes and I couldn't help but marvel how beautiful she is. "Max...She's perfect...Max?"

Max just stared at the little bundle in her arms her smile almost turned into a frown. "I was right..She's his...She has his nose...And his darker hair."

I looked at our daughter as she played with Max's finger cooing. "Max we talked about this. This is our baby. Besides look at her. Besides the nose and hair color she's an exact copy of you. From the blue eyes right down to the freckles."

I saw Max's smile slowly returning not breaking eye contact with the baby. "Your right...Hey it's your mom. Nice to finally meet you."

I could see Max was trying hard not to cry. I leaned down closer and whispered. "And it's me your mama Chloe. We've been waiting a long while for you munchkin."

The baby cooed again happily as she grabbed one of my fingers when I went to touch her. "Got a name Max?"

She nodded and said. "She looks like a Zoey to me."

I smiled. "Zoey Price?..I like it."

Max chuckled and said. "Don't you mean Zoey Caulfield?"

I rolled my eyes and replied. "We'll fight abut that later right now lets just enjoy the moment."

Max nodded in silent agreement not taking her eyes off our daughter.

* * *

Max's Pov-It's been two days since Zoey was born. Everyone was happy and excited to finally see her. Joyce was almost overwhelmed being a grandmother. But she was happy. Dana and Juliet thought Zoey was the most precious thing they ever saw. Taylor and Ember were excited to be aunts. Ember deserved the title after being there for me and Chloe this past half year and Taylor was her girlfriend so it only seemed fitting.

Right now I was breast feeding Zoey while in the hospital room. I loved these moments. It was so...Magical. It sounded weird but breast feeding my own daughter. It's a special connection only she and I will ever share. I was in the room alone Chloe was out having a smoke with Ember. A few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey Max sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

I smiled at the person who walked in. "Hey Kate. It' that's ok I know your a bit faraway."

Kate smiled and looked at Zoey who just got done feeding and I covered myself for modesty. "Max...She's beautiful."

Zoey cooed at Kate and I asked. "Want to hold her?"

Kate looked at me with a bit of shock. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. Her name is Zoey by the way."

I carefully handed Zoey to Kate and she smiled holding te little baby in her arms. "Wow..She looks exactly like you." Kate said in awe.

"Yeah she does...Hey Kate there's something I want to ask you."

She looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Kate..I want you to be Zoey's godmother."

Kate smiled and asked. "Really? You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Kate your my best friend. We've always had each others back. You were there to comfort me when Chloe couldn't. I can't think of anyone better for the job."

Kate blinked away a few tears and replied. "Thank you Max..Your my best friend to. And I'd be honored to be the godmother."

I was so happy right now. Zoey is surrounded by so much love.

* * *

One week later.

I woke up to the sound of crying. I groaned an looked at the clock. " _1:35 in the morning? Great."_

I heard a groan net to me. "Want me to get it?" Chloe groaned tiredly.

I sighed and said. "No you get some sleep you have work in the morning. I got it."

I slowly got out of bed and headed for the nursery in the next room over. I entered and headed for the crib where Zoey was crying. "Shhhh Zoey what's wrong?" I asked softly as I picked her up. And just like that she stopped and cooed once before closing her eyes. I sighed but smiled. She has been like that a lot recently. Always wanting me or Chloe's attention. As annoying as it may seem I kind of love it. It just shows that she loves us being around. Feels safe with us. I sat in the little rocking chair Ember was nice enough to get for us as a gift and slowly rocked.

A few minutes went by and I saw Chloe sneak in and quietly got on her knees beside us. "Sorry. Just couldn't help it." She whispered.

I smiled and whispered back. "It's fine."

Chloe laid the side of her head on my shoulder and whispered. "I love you both so much Max."

I quietly cleared my throat trying not to get emotional. "I love you both to."

Finally. The dream I always wanted. Being with Chloe. Having a little family in our own home. After everything I went through that week in October and everything up till now. If I had to do it all again to end up back here I'd do it in a heart beat. It will be hard I know it will. But as long as I have Chloe by my side I know we can over come anything.

* * *

And done! Once again thank you all for the support as I wrote this story. The sequel will be about Max and Chloe raising Zoey from being a baby to when she graduates high school. But right now I'll be fully putting my attention to my Life is strange and RWBY crossover. I might add a bonus chapter or two later on. See you in that story or the sequel and Have a nice day :)


	27. Bonus Chapter & Announcement

HELLO EVERYONE I'm back. Here's that bonus chapter I promised...Sorry it's kind of late. I've been really busy with my latest story. But I always keep my promises. So here it is. And I hope you all enjoy :) P.S. Special announcement at the end.

* * *

Ember's Pov- It was a beautiful day. The weather was perfect. No clouds, sun was out, a little breeze, The temperature was on point. I couldn't have asked for a better day to do what I'm planning. Right now I was heading up the stairs of the apartment building Max and Chloe live in. It has been a little over a year since Zoey was born. It wasn't easy for the two of them...Still isn't. When me and Chloe get together when we're not busy she would have bags under her eyes or fall's asleep where ever she could. But despite it all I could tell that she didn't mind. She really loved her little family.

I found they're apartment door and knocked. A few moments later Max answered and smiled. "Hey Ember come in." She said stepping aside as I walked in. "What's up?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Well...I wanted advice on something...Where's Chloe?" I asked as I sat on the sofa.

Max went to the fridge and rummaged through it as she answered. "She's taking a nap. Zoey had her up half the night." She pulled out a couple drinks and walked over handing me a beer. "Here you go."

I smiled and took it. "Thank's" And before I could open it a small cry came from one of the bedrooms.

Max sighed. "I'll be right back." Max quickly went into the nursery as quietly as possible.

I opened the can and took a big gulp. " _Going to need a few of these bad boys."_ After hearing a door quietly close I looked up and smiled seeing Max carrying Zoey into the living room. "Well hey there Zoey. Look at you. Your getting so big."

Max smiled and sat down next to me with Zoey sitting in her lap. "Look who's here. It's aunt Ember."

Zoey looked at me and reached her small arms out while making cooing noises. I smiled putting the can down on the end table next to the sofa and picked her up. "Come here kiddo!"

Zoey smiled and squealed a bit as I picked her up and set her down in my lap. She reached up trying to grab the bangs of my hair. "Well someone's full of themselves this morning." I teased.

Max smiled then asked. "So what advice did you need on?"

I blushed a bit and then cleared my throat. "Well uhh...It's about Taylor." I smiled when Zoey bopped me on the nose then I booped her on her nose with my finger causing her to giggle a bit.

"You two didn't have a fight did you?" She asked worryingly.

I shook my head. "No we didn't fight."

Zoey reached her arms back over to Max and the young mother happily picked her up and Zoey started snuggling in her arms. "It must be serious if your this nervous. I don't think I've ever seen you nervous."

I chuckled a bit. "Haha...Yeah."

After a moment silence Max groaned. "Well what is it? You got me curious now."

I bit my lips then finally answered. "I'm uh...Going to pop the question."

I turned to see Max beaming and I internally groaned knowing what's coming next. "Ember that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Oh dog this is going to be something! Dress's, catering, vows, Oh and the best part is!"

"The bachelor party!"

Me and Max turned to see Chloe giving me a shit eating grin. Max glared at her and replied. "No. That's not the best part. Besides Ember wouldn't want one of those anyway."'

"Uhhh."

Chloe rolled her eyes and said. "Oh come on! Who doesn't want to see a bunch of tits in their face?"

"Ummm."

Max glare intensified. "Chloe don't use that word in front of Zoey. Besides's I don't. And straight girls probably don't either ever think of that?"

"Hey ummm..."

Chloe chuckled. "Well your just boring."

"GUYS!"

They both stopped their bickering to look at me. "I haven't even asked her yet! Can you two put the planning on hold till AFTER she says yes!" I yelled.

Zoey stared to tear up and squirm. "Oops...Sorry."

"It's alright no worries." Chloe sat down next to Max and picked up er daughter. "Oh no tears munchkin. Your aunt is just nervous." Zoey instantly calmed down and grabbed Chloe's beanie.

"Ahem. So what did you need advice on?" Max asked.

I blushed and answered. "Well...How do you think I should go about asking her?"

"Short sweet cheap and to the point." Chloe said with a teasing grin.

Max just glared at her then turned back me. "It should be sweet. Romantic. You have any plans at all?"

I started twiddling my thumbs. "Well...I was going to take her to a movie then after words to the diner and."

Chloe interrupted. "What are you sixteen? That sounds hella lame."

I sighed in defeat. Max patted my shoulder. "It's alright we'll help you plan."

"Really?"

Chloe chuckled. "Well duh! Your my best friend why wouldn't I help you? Same for Max."

I smiled. "Thank's guys."

Chloe nodded. "No problem Ember but first I need to get this one changed." Chloe stood up with Zoey and headed for the nursery.

I looked at Max who was smiling watching Chloe take Zoey. "You have a great family Max."

Max broke out of her trance and blushed but smiled. "Thanks...I don't know what i'd do without them. And i'm sure you'll have one of your own as well someday."

I laughed. "Someday Max. Bit to early to be thinking about that now. Right now i'm jut more concerned trying to get the ring on her finger."

Max laughed. "You'll do fine Ember. We'll make sure we all come up with something that will make Taylor speechless."

* * *

I was now picking Taylor up from her part time job. She works at a local clothing store. I parked my bike and waited. My whole body was trembling from nervousness and excitement. " _Alright I can do this. I can do this. Just take deep breaths and relax."_

"Hey Ember!"

I almost fell off my bike from being startled. "Oh uh hey babe! How was uh how was work?" Can I stutter anymore?

She looked at me questionably then replied. "It was alright...You ok? You seem tense."

I shook my head. "Nope! Everything is fine! everything is great even!"

"...Uh huh...What are you hiding?" She asked crossing her arms.

I chuckled nervously. "Well uh nothing..I just have a date set up for us. You know because it's been a while."

She was silent for a moment then shrugged. "Alright I'll play along for now. But I know somethings up."

I internally groaned. " _Great she know's I'm planning something. She'll probably have it all figured out before I even ask her...Damn it why am I so nervous!?"_

I handed her my passenger helmet and after putting it on and sitting behind me I started the engine and we were off to the first destination. " _Lets hope Max and Chloe's idea's actually work._

A few minute's later we arrived at the first stop. Taylor looked at me confused. "An Ice cream parlor?"

I nodded. "Yeah i mean..If you want to." This was Max's idea. Start with something small simple and sweet.

"I don't mind. haven't had ice cream in a while."

We got off my bike and held hands walking inside. It was a small establishment with just a few people around. We walked up to the counter and the young man asked. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Before Taylor could order I said. "The largest vanilla shake you have. And can we get two straws?"

He smiled and nodded. "You got it." Then he went to work making the shake.

Taylor looked at me with a small smile smile. "One shake with two straws? That has to be the cheesiest thing ever...But sweet."

I smiled glad Max's idea was working. A few moments later the shake was ready and after paying I turned around and said. "Well lets suck this bad boy down!" But just as I took a step i didn't realize my shoe lace was untied. My other foot stepped on it and I immediately fell forward the shake falling from my hands. When I fell to the ground I heard a small scream. I quickly stood up in a panic. "Oh my god Taylor are you...Oops."

Taylor was glaring at me. The entire shake spilled all over her clothes. "Well...Looks like i'll be changing back into my work clothes."

I sighed in defeat as she went back outside to my bike grabbing her work clothes from one of the side bags. ' _Well...That was a bust...Oh well maybe my next stop will lift her spirits!"_

* * *

I parked the bike at our next destination. The Beach. This was Chloe's idea. The weather was perfect and nothing says romantic like a nice stroll down the beach with the one you love maybe even a little dip. even though she teased about skinny dipping.

Taylor smiled as we dismounted the bike. "Ok you got your points back. It is a great day to be at the beach."

I cheered for victory in my mind.

I packed some lighter clothes in my other side bag so after changing in one of the stalls and putting away our everyday clothes we headed for the beach. I held her hand as we walked towards the shore. We stopped as the nice cool water hit our bare feet and we looked over the horizon. "It's beautiful." Taylor whispered.

Our hands gripped tighter. "Yeah. It is."

Taylor chuckled. "Your looking at me."

"Well your beautiful too."

She turned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck while leaning up. We shared a slow loving kiss. When we broke apart we started walking along the shore just enjoying the bright sun and each others company. " _Chloe actually had a good idea for once."_

 ***CRACK***

"Ow! Fuck!" Taylor cursed.

She let go of my hand and held onto my shoulder as she lifted her foot up. "What's wrong!?" I asked trying to help her balance.

She growled and answered. "I stepped on a fucking piece of glass and now it's in my damn foot!"

I looked down and the bottom of her foot was indeed bleeding. "Don't worry babe! I'm sure someone around here has a first aid kit." I picked her up bridal style and started searching for anyone who could help. " _This day is turning out to be pretty shitty...Maybe a good dinner will help put the other catastrophe's behind us."_

* * *

Luckily there was a family on the beach that had a first aid kit. After removing the glass shard and wrapping her foot we decided to leave the beach early and head for dinner. We walked inside to a nice restaurant that Max recommended. It was a bit pricey but she said the food was fantastic and the atmosphere screamed romance.

I'll admit. It was a nice place. Lights were dimmed and there was a pianist playing in the corner. Taylor looked around while we waited for our waiter. "Wow..This place is really nice."

I nodded. "Yeah it is."

Finally our waiter approached us. "Two tonight?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

He grabbed two menu's and silverware. "Right this way." We followed him to our table which had a small candle lit on the middle. "Drink's?"

"Water is fine." Sucks that we were only nineteen. Some wine would have been splendid right now. When he left I pulled Taylor's chair out for her.

She smiled and sat down while I pushed her forward. "Why thank you kind sir." She teased.

I grinned and bowed. "Anything for you madam"

She rolled her eyes playfully as I sat down across from her. "I visited Max and Chloe today." I said trying start up conversation.

"Oh really? How are they? How's Zoey?" She asked.

"They're doing good. Zoey keeps them on their toes which isn't a bad thing. Especially for Chloe." I answered.

She giggled. "Definitely."

The waiter came back with our drinks and said he'd be back in a couple minutes. Me and Taylor looked over the menu. There wasn't a lot of choices but all of it did sound pretty good.

"Did you decide what you wanted?"

She hummed in thought for a moment then answered. "The Tiger sushi roll sounds interesting..I'll give that a try."

I smiled. "Anything you want babe. As for me I'm having a big old juicy steak." I'm going to be needing the energy later. Hehehe.

When the waiter came back he took our orders and left. After a few more minutes of chit chat the food finally arrived. My mouth practically watered from seeing the food in front of me. I quickly dove in and took a bite. "Mmmmmmm that. Is. Fucking. Delicious. How's your food Taylor?"

She made a funny face after swallowing the first few bites. "It's good but...Excuse me waiter!"

The waiter came over. "Yes miss?"

"This sushi roll...This wouldn't happen to have avocado in it would it?" she asked with worry.

He nodded. "Yes it does ma'am."

"You ok babe?" I asked as her worry turned to slight fear.

"Avocado doesn't...Sit well...With my..Stomach." The she bolted out of her chair with her hand over her mouth and found the nearest trash can and start throwing up.

I immediately ran over to her and held her back while rubbing her back. "Shh just let it out Taylor." I noticed from the corner of my eye that most of the people in the room had looks of disgust and actually started leaving. Probably from losing their appetite. " _Worst proposal day in the history of proposal's."_

* * *

I pulled up in front of out apartment complex. After Taylor's episode the owner didn't charge us for the meal and apologized for not listing avocado on the ingredient list. Taylor was angry, upset and embarrassed so we decided to just return home. It was a quiet ride and when we got off the bike and grabbed our things I tried speaking.

"Hey babe..Umm listen inside there's."

She cut me off. "Look Ember. I'm dirty, my foot and stomach hurts. I'm going in there. Take a shower and going to bed. I am done with this day."

My shoulder's slumped as she marched into the building. When we made it to our room door she unlocked it and froze seeing what was inside.

The lights were dimmed. Some candles were lit and there was a trail of rose petals leading to the end table that had a small bucket of ice with a champagne bottle and two glasses. After a moment she sighed and turned to me. Her anger all gone. "Really...I appreciate everything you did today. You obviously put a lot of work and effort into this but i'm just not...Feeling it tonight." She gave me a quick kiss and smiled. "Thank you though. I love you."

I smiled sadly and replied. "It's fine..No worries. I love you too."

She walked away and headed for the bathroom and closed the door.

I actually felt like crying. This was suppose to be a day of joy, love and happiness. Instead it turned out to be a day of embarrassment, pain, and sickness. This part was Chloe's idea. Get her in the mood and during the heat of passion pop the question. That would have both surprised her and made her felt very loved. " _This day really kicked my ass."_ I dug into my pocket and pulled out the small little box that had the engagement rings I got. " _No...I'm doing this."_ I stood up and marched to the bathroom door and opened it. Taylor was int he shower already. I took a deep breath and quickly pulled the shower curtain making Taylor scream.

"Jesus Christ Ember! You scared the shit out of me. What the hell are."

"Will you marry me!?"

Taylor blinked a few times. Probably trying to process what I just said. I waited in anticipation. My heart felt like it was about to explode from how fast it was beating. "Wh...What?" She mumbled.

I held out the box to her and opened it. She gasped seeing the gold and ruby rings inside. They weren't fancy. Just normal looking bands. But engraved inside were our initials and a heart symbol. "Taylor Christensen. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't tell if she was crying or because it was the shower. But her big smile was the answer I was looking for. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

And just like that all my stress and worry disappeared in an instant and all I felt was happiness and love. She held out her hand and I put the ruby band on her finger and she put the gold one on mine. "I love you Taylor."

She responded by pulling me into the shower and closed the curtain kissing me with every fiber of passion she could give. " _Maybe this day was a sign. That no matter what hardships we come across in life we'll get through them together...Either that or Chloe and Max are bad luck charms. But it doesn't matter. I'm now engaged to the woman I love._

* * *

(A.N) And there we have it. Bad time to have a bad day huh? But it all worked out. Now for the announcement. The sequel will be starting NEXT WEEK! Wooo. I know a lot of you have been waiting a while but the wait is almost over. Hope to see you all then and as always have a nice day :)


End file.
